A Thorn in my Cauldron
by DrPotterhead
Summary: No one ever said their final year at Hogwarts was going to be easy. Harry is fighting his conflicting feelings and the pressure of the public, Draco is fighting to redeem his name, Hermione's in the center of a love triangle between teacher and student. And who is the new DADA professor that seems to have such an effect on the dungeon bat himself? Seventh year here we come!
1. Prolouge

**NOTE: **_make sure to read the 'authors' note at the end of the document. It's important!_

**Prologue:**

Two beautiful cries filled the hospital room; two cries signifying the birth of two new lives.  
"Look at them Alphonse, look at our babies. There has never been a more perfect set of twins in this world." Daisy Evans looked down at her two new daughters. Their eyes were a blazing green just like their fathers and they both had a full head of fiery red hair. A small, but loving chuckle escaped their father's lips. "Every mother says that about her children," his eyes, brimming with tears gazed lovingly at his daughters "but on this occasion I would have to agree with you. They are the two most beautiful girls this world has ever known."  
The nurse watched silently in the corner at the picture painted before her. A mother; just given birth, her brow drenched with sweat and her loving husband by her side as she tenderly holds her young. The love held by this family could not be missed.  
"What will be their names Mr and Mrs Evans?" The nurse asked with a smile on her lips.  
"The first shall be Lily, the second shall be Rose. Flowers of great beauty," Alphonse smiled at his wife "Just like their mother."

….

"MUMMY!" a shrill screech came from the end of the house. Alphonse and Daisy Evans took one look at each other and bolted. They reached the end of the house and saw a horrified Petunia standing at the door of the twin's bedroom. "What is it Petunia what's wrong?" Petunia could only gape at her mother's question and raise a finger and point inside the room where the toddlers dwelled. The two adults slowly turned their gaze to inside the room and they felt their jaws drop at the sight of the chaos within. The girls were giggling like crazy as all of their toys flew across the room. Lily was clapping her hands and giggling as her teddy flew in circles around her head. Rose was sitting opposite of her sister laughing like mad as her stuffed rabbit danced about her. The twins noticed the intrusion on their fun and their laughing ceased and the stuffed animals dropped dead to the ground.  
"Mummy!"  
"Daddy!" Both cries rung out merrily as the twins held up their arms. Both parents however stood awestruck at the door, unable to answer their daughter's calls.  
Daisy slowly walked into the room and gathered the twins into her arms. "Girls…" her voice was quavering "where you two doing that?"  
There girls looked innocently up at their mother. "Doing what mummy?" they replied in unison.  
"Were you two the ones making your toys fly and dance about" Daisy was finding it harder and harder to keep her cool. These were her _babies_!  
Lily and Rose looked at each other and giggled.  
"Like-"  
"this?" The two girls raised their small hands and gestured to their toys. No sooner had they done that the stuffed animals began to dance and fly about once more in the air. The twins began to giggle once again, amused by the scene that was playing out before them.  
Before either parent could react a loud _CRACK _echoed into the room. A mysterious and strange looking man now stood in the centre of the room. He looked as old as the age of time itself. He had silver, flowing beard that reached his knees. He wore a pointed hat of purple and silver and his twinkling eyes peered over his half-moon glasses. He walked calmly over to the shell-shocked family; his purple robes rustling as he walked. "I think I may be of assistance here." He said with a knowing smile.

….

He sat there every day; alone on the cold metal swings. He would always get up and leave if someone came, or at the very least ignore them completely until they stopped talking to him. Lily and Rose had tried multiple times to talk to the curious boy, but with no prevail. The girls look at each other and shared a secret message.  
_Today we shall succeed. _  
As Rose scampered away unseen, Lily approached the young boy. His hair – raven black – hung just past his ears. _Greasy as ever _Lily silently noted. He sat on the swing, his hooked nose buried into a book as always; his black eyes danced across the pages at an unimaginable speed. Lily didn't know why but this boy intrigued her.  
Lily slowly wandered over to the boy and sat in the swing adjacent to his. If Lily wasn't so perceptive she wouldn't have noticed the slight flicker in his eyes, a sign that he had noticed her sit down. _Good, _Lily thought _at least he didn't immediately run away this time. _  
"Hi there." She peered at the boy "My name is Lily. What's yours?"  
The boy made no move to show that fact that he had even heard her, let alone answer. Lily sighed. "Ignore me all you wish, but it won't stop me." Lily had to supress a giggle as she saw the boy let out a small sigh "You know I already know who you are. I didn't need to ask." _  
That got his attention _she thought. She had noticed the small flinch at her words; she was peaking the boy's curiosity.  
"You live a street down from me; your Snape's boy." With those words the boy angrily swivelled his head around to face Lily.  
"That _man _is no father of mine." The boy spat.  
"Oooh, so you _do speak_." Lily let a small smile spread across her features. This did not impress the young boy in the least. He slammed his book shut and stood up.  
"If you're done invading my privacy I think I'll leave." The boy spun on his heel and stalked off towards his house. Rose then jumped out of hiding and grabbed the boy's wrist. She let a sly smile crawl across her lips that sent a small shiver down the boy's spine.  
"Oh we're not done with you. We still now one more thing about you that I think you will be interested in." The boy froze. He gazed into the cold emerald green eyes peering into his. He turned his head around to watch Lily walk over to him.  
The boy regained composure and stared straight at the beautiful, young twin girls. Now standing side by side.  
"Oh, and what exactly would that be?" He asked, his voice tight.  
"You're not normal."  
"You're like us."  
"You-"  
"have-"  
"_magic."_ The girls chorused the last word together. The young boy's eyes widened in disbelief, he could not grasp the concept that there would be more like him in this little dingy town.  
"Rose." Lily looked to Rose and nodded. With her sisters approval Rose bent down to the ground and plucked a small weed. She placed the plant on her sister's wrist and with a flick of her hand the weed entwined itself around Lily's wrist to form a small bangle. Noticing the awe on his face Lily waved her hand and the weed untangled from her wrist and dropped once again to the ground.  
The girl's watched in anticipation at the boy's reaction to their action. The boy looked from one girl to the other. He gave a small sigh and held out his hand with a tired smile.  
"Severus Snape." the girls grinned liked wild cats and both grasped his hand firmly.

….

Petunia was in another one of her moods. This one was by far the most foul either of the twins had ever seen. The girls had not spoken to their sister all day because of their excitement over their first day at Hogwarts tomorrow. The twins had no idea what was wrong. But Lily feared it was just that reason. That herself and Rose were the only ones going to Hogwarts. If you were the only child of a family not to go to a new and exciting, magical school, of course you would be angry and jealous.  
Realising this Lily decided to confront her sister.  
She walked into the kitchen where she could hear her sister mumbling and practically fuming. She came across the sight of Petunia pacing madly about the kitchen. When her back was turned Lily carefully put a hand on her shoulder. "Petunia? Are you ok?" Petunia swirled around crossly and smacked her sisters palm from her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me _FREAK!_" She spat venously.  
Lily was taken aback "W-what?" she stammered "What did you say Petunia?"  
"You heard me FREAK! Don't touch me with your…._contaminated _hands. You and _her _both. Your BOTH freaks. I don't want anything to do with people like you. You're a disgrace to the human race you _freaks_!"  
Lily was biting her lip to keep herself from crying at her sisters cold words. She had never known her sister to be like this; a little snarky sure, but not this cold. "I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say."  
"That's where you're going. A _special _school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdos, that's what you two are…." Petunia glared at Lily with a deadly venom in her eyes.  
Rose, who was leaning against the doorway, broke into the conversation "You didn't think it was such a freaks school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you."  
Petunia gasped and narrowed her eyes at her sister. Without another word she left the room in a huff.  
"AND ME AND LILLY AREN'T FREAKS!" Rose called out after her. Turning around she saw Lily leaning against the kitchen bench. Wrapping an arm around her beloved sister she whispered quietly in her ear. "Don't let the muggles get you down."  
Lily looked at her sister with a shocked expression on her face to which Rose met with a grin. In manner of second the two burst out into a fit of laughs at echoed through the very walls of the house.

….

The hall was magnificent, but the twins had no time to take in their surroundings as they were dragged into the hall by a rather tall woman of mid-thirties with soft brown hair in robes of dark green. Hand in hand and at the front of the line Severus, Lily and Rose walked into the Great Hall. They were too astounded by the hall itself to notice the hundreds of eyes that followed them as they made it to the front of the hall to stand in front of the teachers table. Rose overheard two boys standing behind them talking. "Omg is _that _it?" one said.  
"It must be. It's the only brown tattered hat in sight. Ugh, I don't want to put that manky thing on my head!"  
"Why would we put it on our head?" Rose asked innocently. The two boys looked at her as if she had grown two heads.  
"You _don't know_? That is the _Sorting Hat_. First years put it on their head at the start of the year to sort them into their respective houses."  
The other boy nodded vigorously "Yeah. Apparently it was enchanted when Hogwarts was first founded, its _hundreds _of years old. You put in on your head and it reads your mind and it puts you in the house that best represents your personality."  
Before Rose could respond the young witch up the front started to call names and one by one the first years walked up to the stool and placed the enchanted hat upon their heads. Each student was different. Sometimes it took only seconds for the hat to call out a house name and for other it took the hat up to five minutes to shout out a house.  
"Lily Evans." A sharp voice pulled Rose out of her mind. She watched the small frame of her sister walk up to the stall and place the hat on her head. The hat seemed to mull over its options for a minute for two before it loudly pronounced _GRYFFINDOR_!  
Cheers and hollers roared from her respective table. As Lily walked away she looked at Severus and Rose and mouthed '_I'll see you soon'_.  
Rose nodded towards her sister right as the tall witch shouted out "Rose Evans."  
A harsh fear shocked through Rose's body. She found herself rooted to the spot. She couldn't move.  
"Rose Evans?" Severus looked to his friend and saw the raw fear in her eyes. Giving her hand a tight squeeze he made Rose look at her. He sent her one of his once-in-a-lifetime gleaming smiles before roughly pushing her towards the professor. Rose turned and glared at her smirking friend before walking up to the stool and hat. She slowly sat down on the stool and waited as the hat was placed on her head.  
Silence. _Oh no _Rose thought _Is it not working? Am I not meant to be here after all?  
_A sharp cackling laughter suddenly wracked its way through the halls of the school. The student and teachers froze for they had never heard this sound before. The sorting had had _laughed, _ as in _outright laughed. _Out loud.  
Rose froze.  
'_My child you are most definitely meant to be here. You are very smart and you crave power. You are brave and courageous and hold your family ties above all else. Am I correct?' _Rose nodded silently '_Well then. You could go to Gryffindor with your sister, but you are too smart for a Gryffindor and you possess a ferocity they do not. So there is only one place for you._'  
"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Whispers chorused through the hall. The sorting hat had separated two sisters. That was a rare thing.  
Rose jumped up and roughly took of the hat and pushed it at Professor McGonagall. "This can't be right!" Rose shouted "I'm supposed to be with my sister! I have to be with Lily!"  
The Professor stared down at Rose "The Sorting Hat is never wrong. I'm sorry but you still are able to see your sister during classes and such. Now go join the Slytherin table."  
With a final pleading look to her sister then Severus, Rose went and solemnly walked towards her table to sit at the very end with the rest of the first years. After her outburst the other Slytherins did not really seem to want to talk to her. Some nodded in her acknowledgement and some even muttered a 'congratulations' but other than that she was ignored.  
As the group of unsorted first years grew smaller McGonagall finally said the name both Lily and Rose had been waiting for.  
"Severus Snape."  
Severus calmly and proudly walked up to the stool. Rose thought he even seemed to walk with an air of elegance…or maybe that was arrogance, she couldn't really tell. As he sat down McGonagall placed the hat on his head and not a second after she did so the hat loudly announced "SLYTHERIN!"  
As Rose knew, Severus was a half blood and his name held some small significance in the wizarding world and his announcement was met with a small round of applause compared to the cheers and hollers of the Gryffindor table. Severus took his place next to Rose and gave her a reassuring smile. They both turned to glace at Lily at the other side of the Great Hall to see her smiling broadly at the fact that Severus at Rose were at least in the same house. Lily sent them a small wave and they sent a small wave back, unaware of the glares shooting their way from the older students.

….

"YOU LIKE _LILY!_" Shouted Rose, jumping out of her seat, knocking it onto the floor.  
"_Shhhhh!" _Severus looked around to see if anyone had heard Rose. Luckily everyone was at Hogsmeed that day and no one besides Severus and Rose were occupying the library "I don't want everyone knowing. You know what the rest of the house would do if they found out!"  
Blushing, Rose quickly pulled her chair back into position and sat down with a new evil gleam about her.  
"Ok Sev. SPILL." Severus inclined his head, ushering her onwards "When did you first realise? What are you going to do? Are you going to tell her? You know James is head over heels for her? Do you think he will beat you up when he finds-"  
"He won't _ever _find out," Severus shot her a look. "and neither will Lily, I don't plan on telling her." Noticing the total look of shocked outrage on his friends face he quickly started to cover up "Well, that's not what I mean. Well, I do mean that. I won't tell her. It would ruin our friendship and just make things complicated. I've liked her for years. Since first year. Rose we are in our fifth year! Don't you think I would've told her by now if I could've without endangering anything? I know James likes her and whether she admits it or not, she is in….she likes him. If she knew how I felt she would be so guilty. You know Lily, it's in her personality. So I won't tell her. I just didn't want to bottle it up anymore. I had to tell someone. You're the only one aside from Lil I trust Rose. I didn't know who to tell. I certainly couldn't tell Goyle or Malfoy. They'd kill me on the spot! I just wanted to let someone know. You can't tell her Rose. Promise me you won't!"  
Rose looked at her companion panting after his little rave and effectively broke out into a fit of giggles. Severus looked at Rose who was lying on the desk and silently banging her fist onto the top of the desk. "What?"  
As her fit subsided she looked at Severus – knowing they were alone – she stared into his eyes and spoke confidently "Sorry, I just find this really funny," she raised a hand to stop Severus as she saw he was about to explode "you're in love with Lily, and I'm in love with James."  
She laughed again as she saw Severus' jaw practically drop. It didn't of course. His infamous Slytherin mask was in place as always, but Rose was the only person who could always see through it. Rose would never admit it, but she secretly loved being the only person in the whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that could invoke any type of visible emotion on the stoic Slytherins face.  
"Yes, yes, yes. I know exactly what you think of James. But next to Black he _is _the most eligible bloke in the school," at this Severus made a chocking sound at which she smiled "and what can I say, even us Slytherin girls can be impressionable at times. I realise he is a total ass, but he is also a total _bad-ass_. That's hot." She said with a wink. Severus was staring in disbelief at his Slytherin friend.  
"And you know what I think Sev? I think we can be of use to each other here. Us being Slytherin and all." Severus saw that all too familiar gleam in Rose's eye, a gleam even he had come to fear, for in the Slytherin house the best schemer of them all was Rose. "I like James, you like Lily. So let's help each other out. You help me get James and I'll help you get Lil. Wadda' ya' say?"  
Severus looked at his friend and the smallest of tight lipped smirks crossed his face for a fraction of a second. "Why Rose, I do believe you are the most conniving, cunning, manipulative, despicable woman I have the pleasure of knowing."  
"Why Severus, I do believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

….

"Well lookie here, if it isn't _Snivellus _and the thorn in everyone's cauldron, _Rosie._" The pair looked up from under their tree where they had been studying, into the eyes of the Marauders. Namely James and Sirius; as always Peter stood near the back watching in awe next to an always disapproving Remus. Remus was head boy, but he never did anything to stop the duo and their antics. Severus and Rose glared at the two offending boys. "Potter, Black. Don't you have anything better to do? Shouldn't you be attempting to _fuck _the rest of the female student body? Or was it the _male _student body, I heard you had already moved through the girls. Moving onto the boys now? What next? Teachers?" Severus let a trade mark Slytherin smirk slide across his angled features, pleased at the volatile reactions he always drew from the pair, namely James.  
"What, is the little Slytherin _virgin _asking for _shag?_" James sneered  
"No way in hell Potter. Who knows what kinds of diseases you've contracted from sleeping around like some common muggle _whore." _  
"Better a whore than an eternal _virgin_." James said. Rose snarled at James and he turned to her "She your dog Severus? Snarling like that anyone would think she's your bitch!"  
Rose had to grab Severus around the waist to stop him from throwing himself at James. Severus was a strong boy, but he would not win a two on one fight against James and Sirius, whose bodies were both toned from Quidditch.  
"Oh look Snivellus! A girl is actually _touching _you, careful you don't cum in your pants!" The two boys hollered "I have to admit Snivellus you have got yourself a nice dog, I wouldn't mind a piece of her myself." James leered towards Rose. "Wadda' ya' say Rosie? I bet I could take on your thorns any day….or night."  
Severus scoffed "What? Can't get Lily to even look at you so you go for her sister. Man, anything goes for you doesn't it Potter? Though I must admit it's not surprising no girl wants to go _near_ you considering all those diseases you undoubtedly carry. Lily obviously knows better than to pair up with a loose _slut _such like yourself."  
James roared at the boy and screamed "_Levicorpus_!"_  
_Severus felt himself scream as he was hoisted into the air by his ankles, he also could hear Rose calling his name and shouting at the laughing duo to put him down. Severus –even though he was upside down – could see a jeering crowd (mainly of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's) start to form around him. It was only a harsh cry that broke the jeering and finally caught everyone attention.  
"JAMES! PUT SEVERUS DOWN!" The laughing James swivelled around to see a horrified Lily and he instantly dropped Severus to the ground.  
With a thud Severus landed. His clothes dishevelled and his hair in his eyes, he was fuming, his perfect Slytherin mask completely out of place. It was obvious he was enraged.  
"Getting help from Gryffindor's now I see, and a girl at that. Snivellus you really can't sink any lower can you?" said James, obviously trying to keep up the bravado in front of Lily.  
"I don't need help from anyone you pathetic excuse for a wizard! I certainly don't need any help from a little Gryffindor _mudblood_."  
As soon as the words as left his pale lips he instantly regretted them. He saw the blood drain from Lily's face, he heard from horrified gasp from his sister and he saw the amused shock of the Marauders. "Lil, I-I didn't…Lily-" Severus stumbled over his words. He didn't care if anyone saw. He was too out of mind right now to even care or realise that everyone was watching this little altercation.  
"ENOUGH!" Every student turned as they saw the fearsome face of Professor McGonagall "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" McGonagall swept an accessing glance over the scene before her "Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. My Office. NOW!" She glared at the boys until they begun to move back towards the castle "I will meet up with you shortly and I warn you, If I arrive before you your punishment will increase _tenfold_!"  
The boys bolted into the castle in fear of their head of house. "The rest of you LEAVE. There is nothing to see here!" As the students shuffled off the young Professor finally turned to Severus and Rose. Lily had already scampered back inside with the crowed, not wanting anyone to notice the tears that had started to crawl down her porcelain cheeks. But Severus had noticed, Severus had seen those drop of liquid diamond slowly crawling down her face.  
"SNAPE! 50 points for foul language, you are not in my house but I will not tolerate such language in this school! EVANS! 10 points for not even trying to stop this from getting out of hand. You should know better." And with that the enraged young witch stalked off.  
Severus sunk down to the ground with his back against the tree, just _waiting _for the inevitable.  
"Mudblood…" came the quiet voice of Rose. Severus pulled his face out of his hands to look at the hurt face of his best friend. "Is that really how you think of me Severus?" Severus knew he could not say anything to change what he had done. No apology could fix that, even so he tried.  
"I was angry Rose. You heard what he said about me, about you, and _Lily_. I was hurt. I wasn't thinking. I'm _sorry_. You know I didn't mean it Rose." Severus looked pleadingly at Rose. Though he could not tell, Rose was shocked by the absolute raw emotion of her friends face. She had never seen Severus display this kind of pure emotion before. Even so…she did not show it. She was hurt and that was the overwhelming feeling that drove her.  
"No Severus, I don't know you didn't mean it." So Rose turned and walked away, not even turning back to look at the man she left crumpled on the ground.  
One phrase was running through Severus' mind as he watched the receding back of his former(?) best friend.  
_What have I done?_

….

Severus sat atop of the Astronomy tower, looking up at the stars many weeks later. Asking them questions they could never answer. He heard the door creak open and he jumped down from the ledge, drew his wand and pointed it at the intruder hidden in the darkness.  
"It's just me Sev." Came a quiet voice. Severus lowered his wand as Rose stepped through the doorway. He turned his back to the girl and went back to sit on the ledge of the window and continued to look out at the stars. "I'm sorry."  
"I know." He did not look at her, but Rose could tell he was shocked. "I know you were frustrated and angry. I know at that time you were testosterone fuelled. I know what he said about me and you hurt. I know, I was there, it hurt me too. I know you Severus, I know you have self-restraint. Why did you say those things? You were only making the situation worse. I know your smarter than that Severus. Why did you say those things?" Rose sat down on the chair next to the window. It was on an angle so she could only see the left side of his face, but that was enough. His features were taught and tired and his body was tense and his eyes were full of pain. _He really is broken _thought Rose.  
"I couldn't help it Rose. He just…I hate what he his. He is Gryffindor. He has the looks and status and because of that he can do whatever the hell he wants and get away with it. It just rubs me the wrong way, and I know that's an understatement. I wasn't in the right frame of mind Rose. I didn't mean to say those things. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for saying that about you and Lil. I could care less about what I said to Potter. If I could take back anything in the entire world it would be that one word." The broken boy poured his heart out to Rose. He was broken beyond belief. He was the Slytherin Prince, the Half-Blood Prince (though Rose was the only one who ever called him that) he was the poster boy of Slytherin, always elegant and stoic and always smart and clever and cunning. This was not a boy of emotions and feelings, this boy was not some Hufflepuff. This was Severus Snape. A true Slytherin. Right now though, he was a broken Slytherin.  
"I know Sev, and I forgive you." Severus turned to Rose with all the pain evident on his face "But I don't think Lily ever will. You hurt her Sev, you really did." Severus slumped down and rested his head on Rose's shoulder. "I know Rose, I know."  
Rose pretended not to see the single tear that ran down the boy's face.  
"You were right you know Sev." Severus looked at her "James _is _an ass." She said with that wild cat grin on her face. With that Severus Snape burst out laughing. A _real _laugh. That was the first time Rose had ever heard Severus laugh.  
As the moon reached its peak in the sky, the laughter of two Slytherin students could be heard across the wind.

….

Severus heard the floo crackle to life in his apartment. Rose stepped through in her ever fashionable muggle clothes. Tight fitting red tank top with a black bomber jacket accompanied by black skinny jeans and knee high army boots. Her red hair was pulled into a messy, but elegant none-the-less bun. "Have you heard?" were the first words to leave the girls lips. Severus looked up from his university potions text book and nodded.  
Rose sat down next to her best friend. "I am so sorry Severus. I only just found out. Apparently the wedding is only a few months from now. People are saying it's because she's pregnant." Severus silenced her with a hand.  
"I have heard all the rumours and I have no wish to hear more of them." He sent a trade mark Slytherin smirk her way "You think an editor of the daily prophet would know these things before someone like me." Rose laughed and punched him in the arm.  
"Oh stop it Sev. Now I hear you are one more exam away from being a bonafied _Potions Master_. You big brainiac you." Rose ruffled his greasy hair affectionately. It was true; Severus was one exam away from receiving his full qualifications. He was hoping to open up his own apothecary in Diagon Alley. After they had graduated Rose had gone to work for the Daily Prophet and Severus worked to achieve his Potions Master title in any of the spare time he was given by the Dark Lord. Rose new of his close connection to the Dark Lord, though she did not approve she could not do much about it. Realising this she did not question his actions, she knew he was the only connection the Order had to the Dark Lord. No one else dared to even think of deceiving Voldemort in such a way. Rose was also an important member of the Order and she as one of the few that fully trusted Severus.  
A loud and painful hiss brought Rose back to her senses. Severus was clutching his arm and he looked at her knowingly. Rose nodded and placed a hand on the jar of floo powder as she moved to step into the fireplace. "Stay safe Sev."  
And with a CRACK Severus was gone.

…..

Rose was sitting in her bedroom going over some of her work when a loud CRACK came from her living room. She rushed downstairs to find a distressed and dishevelled Severus frantically calling her name. When she came into his line of sight, he rushed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders tightly. "You need to get out Rose, you need to go!" The absolute fear in his eyes scared Rose.  
"What is it Sev? What's the matter? What has Voldemort done now?" Rose could link up the dots and realise only Voldemort could invoke this much fear into a man.  
"It's them. James and Lily. They are the ones talked about in the prophecy." Rose gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth in shock. "Albus has done what he can to protect them but he can't protect you as well. You need to hide. You need to run Rose. I can't protect you here. Neither can Albus. Please." Severus was begging now "_Please _Rose. You need to go. Just throw a few things into a bag and go somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere off the map. Just go. There is no time. RUN!" Rose opened her mouth to speak but Severus hissed and grabbed at his arm, letting go of Rose.  
"I'm sorry, I don't have much time. If I don't go soon he will start to suspect me." He grabbed Rose's shoulders one last time and looked into her eyes. "_Please Rose._ _Run…_"  
"Ok Sev. I understand. Just protect James and Lily and Harry for me ok."  
Severus looked at her one last time before he apparated away. "Don't Die."  
"I won't." With a loud CRACK Severus Snape was gone.

That was the last time Severus Snape ever saw Rose Evans.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Okay, I know the whole time I am really only showing you Sev's very emotional moments, but im constantly saying that he is stoic and unreadable etc. etc. etc. what you need to understand for this prologue it is just a recount of the important moments of this trios life with my altercations in it of course. For this is really important for the story I am to write and the relationship between these three is really important. I would also like feedback on Mr and Mrs Evans names and Rose's I kinda wanted feedback on them because im not sure whether or not I like them.  
I also just need everyone to understand that. I know you are all waiting for some drarry and ramione and other 'titillating' action but im getting to that. Remember this is just a prologue. The first chapter will be out in a while as I have to work around school and assignments and things. If this didn't grasp your interest im asking you to hold out until the next chapter is realised pleeeaasssseeee.  
but yeah R&R, this is my first fan fic and im really anxious to know what people think and if you find any problems with the text – grammar, spelling, punctuation. You'll have to excuse me on that, my spelling and grammar isn't exactly my forte. But yeah, R&R please and thank you and ill have the next chapter up as soon as it ready!  
REMEMBER R&R GUYS!_


	2. The Inheritance

Chapter 1 - The Inheritance

Harry paced around his dimly light room impatiently. His window was open and Hedwig hooted restlessly, begging to be released from her iron cage. Ignoring the fowl, Harry continued to pace around his room. He stole a glance at the glowing alarm clock that sat on his old beside table. 11.45PM.  
_'Only five more minutes until my birthday'_ Harry thought. As he paced Harry twirled his wand in his fingers; the minutes seemed to last for hours, and pacing only seemed to make it worse.  
Harry knew what was coming, and he was not ashamed to admit it frightened him. Earlier that day he had received a letter from the Ministry – which by the way was still currently in shambles – that informed him of the events to come.  
Harry plopped down onto his un-made bed and re-read the letter her had already read countless times that day; he almost had the whole letter memorised.

_Dear Mr Potter_

It has been noted by the Ministry that your seventeenth birthday is tomorrow – the 31_st__ of June. We would like to inform you that tomorrow you will come into your magical inheritance. You will also gain full access to both Potter and Black vaults at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. On your birthday you will receive an owl with vault details and keys.  
Given your circumstances we would like to inform you of the details including your magical inheritance. It has come to our attention that your father – James Potter – was one half Veela; and his mother was a pureblood Veela – born in France.  
On the 31__st__ of June your Veela quarter will 'awaken'. You may go through some physical changes and the 'awakening' may also have an influence on your magic.  
Do not hesitate to send an owl if you have any further questions._

Sincerely – Ministry of Magic, Minister of Magic, Minister Kingsley.

Harry could feel his fists slowing crumpling the paper in his hands. He dropped the letter onto the floor and dropped back onto the bed; his shaggy hair now strewn across his pillow.  
_'How come I didn't know about this until now! Why didn't anyone tell me about this!' _Harry tossed and turned, wide awake on his bed; waiting for the inevitable. He turned over to face the glowing green screen. He watched the green numeral click over.  
11.49PM  
Harry noticed the room was strangely silent. The hotting had ceased. Harry looked at the bird in her cage. She was no longer restless and loud; she sat on her perch watching Harry. The bird was completely still, her white feathers did not ruffle, and her golden beady eyes did not blink. Hedwig did not move a muscle.  
Harry rose from his bed and moved over to the cage. Just as he reached his hand out to open the cage and inspect the bird, Harry heard an almost sickening 'click'.  
He slowly turned his head around; his eyes widening with the sight of his green flashing clock.  
12.00PM  
No sooner than the clock struck twelve; Harry dropped straight down to the floor, unconscious. Hedwig – ever quite – only watched as she witnessed her master crash to the cold wooden floor and convulse on the ground.

Harry woke on the floor, his drenched clothes sticking to his skin with sweat. He groaned as he opened his eyes. To Harry, the morning sun pouring through his window felt like he was having liquid fire poured directly into his eyes. He raised a stiff arm and placed a hand on his throbbing forehead. His whole body felt stiff and sore, like he had spent the whole night fighting a horde of Hungarian Horntails.  
This was _worse _than a hangover. Harry had been hung over before, after a memorable victory party for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had gotten completely smashed on firewhiskey, and yet his hangover hadn't even come close to feeling as bad as this.  
Harry forced himself into a sitting position as slowly as he possibly could, trying to lessen the pain in his limbs. He pulled himself over to the edge of his bed and leant against the frame, letting his body completely relax. Hedwig sat in the corner of the room in her cage hooting away loudly, making the whole ordeal much more painful for Harry's throbbing head. Harry, glaring at the bird got up and edged towards her cage; it was obvious she wanted to be out.  
Harry froze as he caught sight of the hand that was currently clutching the latch on the cage. His hand. At least, Harry _thought _it was his hand. His hands seemed to be larger and thinner than they were the previous day. His long fingers twined around the handle on the cage, perfect manicure almost glimmering in the sunlight. They almost seemed…elegant.  
_'What the hell?'_ Harry let go of the cage door – which was not appreciated by the bird in the slightest – to look at his hand closer. The callouses his hands had developed from years of Quidditch were gone, his flesh now soft and fine. He still possessed his sun-kissed tan but it now seemed brighter, more golden in colour.  
A thought suddenly hit Harry; an important fact that had so carelessly slipped his mind until now.  
He wasn't wearing his glasses.  
"I'm not wearing my glasses…" Harry said slowly to himself "…I'm not wearing my glasses, and I can _see._" In fact Harry could see even better than he ever had before.  
He brushed his new fingers over his eyes to feel the absence of those large frames he had grown so close to. Harry felt something strange brush against his hand has he lowered it away from his face.  
"Oh SHIT." Harry bolted out of his bedroom, practically shoving Dudley out of the way to get into the bathroom. Ignoring the protests of a certain whale-like cousin, Harry slammed and locked the bathroom door.  
Harry had to brace himself against the basin as he finally saw his reflection in the mirror.  
The first and most noticeable change was his hair. It no longer was unruly and out of place. Even though he was just woken up, Harry's hair was perfectly in place. It now hung below his ears, just brushing his shoulders. Harry's hair was now a stunning raven black, with an almost blue hue to it; and Harry _swore _that whenever the sun hit it in the right way, silver shining streaks appeared.  
It sat in soft and shiny waves, perfect framing his face.  
"My _face_…" Harry softly whispered. Harry ghosted his new fingers over his define and angled face. His soft facial curves that had held onto his younger appearance were gone. Harry's features were now more angled and defined, giving him a much older and stronger look about him.  
Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as he traced his scar. '_Thank god it's still there.' _Harry wasn't quite sure why he felt this way. That scar had caused him a whole lifetime of problems, but it was a part of him. A part he couldn't possibly bare to part with.  
Another shimmer caught Harry's eyes and he leaned into closer to the mirror. His eyes were different. They were bigger, even if only by a fraction and the colour was different. Harry still possessed his trade mark emerald green eyes, but now the green seemed to be littered with silver specks. It was almost as if someone had thrown a pinch of glitter into each of his eyes. He also now had a rim of silver lining each of his irises.  
"Well, this is….new." Harry sighed as he stared at his reflection. Most people would have been outraged, horrified or awe-struck at this change, but Harry had experienced so many strange happenings in his life he didn't see why he should let the physical changes bother him that much. After all, he was still Harry.  
Harry thought, as long as he was in here, he might as well have a shower. Harry walked over to the shower and started to strip himself of his clothes. Or at least, he attempted to.  
Harry's clothes now seemed to be at least three sizes too small. _'What the hell? Why are my clothes too small! They can't of shrunk!' _Then it dawned on him. Harry had grown.  
Harry had effectively stopped growing – height wise – in fifth year; much to the amusement of his dorm mates.  
Harry was positively gleeful. He had _grown._ He certainly didn't match the height of Ron, who towered over most, but he was at least an average height for someone his age now. Harry couldn't help but grin like a wild cat at the thought. Without hesitation, Harry ripped Dudley's hand-me-downs of his toned body and stepped into the shower.  
Harry had not felt so relaxed in a long time. Harry scrubbed his body clean as the steaming water poured down upon him. Harry smiled to himself as he was rinsing his hair. It was an alien feeling for Harry to be able to run his fingers through his hair without running into even a single knot.  
'_I could get used to this_.' Harry mused.

When Harry stepped out of the shower he realised something; he had no clothes, he had ripped them off his body in order to get into the shower.  
"Damn." Harry mumbled. With no other options, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist after he deemed he was dry enough and proceeded towards the door. After checking the coast was clear of all unpleasant relatives, Harry darted over and into his room, locking the door.  
After scrounging around what little clothes he had, Harry managed to find one pair of pants that fit him to some extent. Of course, since they were Dudley's, the waist was still miles too big, but this pair was almost the right length. Harry smiled inwardly at the fact that now _he _would tower over _Dudley_. "Gotta love being a wizard." Harry said to himself.  
Not being able to find a shirt that came anywhere near fitting his tall and muscular body, Harry gave up and left his chest bare. Harry knew he should be downstairs cooking breakfast for the Dursley's, but undoubtedly this morning's events had postponed him somewhat.  
Harry quickly tied his hair back into a pony tail with a loose piece of twine he found on the ground. A few strands of hair fell about his face, making even a simple pony tail look somewhat refined.  
Harry once again noticed the frustrated hooting coming from the corner of the room. Smiling, Harry walked over and opened Hedwig's cage. She flew out of her cage and landed on Harry's shoulder, giving him a glare. Cleary she had not appreciated being locked up for a good few days.  
"Sorry girl," he said softly, cooing to the bird "forgive me?" Harry reached up a hand to brush the bird's feathers, earning himself a harsh peck to the finger.  
Harry yelped and Hedwig flew from his shoulder and landed on his pillow, pleased with herself. Harry grasped his finger tightly in his hand, wincing at the pain. Harry had experienced a lot of pain in his life, much greater than this, but somehow Hedwig's bites always seemed to cause _significant _pain, no matter the size.  
Harry looked at his finger, blood flowing freely. Harry walked over to his pile of clothes and picked up one of the more raggedy items. Just as Harry was about to apply pressure with the cloth he froze at the sight before him. He watched as the blood stopped flowing and as the wound slowly started to knit itself back together. Harry's eyes widened in shocked awe.  
The only evidence that there had ever been a cut was the bloody smudges he had on his hand. Harry sat down unceremoniously onto the bed, still staring at his hand.  
"That's new." He turned his hand over staring at it, and then turned it over once again palm up "Guess being part Veela does have its benefits."  
An impatient Hedwig nudged Harry's arm, motioning towards the window. "Okay, okay, okay!" Harry opened his window – bars now removed – and Hedwig flew out the open window. "Stupid, blood bird." Harry grumbled, walking over to the door, tripping over his Hogwarts trunk in the process.  
Harry always had his trunk packed. Whilst he was at the Dursley's anyway. He thought of it as somewhat of a precaution, after previous years he didn't want to be caught in another situation where he would have to pack his trunk in a hurry.  
Just as he was about to go downstairs a loud and unfamiliar hoot caught his attention. He turned around to be greeted with the sight of a Ministry owl crashing smack bang into the middle of his bed, feathers flying everywhere.  
Harry walked over to the bird and took the letter it had in its beak and parcel on its leg. The bird just stood and looked at the boy expectantly. Harry reached into the drawer of his bedside table and drew out a small treat for the owl – making a note to give one to Hedwig when she came back. The tawny owl gobbled down the treat appreciatively and flew out of the room with a hoot. Harry wondered if all birds took pleasure in annoying him with their shrewd call.  
Harry opened the parcel first. It contained two keys; obviously the keys to the Potter and Black vaults. '_My vaults…_' Harry thought, reminding himself.  
The first key was golden and of similar shape to his, except with a few extra curves and forks in it. The second key was almost grimy-silver in colour. The tip of the key was circular, with a familiar crest carved into it; the Black crest.  
Setting the keys beside him, Harry picked up the letter and pulled out three pieces of Parchment.

_Dear Mr Potter_

By now you would have come into your magical inheritance. Please do not hesitate to send an owl if you are experiencing any problems.  
The following two parchments contain the details if your two new vaults. This includes a detailed report of everything contained within the vault and messages left to you via the previous holders of the vault for your convenience. We would like to remind you to keep your keys under tight security at all times. We suggest in the near future you go down to Gringotts to inspect your vaults for any discrepancies in conjunction with your vault reports.

Sincerely – Ministry of Magic, Minister of Magic, Minister Kingsley.

"Messages?" Harry wondered. Harry picked up the second piece of parchment. It was blank. Harry turned the page over; it was blank on both sides. Before Harry could growl in frustration however, a small script appeared on the paper.

**Tap the parchment with your wand pup.  
**  
'Pup'…that was Sirius's nickname for him. Harry grabbed his wand from his drawer and tapped and paper gently with his wand. Harry watched as that all too familiar handwriting appeared on the parchment in thick squiggly script.

**Happy Birthday Pup,**

I doubt I'll be around to give you a decent present so I figured this would be close enough to a gift. I must thank you again for helping escape. Thank you so much Pup. I guess I really shouldn't be calling you Pup anymore, you're an adult now.  
I promise when I get the chance, once my name is cleared, I'll come and get you. You can come to Grimmauld Place. It's not exactly Malfoy Manor, but anything has got to be better than living with the Whale and the Horse and their spawn.  
Now you better put this money to good use, like getting girls.  
Your favourite Marauder, Padfoot.

P.S. Oh, tap the parchment again if you want to read all those boring bank details. I wouldn't bother; we all know I'm loaded. ****

Harry was laughing with tears in his eye. Typical Sirius; he had signed the _official Gringotts letter _with a _paw print_. Harry felt a wave of sadness wash over him at the memory of Sirius. Picking up his wand he tapped the parchment again; Sirius was full of himself, and Harry felt the need to check the vault details anyway.  
Harry tapped the parchment and felt his eyes almost bug out at the total sum at the bottom of the page. Sirius was right, he _was _loaded.  
"Holy _shit!_" Harry's eyes skimmed the list of items in the Black vault "I bet I'm as rich as Malfoy, and there are books and tomes on this list I'm sure Hermione would _kill _for!"  
Harry grabbed the next blank parchment and went to tap it with his wand before hesitating. This was a letter for the _Potter vault_. This would be a letter from his parents. In his moment of hesitation, a small line of script appeared on the page.

Go on Harry

Harry gathered up his courage and tapped his wand to the page. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the words appear on the parchment.

Happy Birthday Harry,

You're an adult now. Our little Harry has grown up.  
Now we're sorry Harry, we really are. For you to gain full access of this vault at seventeen must mean we are gone. My son I am sorry. We never wanted to leave you alone. We love you and we always will. Remember that.  
It was probably Voldemort that caused our deaths. We can only pray that menace is gone from your life, that you're living happily, unknowing of the hardships of war. The hardships your mother and I know all too well.  
But – Merlin forbid – you do know of the hardships we speak of, both your mother and I hope and pray that they do not destroy you, as they did so many of our friends.  
Remember Harry, you will always have friends; you will always have someone who loves you.  
You will _never _be alone. We promise you that Harry.  
We love you, always.

With love and Gryffindor spirit, your mother and Father, James and Lily Potter

Harry couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes and onto the parchment in his hands. Nor could he stop his small shudders as he cried.  
Wiping the back of his hand over his eyes, he tapped the parchment with his wand.  
Harry read over the vault statement with his glistening and watery eyes. His parents were well off to say the least. They weren't nearly as rich as Sirius, but they still had a significant amount in the vault. He let lose a small chuckle when he wondered what Ron's reaction would be to his new vaults; he made a note to secretly deposit some money into the Weasly vault.  
Harry carefully put the letters back in the envelope and keys back in their parcel and he placed them safely in his trunk; away from prying eyes.

Harry again headed towards his door; his mind reeling over his knew findings.  
'_I'm _filthy _rich. What the hell am I going to do with all of this money? I don't know what to do with it all! The Weasly family would have more use for this kind of money. There is no way in hell I could possibly even make my way through half of this money in a lifetime!_' The bare-chested Harry chuckled as he walked down the steps '_Though it is amusing to know I'm about as rich as Malfoy. Man…is he going to get a kick out of this when he finds out, and knowing him he _will!'  
Harry's thoughts were abruptly stopped when he walked into the kitchen where we was met with an unholy screech.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY!" Harry looked towards the kitchen to see a furious Aunt Petunia standing next to a red-faced Dudley. "Do you think we allow you to stay in this house to hog the bathroom and sleep in? Because of you, poor Dudder's had to wait for a shower! You ungrateful boy! As if that wasn't enough, you stayed up in your room and didn't come down and make Dudder's his breakfast! My poor baby was _forced _to make his own meals! How dare you let your careless actions force my Dudley into doing your work!"  
Harry glanced over Dudley's should to see the pot of two-minute noodles boiling over. Turned out the whale of a boy couldn't even use a stove properly.  
"AND JUST WHAT IS WITH YOUR ATTIER! We gave you Dudder's clothes for a reason! Do you think you can walk around this house shirtless, like you own the place? You disrespectful ingrate!" By this point Vernon had risen from the couch to stand next to his wife. An attempt to be intimidating Harry supposed. Harry thought it curious that the Dursley's had not commented on his 'awakening', he guessed it was because they were too busy moly-coddling Dudley and ranting that they hadn't noticed.  
"Merlin…I bet even Malfoy isn't moly-coddled this much." Harry mumbled. Vernon's eyes narrowed.  
"What did you say boy?" Vernon asked, his voice threatening.  
Harry instantly backtracked, knowing his uncle's wrath "Nothing, didn't say a thing."  
"Don't _lie _to me boy!" Vernon snarled "I allow scum like you in my home because I _have _to. Don't think you can sass me and get off scot free you pathetic excuse for a boy. My life would've been a lot easier if you died in that supposed 'war' of yours. What a load of rot! I bet the whole bloody thing was just some lie you made up. You should've just scampered off to join your little Cedric friend." Harry drew in a sharp breath. The Dursley's knew of Cedric, it was hard not to know who he was when he still woke with nightmares of his death.  
Harry could tolerate the Dursley's insulting him, but _no one_ talks about Cedric like that.  
Harry took a step towards the trio and snatched his wand from his pocket and pointed it at them with a snarl on his face.  
"Don't be stupid boy, you can't do _that _outside of school."  
"On the contrary _Uncle. _According to wizarding law I am of legal adulthood at the age of seventeen. Today I turned seventeen. So guess what you whale of a man, I-can-use-_magic_." Harry said with a growl. With a flick of his wand harry sent red sparks spurting out of his wand that singed the tips of Petunia's dress. The Dursley's stepped back in fear until all three were pressed up against the kitchen bench. Of course Harry knew that he _really _shouldn't be doing magic until he graduated, but he figured the ministry would let this slide – they owed him one.  
"And you know what? You don't need to worry about me anymore, cause once this school year is over, I'm _gone._ You know what that means? You'll have no one to do your cooking, your cleaning and all your repairs. You'll have no one to wait on you hand and foot. Your little whale spawn is going to have to learn how to fucking cook for himself. Your horse-faced wife is going to have to learn how to mend her own disgustingly patterned fucking clothes. And _you_" Harry pointed his was at Vernon "you pathetic, lazy, fat, disgusting excuse of a man, you are going to have to _fucking learn _how to get of your fat ass and do something with your life."  
Harry stared at the three faces in front of him. Dudley stood frozen to the spot, looking as if he was about to wet himself, Petunia stood next to her son, her face showing nothing but pure shock and fear. Vernon on the other hand, his face was an outrageous purple colour. Harry took great pleasure in knowing he had angered the man into a stunned silence.  
Harry lowered his wand and turned around. "Now if you animals will excuse me, I'm going up to my room to get my trunk and leave. I think I'm going to spend the rest of the holidays with the Weasly's. Have fun without me losers. You're _dead_ without me."  
Walking out of the kitchen with an air of triumph about him, his hair swishing behind him, Harry savoured the flavour of the satisfaction. '_That was _fun. _Man, I need to do that more often. I can't even imagine the look on Malfoy's face if I rocked up at the Manor and told him what I really think of him. That would simply be-_'  
A loud and enraged roar cut through Harry's train of thought.  
"You are going to _regret that BOY!_" Harry quickly spun on his heel to see he uncle running full pelt at him with the pot of boiling noodles in his chubby fist.  
Harry only had time to spin back around and run up the first two steps of the staircase before he felt the hot pot, full of boiling water and burnt noodles crash onto his back. Harry could faintly hear Vernon's laughter over his blood-curdling scream as the combined heat of the pot, water and noodles sent him crashing to the ground in a blur. Harry felt the burning pot roll off of his back, spreading its contents all over his back and arms. He could feel the water start to trickle down his pant line, gaining another scream from Harry. The boiling water blistered and burned his skin and he could feel his burning flesh starting to fall off his body. The noodles would stick to him for a few seconds, and then proceeded to pull off his angry red skin as they fell from his skin.  
Harry had to get out of there. His mind was in a blur and his body was writing on the ground under what felt like the pain of a thousand cruciatus curses.  
Harry's only option was to apparate away. His wand still gripped tightly in his hand, he apparated away in his disoriented state, his uncle's laughter echoing in his ears.

…

Draco sat in the Malfoy Manor, as he often did these days. After all, there wasn't much an ex-Death Eater could do. He couldn't walk outside of his house without being verbally - and in worse cases physically abused. Draco spent most of his time in the Manor and on its grounds. He occasionally ventured over to Blaise's and Pansy's houses, but there he was showered with pity. Pity was the one thing Draco hated above all else. He did _not _want to be pitied.  
'_It could be worse_' Draco mused '_I could be in Azkaban with my father._'  
Draco and his mother had narrowly escaped a sentence in Azkaban similar to their father's. It was all thanks to one Harry Bloody Potter, The-boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die. Thanks to Potter's intervention in their trial, they had both escaped Azkaban; after Potter explained Narcissa had saved his life and Draco was working against his will and under the duress of blackmail, most charges had been dropped. However they had not escaped their sentence unscathed. A large sum of money had been taken out of their vault as payment for their crimes. They were nowhere near as poor as the Weasly's, but they certainly weren't as well off as they used to be. All of their positions in the Ministry were stripped and they held no social standing. Narcissa had to start work at a beauty parlour to keep the money flowing, not that really needed it; but neither Draco nor Narcissa could stand keeping still and sitting at home. So when Narcissa when to work, Draco stayed at home and occupied himself. He kept up with his Quidditch skills, he read his way through a large portion of the library, he brushed up on his potions skills, but even this wasn't enough to occupy the boy.  
It was this morning that the idea occurred to Draco, an idea that would put him on his way to regaining the magnificent social standing the Malfoy's once possessed.  
People were still suffering after the war, and even Draco pitied them, as he himself helped in the people's destruction. Though he would never admit it allowed, he truly regretted what he had done.  
So Draco had decided to start up a charity, for all those orphaned by the war. This would gain the Malfoy family the light they deserved and it would help Draco in his fight to regain his inner peace and social standing.  
His only problem was he needed someone to back his plan. No one in their right mind – this soon after the war – would help a _Malfoy _with anything. Even if that anything was starting up a charity for orphans.  
Draco stood from his chair and started pacing around the room, trying to think of possible people to back his idea; someone who was respected, who was trusted by the public, someone who could properly put this plan into motion.  
As he paced Draco felt a small tugging sensation on his magic. It was the wards. After his father left, it was Draco who held control over the wards. He had taken some down, as they held dark and harmful magic. The last thing Draco needed was someone hurting themselves on his wards, getting him into _more_ trouble.  
Sighing, Draco left the library to see who was calling on the Manor at such an early hour. Draco cast a small tempus charm to check the time.  
10.30AM.  
"Who would bother coming here at this hour?" Draco wondered, talking to himself as he walked to the front door of the Manor.  
Draco reached the large mahogany doors and wrenched them open, praying it wasn't another bout of reporters. He _had _put up a ward to repel reporters, but he hadn't use that particular ward before and wasn't sure if it would work.  
"I will not be taking an interview; I have said all I need to say. Now if you don't mind, would you kindly – MERLIN! POTTER?" shouted an outraged Draco. Draco could not fathom any reason why the infamous _Harry Potter _would rock up at his door, shirtless none-the less. "What the HELL are you doing here? What? Here to gloat?" Draco scowled at the boy who stood at the steps of Malfoy Manor.  
"Oh _fuck_, wrong house." Harry managed to gasp out, before he collapsed onto the steps.  
Draco stood shocked as he watched his life-long nemesis fall to the ground. He had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from gasping as he saw the boy's back and arms. It was utterly _mutilated!_ Burned and torn and blistered beyond belief. '_What the hell had happened to Potter? It was obvious he hadn't done this to himself; someone had done this to him!_ '  
Getting over his initial shock Draco quickly levitated Harry into the Manor, doors slamming behind him. Draco took Harry to the closest room that possessed a fire place.  
Normally Draco would have just left someone like this on his doorstep and waited for someone to clean up the mess. But this was _Harry Potter, _and after the war, who knew what having _Harry Potter die _on his doorstep would do. He would most certainly go Azkaban; and that was one place Draco was determined not to go.  
Placing Harry on a leather couch in the living room, Draco tried not to grimace as he accidentally brushed the skin on his back, causing some of his skin to fall off onto the floor.  
After making sure he was stable, Draco bolted over to the fireplace and fire called his mother.  
"Draco? What is it? You know I don't like being disturbed at-"  
"MOTHER! It's an emergency! Just come here NOW! Quickly! I need help!"  
"Draco calm down, what's wrong?" Narcissa's voice was tinged with worry.  
"NO MOTHER! I will NOT _calm down!_ I have BLOODY POTTER on our couch and his flesh is practically falling off his bones!"  
A gasp came from the fireplace. "Not another word Draco. I don't want others hearing this or they will think we did this to him. I'll come. Now go grab the healing potions from your father's cabinet. I'll be there soon. Now hurry!"  
Not a second after his mother's face had disappeared from the coals, Draco bolted to his father's study where he kept his potions. Grabbing all the healing potions he could carry Draco sped back to the living room just as his mother stepped through the floo.  
Draco heard the strangled gasp that came from his mother's mouth and he saw what colour there was in her pale face drain out.  
She faced Draco who stood in the doorway, his arms laden with potion bottles. "Tell me what happened. NOW!" There was no mistaking that tone in his mother's voice. Draco did not hesitate to answer. "I don't know. I felt a tugging coming from the wards. I was in the library. So I went to the front entrance and there was Potter. I yelled at him – don't look at me like that, I couldn't see the burns and I thought he was here to gloat. Then he said 'Oh fuck, wrong house.' and collapsed he onto the steps. Then I levitated him in here and called you! I swear I didn't do anything!"  
"Did anyone _see?_"  
"No, no. Of course not mother! No one was around."  
"Good; if anyone saw Potter like this with us, we'd have been sent to Azkaban in an instant." She looked at the unconscious boy on the couch; she could've sworn his skin still seemed to be bubbling. "We need to get him to a bed." Narcissa levitated the boy to the nearest room – which happened to be Draco's – and Draco followed in suit; potions in arms.  
Narcissa lay Harry on the bed and turned to Draco. "Now give me the potions and get out."  
Draco just stood and started at his mother. "What?"  
"Harry's burns aren't just on his arms and back, they go beyond his pants line. I need to strip him. I don't need you here for that. Now _leave_." Draco no less than bolted out of his room; even if he _was_ injured, Draco did _not _want to see a _naked _Potter.  
Draco proceeded to go back to the library and sit in his favourite black leather chair. He had sat in their chair so often that it was practically moulded to his body shape. It was the hight of comfort. But Draco could not get comfortable, his mind kept on drifting up towards the two people in his bedroom, wondering just what was going on up there. Draco ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair.  
'_At least im not going to be bored anymore._'

TBC


	3. Who's Healing Who?

Chapter 2 - Who's healing who?

She sat on her porch, watching the golden sun setting gently over the dusty horizon; like a giant lion in Sahara lying down before its slumber. It was a typical day in the Australian outback. Galahs were flocking, geckos were scurrying about, the occasional emu or kangaroo came running past the porch; at a reasonable distance naturally. It wasn't uncommon to see such an animal so far out into the Australian desert. It was more uncommon however to see another person, but that's how she liked it. Or how she had gotten used to it anyway; one gets used to solitude when they live in the middle of nowhere. After all this time, the small town a few miles from where she lived had started referring to her as the 'she-hermit of the desert'. She didn't particularly like the nickname the townspeople gave her, but it suited her none the less. She was in fact, a hermit, even she couldn't deny that.  
The woman receded back inside her house, as the weather had started to grow colder. She sat herself down on her couch and felt a familiar scaly body slither up around her neck with an appreciative hiss.  
It was her faithful companion; an Australian rattle snake. Very dangerous, but she found she had an affinity for pythons, they seemed to like her, and her little friend certainly never hurt her.  
She was about to pick up a book from the coffee table when a letter popped into the space in front of her face. Letters were an uncommon thing for her. She didn't have a fireplace and people would never make their owls fly out all this way, so this was an unexpected letter.  
'_Probably of some importance'_ the woman pondered '_I suppose I should open it._' She grasped the letter that hung in mid-air and turned it over to look at the seal. She almost gasped when she saw that all too familiar red-waxy emblem.  
In haste she tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Dear Miss Evergreen,

We would like to inform you that you have been selected as the new Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts at **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**. I feel you are the only one for the job as you excelled in this subject when you were a student. After the war and the fall of Voldemort, we have suffered great losses and damage within the school. As I know you are someone who can be trusted, it would seem that you would be the only person for the job. You will be paid sufficiently and you will receive your own personal quarters within the grounds and you will be provided with whatever you need for lessons.  
Please write back as soon as possible with a response. I am awaiting your response and I hope to see you join our faculty.

Sincerely, Headmistress of **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**, Minerva McGonagall

The woman almost laughed out loud.  
"McGonagall is the _Headmistress! _Guess I should've seen that coming." She chortled. News of Albus Dumbledore's death had reached even Australia, and the news that Hogwarts played a big role in the fall of Voldemort; and new of Harry Potter. There wasn't a witch or wizard across the globe that didn't know his name.  
There was no way she was going to miss a chance to be a Professor at Hogwarts, if it were not for the war, she would be teaching there already if she had anything to say about it.  
She grabbed her pen – she was quite fond of the muggle contraptions – and wrote down a quick response and that she would arrive at Hogwarts as soon as she could.  
"I can't _wait _to go back to school!" She said gleefully, jumping up, jolting the snake around her neck, who hissed at her unappreciatively. "Oh, sorry Monty."

…..

Hermione sat on her bed in the Burrow. She was living there now as it turned out the memory charm she had used on her parents was done too strongly and could not be reversed. She was still trying to get over the ordeal; living with Ron and Ginny and the others was making it easier to bare.  
She had received a letter earlier that morning that made her feel very confused. She didn't know whether to be excited, confused, flabbergasted or happy about it.  
It was a letter from Viktor Krum. It informed her, since meeting her he had seen a whole new way of life, a life of education and learning. That he regretted not paying more attention in school and jumping straight into the life of a Quidditch 'pro star'. It said that since the death of Madame Hooch in the war, he had applied at Hogwarts for a job as the new flight coach and they had said yes. Effective this year, Viktor Krum was going to be the flying coach at Hogwarts. He had also said that he was looking forward to seeing her again, and becoming even greater friends.

Hermione wasn't a stupid girl. She saw the subtext hidden within the letter, and the ones previous to this. She had been exchanging letters with Viktor ever since fourth year.  
As friends.  
Hermione had grown close to the letters from Viktor, and always looked forward to receiving the next one; but there was no way at _all _she had feelings for the man.  
She didn't dare tell Ron that she had kept in touch with Viktor after all of these years, let alone the fact he was going to be the new flight coach at Hogwarts. The Weasly fury was infamous, and Hermione for one, was wise enough to know not to invoke it at all costs. Ron would still act agitated and jealous if Viktor's name was even mentioned; Hermione knew that if she told him the new he would fly off the handle as he always did – a trait Hermione didn't particularly like about the young man. But she was practically bursting with this information. She _had _to tell someone.

Hermione's eyes flew up from the folded letter in her hands to see a red head poking through her door uncertainly.  
"I'm not disturbing you am I?" Ginny said quietly.  
Hermione gave a small laugh "Don't be silly Gin," She patted the space on the bed beside her "come on, sit down." Ginny quietly pulled the door closed behind her and sat next to her best friend.  
"What's the matter Mione'? You've cooped yourself up in your room for days. I know….I know things must be hard for you, but you can't just stay up here. We love you Hermione. We are worried." They made eye contact "Especially Ron."  
Shame-face, Hermione lowered her head. She _had _been restricting her activity in the Burrow. The only time she ever really left the room were to sue the amenities and to grab something to eat. She hadn't realised that it was so obvious that she was trying to keep to herself. Much less that she was making other people worried.  
"Just remember I'm here for you Hermione. Even when no one else will be, I'll be here for you. You can trust me."  
A light bulb flared inside Hermione's mind. She could tell _Ginny._ She sent a soft smile at her friend and gave her a small hug. "Thanks Gin," she said, letting go of her friend "I didn't realise I was making you all so worried. I guess I have been keeping to myself a lot. It…it just hurts. I know I shouldn't be complaining. I mean, my parents are alive. Safe. They aren't dead….like all those other people who are dying in the war; but I can't help but sometimes feel that having them alive, only to never see them again, _knowing _they have no memory of me….sometimes I can't help but think that's even _worse_." Hermione was Gin a dejected look, who replied with looked of combined understanding, sorrow and pity. Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose on the black of her red blouse. "But enough of that, I have some interesting new Gin; but you have to _promise _you won't tell Ron." Ginny's ears perked up; she loved a good bit of gossip. Especially if it was something Hermione _didn't _want Ron knowing.  
'_This is going to be good_' she thought as she vigorously nodded her head. Hermione – after checking no one was looking in or listening from the doors – handed Ginny the letter.  
Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look and she gestured at the letter, signalling for her to read it. After a quick scan of the letter, Ginny couldn't help but gasp.  
"OMG! Ron is going to _freak!_ After the Triwizard Tournament Ron goes into a _flying fit _at the mere mention of the guy! I can't wait to see his face when he first sees Viktor sitting at the teachers table in the Great Hall. Wait – why is Viktor Krum sending you an owl telling you about his new _job?_" Ginny asked suspiciously. Hermione felt a small blush rise up her neck; Ginny gasped loudly.  
"OMG ARE YOU FUCKING-" Hermione slapped a hand across her friend mouth, giving her a harsh glare.  
"Don't be stupid Gin. He's my friend," Hermione silenced her friends open mouth with another glare "And _nothing more._ I love Ron," Ginny shuddered slightly "I wouldn't do that to him. But Viktor and I have kept in touch since fifth year."  
"_Really?"_  
"Yeah, he was a good friend. I didn't see why I shouldn't keep in contact with him…even if Ron doesn't know."  
Ginny looked at Hermione "So you're not….at all?" she shook her head "Wow…if it was me I'd be all over his like a Garden Gnome on a new pair of wellies. Honestly I've had a really big thing since he came to school. Hey, do you think you could introduce me? I've seen him a couple of times, when he was hanging out with you, but I've never spoken to him. I would _really _like to get to know him." Hermione shot Ginny a knowing look "Not just because of _that." _Ginny blurted out "Well…I do want to try and get together with him. Not just because he is _smoking _mind you. But he would know a lot about Quidditch and that's _cool. _I mean, I would _kill _just for a chance to talk to the guy, even if it was only about Quidditch." Hermione gave her friend an appraising look.  
"What about Harry?"  
Ginny giggled. "Oh Hermione, we both decided to totally end things between us after the war. It just wouldn't work. He can barely deal with the pressure of just being who he is, let along having a girlfriend; especially a Weasly!" she giggled again "That and I don't think I ever loved him. I do love Harry, but I love him like I love Ron and Charlie and Bill and the twins….maybe even Percy; I don't think I really ever looked at him like that." She gave Hermione a sly look and waggled her orange eyebrows "And if I was perfectly honest with you…I think he fly's for the other team." Hermione gasped "Yeah I know, I don't think he's even realised it himself, but seriously…who looks at Quidditch magazines with eyes like _that_, besides Dean of course." Both girls were silent for a few seconds before breaking into a fit of laughter.  
"Sure Gin, I'll introduce him to you." Hermione said through subsiding giggles. The way Ginny squealed and threw her arms around her neck, Hermione could tell the girl really had a thing for the Bulgarian man.  
'_Man….seventh year sure is going to be interesting…'_

…..

His mother had been up there for _three hours! _With no word no so ever. No updates. No nothing. '_What in the name of Merlin's _BALLS _is going on up there?' _Though Draco did not care for the boy that currently resided in _his _room, he could not help but wonder what was happening to him.  
A silver shimmer caught Draco's eyes. He saw his mother's Barn Owl patronus – a patronus she was not particularly fond of – fly into the library to land in front of him.  
"Draco…"came the distorted voice of his mother "fetch me some more dittany, I've run out. Oh, and can you bring a small vial of the Harvest moon Dittany? Hurry." The Owl evaporated from sight, leaving Draco standing in the library.  
"What the hell? How can she need _another _vial of dittany? The vial I gave her was enough to fix that wound twice over! And _Harvest Moon Dittany! _That stuff is really rare! Why would she be using something like that on Potter?" Draco could help but mumble as he took the two vials up to his mother. His holidays had been less than pleasant and having '_Harry-Bloody-Potter_' in his home wasn't making then any better in the least. Without bothering to knock on the door Draco burst into the room. '_It _is _my room_.' He thought stubbornly, just before stepping through the doorway.  
Draco froze. His mother was sitting on a chair next to the bed, a wet rag in hand. Draco didn't expect the wound to shock him so much; there was no blood in sight. The skin had literally _fallen _of Potter's bones. There was a small tub next to his mother's feet, filled with the skin that had fallen of The-Boy-Who-Lived. His back and arms were completely red and raw; patches of blistered skin littered his body where the skin had not fallen off. The sight was sickening. The lower half of him was covered by a thin silk sheet, concealing _most _of him. Draco could just start to see burns peeking out from under the sheet. His mother was right – the burns _had _reached that far. His beautiful body had been destroyed!  
'_Wait….beautiful body? What the _hell_? Ugh Draco you need to get more sleep_.' He thought, shaking his head.  
"Draco," Narcissa said sternly, grabbing her son's attention "I thought I taught you how to knock." It wasn't a question, it was a statement; his mother wasn't pleased at his rude actions. If his mother was anything, it was a manner Nazi.  
Ignoring the grip at his manners, Draco walked over to his mother "I brought the vials, but I don't see why you need them. One vial should have been more than enough. You can seriously-" Draco stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that threatening look in his mother's blue eyes.  
"Draco!" came the chastising voice of Narcissa "Hush and pay attention. I need to show you something." Draco took a step closer to the boy on his bed; he made a mental note to get the elves to change the sheet s later for him.  
Narcissa took the dropper out of the vial of plain Dittany and hovered it above one of the lesser blisters resting on his arm. '_Is she _crazy! _One drop of Dittany would heal a wound thrice as bad as that!' _Draco opened his mouth to protest as a single drop fell onto the wound.  
Nothing happened.  
"What the…" The Dittany had had no effect on Potter. No one was immune to the effects of Dittany! It was unheard of.  
"Hand me the second vial Draco." Draco handed his mother the Harvest Moon Dittany and he watched as she placed one drop onto the same wound. It healed instantly. Narcissa turned to look at the confused expression on her sons face. He had no idea what was going on, it was not surprising; it had taken Narcissa quite a while to even come up with a theory why the Dittany had no effect on Potter. This test only proved that possibility.  
"Draco, do you know what makes Harvest Moon Dittany special?" Draco, as profound in potions as he was, shook his head "Harvest Moon Dittany can obviously only be cultivated on a harvest moon…but full-blooded _virgin_ Veela. After collecting the herb, they bless it and liquefy it. That is what makes it so special. The Veela don't have a habit of cultivating Dittany, as they possess immense healing capabilities and have no need of the substance. They only ever cultivate it when one of their own is suffering from a mortal wound that their natural abilities cannot heal. The reason they have to personally get and process is the Dittany is because _normal_, Dittany does not work on Veela." Narcissa looked from Potter to Draco "Do you understand what I'm saying Draco?"  
Draco's eyes widened in disbelief; '_Harry-FUCKING-Potter was a bloody Veela!_'  
Noticing the dawning of realisation in his cold grey eyes Narcissa spoke. "He is not a full Veela, only a quarter it would seem; which is why he is not healing as fast as he should be. A normal wizard would take a day or two to fully recuperate from an injury such as this, but for Mister Potter here it should only take around twelve hours for him to full recover. A _full _Veela would be healed from injuries such as this in mere hours. I wasn't quite sure he was part Veela at first, the Dittany test proved it for me, but the signs were there. His metabolic rate is all wrong – a lot faster than it should be, he has undergone a significant appearance change – going by his photos in the prophet that is, his hair had that unmistakable Veela shine to it, and" she reached towards Potters head which was turned on its side; she pried one of his eyes gently open with a long finger "if you look carefully, his eyes seem to be littered with silver specks." Closing the boy's eye, she turned to Draco "The boy is undoubtedly part Veela.  
"Leave now Draco. I have what I need to help along his healing process; I don't need you in the way." Slightly offended, Draco turned and walked off with a 'humph'; however before he could clear the doorway he heard his mother call out to him again.  
"Oh, and Draco," He cocked his head over his shoulder to meet his mother's glaring eyes "tell _no one _of this discovery." Draco nodded in response and closed the door behind him grinning, heading back down the stairwell towards the library to do some research.  
On Veela.

…..

Harry woke in a daze, his mind uncharacteristically fogged. In a reflex movement he reached over to grab his glasses from the bedside table, before realising he no longer needed them. When Harry found that his hand felt nothing but fine silk at the full extension of his arm, a wave of confusion rushed over him.  
This wasn't his bed.  
Harry quickly sat bolt-upright in the four-poster bed. He was seated in the middle of a king-size bed, donned with sheets so dark a green they were almost black, silver curtains were drawn across all sides, shielding him from whatever lay beyond them.  
Summoning up his Gryffindor courage, Harry wrenched open the curtains. He didn't know what he was expecting; a torture chamber, a stalkers house, a horde of fans…anything but this. The room was large, a bit bigger than his dorm at Hogwarts. It was decorated sparingly; a moderate bookshelf sat in the corner of the room, laden with books. A small desk littered with papers and nick-nacks sat a meter away from the bed, a large, circular, white Persian rug sat in the middle of the room and a few broom models hung on the walls.  
Two doors stood at the end of the room, begging to be opened. Harry slowly crawled off the bed and stepped onto the cold floor.  
"Fuck its cold here." Wrapping his arms around his torso Harry finally noticed his nakedness. Snatching up a pair of black slacks that had been left on the end of the bed, Harry pulled on the clothing and slowly and cautiously padded to the doors.  
The first – Harry found – was a walk in wardrobe. Harry had never known one person to own so many clothes; being so close to the Weasly's seeing a sight like this seemed almost preposterous. He could not even begin to count the number of items the wardrobe held. Everything was green, silver, black and white, no other colours in sight.  
'_Great, I'm in a Death Eater's closet.' _Harry glowered at the surrounding garments. They obviously belonged to a Slytherin, all was high quality; even the casual robes at the front of the closet. Expensive and formal robes were held at the back; there was even a deep blue one. His curiosity getting the better of him, Harry reached towards the offending garment to get a better look at it. His hand froze mid-air as a gleam caught his silver and emerald orbs. Pushing the expensive robes aside, a small door appeared. Brows furrowed, Harry pushed the door aside to reveal a small collection of – unbelievably – muggle clothing. '_Why in Merlin's name would someone with a wardrobe like this have muggle clothing?'  
_The sound of rattling bottles rang loudly in Harry's ears. Closing the secret door and hiding it with robes, Harry backed out of the wardrobe; silently closing the door. Glancing at the adjacent door, he noticed it was ajar.  
Peering through the crack in the door, Harry was met with a sight that made his breath catch in his breath.  
_Draco Malfoy. _  
The floodgates of Harry's mind opened and he was washed with the memories of the transgressions earlier that day. The inheritance…the Dursley's…the pot…the apparition mishap…Malfoy Manor…an outrageous Draco…and the faint memory of a soft leather couch.  
"Oh _hell_." Harry softly whispered as he looked through the crack in the doorway.  
Malfoywas standing in front of a basin and mirror lathering his hair with countless potions, in nothing but a small towel; a towel which just barely covered what it was supposed to. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes stray to the droplets of water that were still dripping softly from Malfoy's hair; trickling down his alabaster back and beneath the small white towel.  
Harry could faintly see the tips of scars on his back, presumably from his 'sectumsemprea' curse in his sixth year; an act even to this day Harry still sorely regretted, even if it _was _Malfoy.  
His hair had grown slightly longer than it has been in the war, almost reaching the ends of his ears, but not quite. Even in its wet and un-styled state, it seemed to give the young man an air of maturity about him that only a Malfoy could possess. Then again, it was hard to imagine Malfoy as un-mature any more.  
Harry had come to understand his situation in the past year and he had come to pity his former nemesis; which, evidently, was why he spoke for them in their trial. He could not save Malfoy Sr. and Harry wouldn't want to even if he could; the man truly lived for the dark lord; unlike his wife and son.  
Harry may not like Malfoy, but he could not deny his new found – almost – respect for the man, who had experienced horrors no one should ever should; a burden Harry himself could relate to.  
Lost in his train of thought, Harry had leaned too heavily on to the door. It had surged forward and he had fallen flat on his face, right at the feet of a shocked Draco Malfoy.  
"My, my, my, the infamous Harry Potter, always willing to make an entrance," the blonde sneered, and with a quirk of his perfectly angled eyebrow he said "and a closet pervert with a preference for _men _nonetheless." A scarlet blush quickly made its way up Harry's neck and to his cheeks.  
Pushing himself off the ground, an outrage Harry stepped up to the almost naked Malfoy, so they were almost nose to nose.  
"I am _not _'always willing to make an entrance' you misbegotten, spoilt brat! What the hell are you doing standing around dripping wet in a rag small enough to be a _bloody hand towel_?"  
Nose in the air Draco sniffed at the affronted boy "Says the sod wearing _my _pants Potter."  
Harry paled considerably "Y-your _pants_?" '_Oh god I'm going to throw up.'_  
"My room Potter. My room, my bathroom, my pants."  
"Your room?" he squeaked. Doing a double take of his surroundings Harry realised that this room definitely belonged to the gaudy Malfoy.  
The two stood awkwardly in the large bathroom. Harry couldn't help but notice the scrutinising way Malfoy stared at him. His eyes trailed over his length, from the tips of his toes to his hair. Eventually landing on his eyes; he stood and stared intensely into those shimmering orbs. If he didn't know any better he would've though Malfoy was checking him out.  
Harry started to shift awkwardly under the long and hard gaze.  
"What the hell Malfoy? Can't keep your eyes off me? Bet your Death Eater friends would _love _to hear about you checking out The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry saw the way Malfoy paled and the way a fear slowly etched itself into his chiselled features and he instantly regretted the insult. Harry knew better than most Malfoy had been manipulated into committing the acts of Voldemort.  
He opened his mouth to spout out some apology, but Malfoy held up a hand silencing him.  
"Shut it Potter. Not a word. I am no _Death Eater_." He spat the word "I will never be either. You know that, otherwise you would never have stepped in at mine or my mother's trials." Harry wasn't aware Malfoy knew of his intervention in their trials.  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled, ashamed.  
Malfoy just stared at him. '_The Golden Boy just apologised to me? What the hell?' _  
"You should be." He stated, getting over his initial shock "I was just getting a better look at you Potter. You definitely don't look like your old self. Being part Veela certainly has made its changes on you, you don't look half ugly anymore. You're almost passable as a decent human being now."  
'_More than decent Potter, you're practically shaggable!' _Malfoy's train of thought halted suddenly '_Wait? WHAT did I just think? Shaggable? Merlins Balls….this is some dry season. How could Potter ever come close to being shaggable! Ugh…I think I need another shower to clear my head.'  
_"You know!" gasped Harry.  
"Don't worry Potter, I didn't run of and tell Skeeter about your little inheritance. It happens to every witch and wizard that comes of age; _yours _just happened to be special. Of course the '_Savour of the Wizard world' _would _have _to have a special inheritance!" Malfoy's words were practically dripping with spite and sarcasm.  
"Hey…I didn't ask for this ya' know."  
He scoffed, pushing Harry's shoulder and sending him stumbling into the doorframe. He didn't notice the wince Harry gave as his tender back slammed into the doorframe.  
"Puh-lease. Like you don't want even _more _limelight, you practically bathe in the stuff Potter. Don't deny it, you love it." Just as Harry was about to do just that, Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room looking for Harry.  
"POTTER!" shrieked a disturbed Narcissa "What in Merlin's name are you doing out of bed! AND DRACO! What are you doing to him? Slamming him into doorframes in his condition, what are you thinking?" Malfoy opened his mouth to object, but his mother silenced him with a glare that said say-another-word-and-your-grounded.  
"Potter! Stop gawking and get into that bed! I need to inspect your wounds!" Harry recognised that tone, it was similar to the one Molly used to chastise the twins after a particularly messy prank; he knew it was a tone not to be messed with.  
Since he knew he could trust the woman to a certain small degree, a stepped over to the woman and she motioned him to sit on the bed with his back to her. Legs crossed, Harry sat stiffly as he felt her eyes scanning his back. He hissed when her fingers ghosted over his spine.  
"Oh…does it still hurt?"  
"Yes…considerably over and near the spine at least. Everywhere else is just tender." '_Omg what am I doing? This is Narcissa MALFOY!'  
_"Well, considering your lineage your healing speed does not surprise me, though honestly I thought it would be a bit faster….obviously not; but you should feel completely fine in an hour or two. Take the numbing and pepper-up potions and then come down to the kitchens, I'll have the elves fetch something for you." She got up and turned to her son "Draco, fetch Potter something appropriate to wear, we can't be having him running around the estate dressed like…that."  
Watching the woman swiftly go from the bedroom, Harry turned to the younger Malfoy; the boy just shrugged. "She's like that. You'd better do what she says, she not someone to take kindly to you ignoring her. Here," he threw an emerald sweater and black skinny jeans to the boy "They are enchanted to fit whoever wears them so they'll fit. Get dressed and come down Potter. Don't bother ever trying to give those back to me, since you're going to wear them I don't want them back."  
Watching him leave, Harry picked up the clothing that had been thrown at him and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. After removing the slacks, Harry tugged on the jeans and sweater; though both were apparently enchanted to fit his body, both garments seemed to be quite snug on his body. Hugging every one of his curves quite tightly, even the ones Harry wasn't even sure _should _be showing. Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't used to seeing himself in clothes that actually fit his body, considering for years the only clothing he had was the hand-me downs of that all too large a cousin. He had to admit he kinda liked the way he looked; he ran his hair through his through his now perfect hair, liking the way it fell about his face. Seeing a bundle of silver silk hair ties however, Harry decided to pull his hair back into a soft pony tail that would make even Lucius Malfoy green with envy.  
Deciding he looked good enough he plodded barefoot out of the room and down the staircase. It wasn't until he reached the bottom that he realised that he didn't actually know where the kitchen was. Taking a random guess, he went down the hall and opened the second door to his left. It was the library evidently, filled with tomes and books uncountable in number. Seeing a table covered in scattered papers, Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the table to investigate.  
It turned out to be the plans for a foundation of some sorts…for children affected by the war. Orphans, cripples and the sort, it was designs and plans for a foundation.  
'The Malfoy Foundation'  
The script was obviously Draco Malfoy's; Harry had come to be able to quickly recognised the handwriting after years of having insulting notes thrown at him during class.  
'_Malfoy? Why would he plan something like this? Is he guilty? He's got to have an ulterior motive. But even I can tell these plans seem genuine, obviously a lot of thought and planning went into these. Could he seriously want to do this? Could he really be planning to start up some charity? Malfoy? But he wouldn't be able to! Not with where he is right now! No one would back him! But I can't deny it's a good idea, im more surprised at the fact he was the first to think about it. It's a great idea, perfect for Teddy. It's a really good idea, even if it is Malfoy's…' _  
Harry heard someone clear their throat, he spun around still clutching the papers to see Malfoy staring coldly at him. Blushing he dropped the papers onto the table.  
"Oh go on Potter, laugh. I know you want to. _Draco Malfoy_, want to start up a charity for children affected by the war. Who ever heard of such a thing? Well don't worry; I doubt you'll have to put up with the idea as I doubt anyone will ever back it. I mean, it is the 'Malfoy Foundation' after all."  
The scowling Malfoy went over and picked his papers up from the table, putting them into order and whisking them away to put them into a drawer.  
"Come on you nosey twat, I'll show you to the blasted kitchens as it seems your too stupid to find them for yourself."  
"I'll back it."  
Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. '_What?_'  
"I'll back it…the foundation. It's a good idea… and uh, I-I'm not…I'm just surprised you were the first to think of it. It's a genuinely good idea, even if _you _thought of it first. I-I would back it. Children are often affected the worst by these types of events; I know that for a fact." His voice faltered slightly, so slightly that Malfoy almost didn't notice it "It-it's a great idea for kids like Teddy; my Godson – your cousin as well I think…but…uh, I just…I don't like you Malfoy, but im willing to work with you to make this foundation real. It would help." Harry lowered his eyes to the floor, not really wanting to see Malfoy's undoubtedly shocked face.  
"Are you serious? Would you _really _back a charity….thought up by _me, _a foundation named thusly? After everything you're still a bloody Gryffindor aren't you? Willing to do anything for those in need, even if that means working hand in hand with a Malfoy." Harry looked up and glared at Malfoy, he seemed to think Harry was joking. He noticed the glare Harry directed his way and paused "You're actually serious aren't you? You're willing to do this aren't you Potter?" he nodded "If you're sure Potter." Harry hardened his glare and Malfoy sighed "Very well Potter," he stuck out his hand "truce?" Looking at the hand warily, Harry moved his eyes to those intense grey and steely eyes peering into his. He gulped loudly and grabbed the hand extended in front of his face. Swallowing his doubts he said bravely with a small – but genuine – smile "Truce ferret."  
Malfoy pulled on Harry's hand so they were once again almost nose to nose "Back out of this scar head and you won't be around to regret it."  
Nodding, Harry let go of the hand and gestured to the door "Are you going to show me where the kitchen is or what? I'm bloody starving!" Rolling his eyes, Malfoy led the boy to the kitchens, where his mother and house elves were waiting

…..

As Malfoy told his mother of their plans Harry sat next to a bench as he scoffed down a sandwich. Once the plate was clean he shoved it in the face of a house elf standing near him. "Anafer Sunwidt Prease." Harry said mouth still full.  
"Merlin Potter, you eat almost as badly as the Weasel. Your manners are atrocious! What is that? Three in five minutes? Anyone would think you haven't eaten in days." He said with a disgusted tone, his mother looked at him with a similar expression. Swallowing and accepting the fourth sandwich from the elf – who said her name was Nancy – he replied "I haven't."  
Both Malfoy's shared a look of confusion. "You mean to tell me you haven't eaten in…"  
Harry tilted his head and look to the ceiling thinking "…in four days I think, I don't really know. The days kinda roll together when I'm with _them_." He couldn't help but sneer just thinking of them. Taking a bite into the ham and cheese sandwich he heard a scoff behind him and turned to face Malfoy. "You're telling me the _Golden Boy,"_ the tone in which he spoke earned him a smack at the back of his head from his mother that Harry tried not to laugh at "…that _you _haven't eaten in four days? Oh BULL. Like hell your Par…Aunt and Uncle don't dote on you every single second like the _saviour _you are." _SMACK; another_ hand to the back of the head and a glare from his mother.  
Both Malfoy's looked at Harry expectantly; he just shrugged and swallowed his sandwich. "Yeah, they love me about as much as Voldemort did." The two shuddered slightly at the name and Harry rolled his eyes. "Mrs Malfoy, do you have a pensive?"  
"Narcissa please…and why do you need a pensive?"  
"I figured it would just be easier to show you, you wanted to know how I got my back all marred up like that anyway. I might as well just show you. That and I figure if you just watch I can eat and not stop every five seconds to speak" A thought stuck Harry and he suddenly became fearful. "…um…where is my wand? I didn't see it when I woke up and I was…disorientated when I woke up and didn't really notice its absence, you wouldn't happen to have it would you?" Taking another bite of the sandwich he looked at the two.  
Draco took it out of his pocket and handed it to him. Slightly disturbed that Malfoy had had his wand…and not instantly snapped it, Harry accepted the wand. "Thanks Draco."  
Both Malfoy's froze for a fraction of a second and looked at Harry. "What? You don't expect me to keep calling you Malfoy do you? It'll get confusing with both of you around." Shrugging Harry took another bite of the sandwich, ignoring the strange looks directed his way. "You don't mind the pensive idea do you Mrs…Narcissa?"  
"Not at all, I'm sure it'll clear up a lot of things. I particularly want to know how you got burned like that_. Accio Pensive_!" A Small silver dish came quickly floating into the room, it was small and thin, encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. '_Typical Mafloy.'_  
"Go ahead Potter,"  
"Harry, please." He said with a smile; Draco made a choking sound.  
"Harry, go ahead."  
Harry figured he should probably give them a bit of back story, rather than just show them the…incident. Placing his wand to his head, Harry pulled out a few select memories; snippets of his first eleven years of life, the cupboard under the stairs, the beatings from Dudley and his gang, the tongue lashings from his aunt, the beatings from his uncle, the chores, the day he got his letter and the events leading to that, his second year rescue, his third year where he blew up his aunt and ran away, the days of starvation, the day he saved Dudley from the Dementors and how the Dursley's had 'thanked' him for it, the nights he woke screaming only to have Vernon walk in and beat him until he stopped screaming, and finally the day of his inheritance.  
Thinking it was enough to give the two a full-enough story, he pulled out the memories and placed them in the Pensive. "I put in some older memories as well. I hope you don't mind, but I figured it would just make things easier. Less questions. Draco, you might as well look as well, I don't want to explain things twice." Shovelling more food into his mouth – Nancy had made him another two sandwiches –he gestured at the Malfoy's to look into the pensive and turned away to continue eating.

After a good fifteen minutes, Harry was full and satisfied, having eaten his share of sandwiches – he counted elven and fives glasses of butterbeer – he waited patiently for the Malfoy's to raise their heads out of the pensive.  
After another two minutes the Malfoy's were thrown out of the pensive. Malfoy…no, no, it's Draco now. Draco.  
Draco seemed stunned to say the least; he just opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish. Narcissa on the other hand, seemed angry, her face was a horrible pink; her eyes were wide and she looked as if she were about to burst.  
Not knowing what to say to fill the silence that was starting to turn awkward, Harry started rambling "Well…that's my story. I know a lot of people have it worse, so I don't let it get to me. But…um….yeah, that's how I got burnt anyway. Oh…I'm going to have to go back…. Ah damn…I just realised I left my trunk and Hedwig there. Merlin…I hope she's ok. Dudley and Vernon sometimes pluck her feathers when they really want to get to me. I hope she's ok. Well, you were right Narcissa. The pain is all gone, so I'd say im all healed up. Uh…thanks…for…ya'know, healing me. I should go; I think I'll bunk out at Grimmauld Place. It's probably not a good idea for me to hang around too long. Thanks." Before he could even stand up, Harry felt a pair of long, thin arms wrap around him. Both teens' eyes widened with shock, as Narcissa hugged _Harry Potter.  
_Narcissa was not known for showing compassion, so seeing such a woman openly hugging Harry was startling to say the least.  
Letting go of him Harry could properly see the anger flashing dangerously in her eyes. "Filthy muggles! That's just inhumane! Don't they have laws stopping those kinds of things?"  
Harry – once again – shrugged, indifferent "Yeah, they do. But no one outside of the Dursley residence knew I actually existed until I was five or so. And when people did learn that I lived with them they thought I was some special child with a disorder and stayed home. They were none the wiser."  
She shook her head "We were harsh with Draco but that's just ridiculous!"  
Draco was still standing rooted to the spot. He finally managed to get out a sentence "You lived…in a cupboard…under some _stairs_…for _eleven years?_"  
"Yeah. The-Boy-Who-Lived-In-A-Cupboard-Under-Some-Stairs. That's me." Getting out of his chair, Harry cast a small tempus charm.  
7.30PM.  
'_Man I was asleep for a while!' _  
"Well they should all be watching the telly about now, so I think I'll silently apparate back and grab my trunk and Hedwig and go to Grimmauld Place. Thanks, for everything. I'll keep in touch Draco. I was serious about the foundation!"  
As Harry walked through the door, Narcissa's commanding voice halted him in his tracks "You hold it _right there _Harry Potter!" Harry slowly turned around to be faced with the tall Narcissa striding over to him "You are NOT going anywhere! You need sleep and rest! I don't _care _if you _think _you're feeling better. I know you're not. You're going to stay here for the rest of the holidays if that's what it takes! Now UPSTAIRS with you! I will NOT be known as the woman who threw Harry Potter out onto the doorstep in his time of need!  
"I've had the elves set up a room for you. Nancy will show you where, it's across the hall from Draco. So if you need a potion or anything during the night you can just shout." Draco scoffed; Narcissa glared at him "Draco, if Harry needs your help with anything you _will _help him. I will not have a patient of mine disregarded because of school-boy squabbles!"  
Narcissa looked at the shell-shocked Veela in front of her – part Veela boy in front of her. "Now Harry, we have not…gotten along previously to say the least. The war is over and everything that made us… enemies – for want of a better term – is gone. I am willing to put the past behind us and act like I mature adult. I hope you will stay with us; I want to be able to watch you, be able to check your vitals. I'm sure I might be able to help you learn a bit more about your heritage as well; as I find this particularly curious. I'm sure Draco feels the same as myself of course." She sent a Draco a look  
"I may not seem like it Potter, but I wouldn't mind 'putting the past behind us'. This won't mean I like you. But I'm willing to be civil, certainly if that means if you're willing to help me with my foundation."  
Harry stood stunned in the doorway looking at Narcissa and Draco. She wanted him to stay _here! _At Malfoy _Manor! _Ron would surely deck him if he even caught ear of him even considering staying with the Malfoy's; certainly so if he had the option at staying at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place…which he did.  
But Harry couldn't deny he wanted to help Draco build the foundation, and he also wanted to learn about his Veela quarter. Harry couldn't ignore the benefits of staying with them, but neither could he ignore the fact that he would actually have to live with the duo.  
Weighing his options Harry looked at Narcissa. "I'd be honoured to stay here with you Narcissa, Draco. I am willing to put the past behind me. Anything to do with the war I'd rather forget. You seem to have changed; you could've left me on the doorstep Draco, and left me to die. But you didn't. And Narcissa, you didn't have to heal me or offer me homage and a place to stay but you did none the less. It would seem I have misjudged you. I accept your offer." Harry smiled brilliantly at the two; his Veela attributes shining, the epitome of beauty and elegance.  
Draco wouldn't admit it, but seeing Potter smile so openly like that almost made his breath catch in his throat. Almost.  
"Um…I still will have to get my things from the Dursley's though. I couldn't possibly leave Hedwig there, who knows what they will do to her."  
Narcissa looked at the boy with a scheming and evil gleam in her eye. "Well we can't have that now, can we? It's decided, tomorrow, we go to the Dursley's."

TBC


	4. A Video

Chapter 3 - A video

It was late at night, and Draco was hunched over the desk in his room as he went over and edited the plans for the foundation. It was an arduous task, that drove even someone as educated as Draco to the point of madness.  
Leaning back on his chair with a frustrated sigh, Draco ran his cramped fingers through his unusually tussled hair. "Potter better be bloody serious about this…" mumbled the boy.  
Draco had managed to fully construct a ledger of all the requirements and permits needed to build the hospital/orphanage/charity; Draco was sure there was a proper term for the building he was drawing up, but he was too tired to even think of it. He had also come up with an accurate quote for the cost, allowing for all possible mishaps during construction as well.  
It was certainly quite the feat; a feat that had taken its toll on Draco.  
Groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rose from his chair and strode over to his bed to promptly crawl under his freshly changed silk sheets. He could not be bothered changing so he stripped off his black t-shirt and jeans, slipping into the bed in only his Slytherin green boxers.  
Casting a tempus charm Draco checked the time, just to see how long he had really been working.  
12.47PM  
Groaning and placing his wand on the bedside table, Draco rolled over and buried himself deep within the sheets.

….

Draco had barely been asleep for five minutes before a blood-curdling shriek sent him flying into an upright position. It was definitely one of the worst sounds Draco had ever heard; the screaming sounded more animal than human. It was filled with sorrow, pain and anguish; feelings so horrible that even the strongest of Dementors could not invoke them. The absolute pain could be felt through the entire Manson; there was not a creature in the house that did not feel a fraction of the pain the screaming creature felt.  
Leaping from his bed and snatching his wand, Draco dashed into the hallway in search of the screaming creature.  
"Oh _shit._" Hissed Draco, before throwing himself into Potter's room, expecting to find a wounded creature of some sorts in the room.  
However, Draco did not find an animal, or a creature. He was only met with the sight of Harry Potter, writhing and screaming on the bed.  
'_POTTER was the one screaming!' _  
Harry, had managed to kick the sheets off the bed and tear his shirt to shreds in the midst of his fits. His eyes were rolled back into his head, the whites gleaming in the moonlight that shone through the open window. He was clawing at his bare chest with his fingernails; numerous bloody scratch marks danced across his flesh.  
Draco took a hurried step towards the boy before halting almost immediately. He had not noticed it immediately, but Harry was floating a good five centimetres off the bed spread. His magic was in flux; his long hair whipped around him angrily, the fabric of his slacks flapped, even the bed's curtains were flapping wildly about.  
He was also _glowing_, only slightly, but glowing none the less.  
It was at this moment Narcissa decided to join the fray; barely wasting a moment, she rushed over to the bed, ignoring the angry magic that enveloped the bed and boy.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T-STOP IT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL THEM!" Harry started screaming even louder; Draco clamped his hands to his ears, trying to deafen the pain-filled cries and pleas "CEDRIC! MOTHER, FATHER! REMUS! FRED! MOODY! SIRUIS! TONKS! ARRRGGHHH-" His cries cut off and he was reduced - one again – to screaming.  
Narcissa tried to reach out to Harry, to calm him, to sooth him; do anything at all. Her hand only seemed to bounce off an invisible wall Harry's magic had encased him in, protecting him.  
She instead waved her wand intricately over the boy, who screamed in anguish. Narcissa's magic seemed to be doing its work however, Harry slowly lowered onto the bed, and the wind lowered dramatically; the invisible wall however, did not lower.  
Still with a slight wind around him, the faintly glowing boy continued to scream and claw at his chest; which was now completely drenched in blood.  
Draco rushed over to the bedside, woken out of his stupor, to see if he could be of help. He was a foot away from the bedside when his foot caught with the edge of the rug and Draco was sent flying. He flew past his mother and through the barrier and onto the legs of Harry; who screams halted as soon as he was touched.  
Narcissa looked on in shocked awe at her son, lying across the legs of the now whimpering Harry Potter. "_What _did you _do _Draco?"  
Before he could answer however, Harry wrenched himself into a sitting position and grabbed onto the shoulders of the stunned blonde. "I-I didn't kill them!" he pleaded with glazed and foggy eyes "Tell them to leave me alone. I didn't-I wouldn't-tell them to stop hurting me. I didn't KILL! It wasn't me. He did it. I didn't kill them! Make it STOP!" The distraught boy flung his arms around Draco's shoulders, sobbing violently.  
Still sitting on his legs, Draco craned his neck over Harry's head to silently plead with his wide eyed mother. Seeming just as confused as he was by the whole situation, Narcissa whispered "_I don't know! _ Just try soothing him until I come back," Draco gave her a horrified look "just do something! I'm getting him a dreamless sleep and healing potion! Be careful! He's more than likely being controlled by the Veela part of himself right now. He's in a fragile state of mind, especially so considering his past few days. Be careful Draco, even if he is only part Veela, an emotional Veela is a _dangerous _Veela." She dashed out of the room leaving Draco helpless to the emotional Veela boy.  
Harry started to sob harder, squeezing Draco with all his might.  
"Uh…don't…um, it's ok." Draco awkwardly put his arms around Harry; it seemed to quiet him. With a newly gained confidence Draco continue to whisper softly to the wounded boy. At the same time being careful not to provoke him, in fear of the Veela magic dwelling inside of him "Don't worry…um, they won't hurt you. They can't hurt you…um…"  
"B-b-but they c-c-can. They tell me i-it's my f-f-f-fault. _It's true! I KILLED THEM!_" howled Harry.  
Draco brought an unsure hand to the thick mop of black hair that was nestled into his chest. "You didn't kill them Potter, Voldemort did. Voldemort killed them. You _saved _them."  
Harry sniffed. "V-Voldemort…I…I killed him. He's dead?"  
"Yes that's right, you killed him Potter….um, you saved everyone remember? Uh…You're helping now too, you uh, your helping me make a foundation for the children affected by the war remember."  
Harry raised his head out of Draco's bare chest and looked into his grey eyes. Draco found it slightly unnerving to have Harry be so close to him, they were merely an inch apart, noses almost touching. There wasn't a detail Draco could miss on Harry's face, it was only clear how disorientated and fearful the boy felt, amongst other things of course.  
"I'm…helping?"  
"Yes, you are helping Potter."  
Harry let out a sigh and leaned his forehead against Draco's; the blonde had to use everything in him not to pull away from Harry instantly. He didn't want to find out what would happen to him if an emotional Veela got angry at him. "I'm…helping. I'm…not bad? I'm…good?"  
Draco stifled a gasp as Harry breathed warm breath over his face. He was so close, so very close. Harry smelt woody and musky, and slightly of apples strangely enough; the scent tickled Draco's nose.  
Taking a small shaky breath to calm himself Draco replied "Yes. You are _good_, you were never bad. Don't listen to them." Taking this opportunity Draco grasped Harry's face with both hands and pulled his face back to what Draco deemed a safe distance "You-are-good-Harry-Potter."  
Narcissa chose this moment to walk in. She stood staring at the two boys, eyes gazing into each other's passionately, before leaping into action. Taking a look at Harry, Narcissa set the healing potion on the table and walked over to the bedside; the barrier had seemed to fall as Harry grew more content.  
She gave the Dreamless Sleep to Draco "Here, make him drink this. Looks like he's more likely to listen to you than me."  
"What about the healing potion, doesn't that need to be administered first?"  
"Look at his chest."  
Draco took a look at Harry's chest and felt his eyes widen in shock. He could see the last of the scratches knitting themselves back together.  
"Mmmmm…" Draco was brought out of his staring as Harry started trying to snuggle back into his chest.  
"No,no,no,no. Don't do that." Harry looked at up Draco, fresh tears threatening to brim over; he instantly backtracked "Sorry, I just need you to drink this Potter. It will make you feel _all _better, go on now drink up."  
"W-will they stop? Will it make them go away?"  
'_MERLIN! Potter is so fragile!'_ Draco took a steadying breath "Yes,yes. Now drink up. It will make everything go away. There you go." Harry took the bottle and drank slowly "Yes, that's it Potter. Drink it all down."  
"Finished…" Draco took the empty bottle from Harry and gently lay him back down on the bed. He turned to his mother to ask what he should do next, but she had slipped away whilst Draco was feeding Harry the potion. '_…oh that's not _FAIR!'  
He pulled the sheets up over Harry; he stared at Draco the entire time, never once taking his eyes off him. Draco nodded at Harry and turned on his heel.  
"DON'T GO!" Harry pleaded and snatched his wrist. Draco glared at him and he cowered slightly under the sheets; but he did not let go of Draco's wrist. "Don't…stay with me. They might come back. Don't leave. Please Draco." Draco knew he was out of his right mind right now, but that didn't change the way the words affected him.  
'_Oh hell. Potter said _please, _he never says please. I can't just leave him. He might start screaming again, that and mother will kill me if she finds out I left him. Oh, they both better bloody appreciate this_' Draco inwardly growled before turning back to Harry.  
"Fine!" he snapped "But only until you fall sleep!"  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling down further into the sheets. "'Night Draco."  
"Goodnight Potter." Said Draco, from his chair next to the bed.  
"Harry." Harry opened his eyes and stared at Draco, still latching onto his hand.  
"Goodnight…Harry." Harry smiled gently at Draco – which gave the blonde a funny feeling in his gut – and closed his eyes.  
"Mmmmm, I…like it…when you say…my name…Draco." Mumbled the boy.  
Draco stared at Harry '_Don't listen to him Draco, he's half awake and he's most likely more Veela than Potter at the moment. Think nothing of it. There's no way he'd say something like that coherently.' _  
"Sleep." Draco commanded. Nodding groggily, Harry closed his eyes, and within a matter in minutes he was dead to the world.  
When Draco was sure he was totally asleep, he stood up and tried to get his wrist back. It was a fruitless task, Harry had Draco's wrist firmly clasped in his hand, and he was not letting go. If Draco pulled any harder on his wrist, Harry could wake up, and he did _not _want Harry to wake up again. Draco didn't want to go through that a second time.  
Sitting down in the chair once again Draco sighed angrily "Fucking Potter."

…

Harry woke mid-morning the next day, not feeling rested at all. He could only imagine why. He felt something odd under his arm, looking over he saw a piece of torn and shredded fabric poking out from under his arm; it and the sheets around it were covered in blood.  
That however, was not what shocked Harry to his very core. _Draco_ was sitting in the chair next to his bed, _holding his hand_, wearing nothing but _boxers_. He seemed to be snoring softly and his eyes were closed, gambling he was asleep; Harry slid his hand out of the other boys and pulled it quickly back beside his body. Harry rubbed his hand, feeling a strange, cold sensation flush over it at the loss of human contact.  
Harry peered at the almost naked boy beside his bed, dressed only in emerald green, silk boxers. Sitting up on his heels, Harry leaned closer to Draco, simply staring at him.  
Harry had been right earlier, his curse from sixth year _had _scarred him flush across his chest. He was heavily toned - behind the multitude of scars, from the years of Quidditch practice and tournaments. He bore no chest hair either, except for a small tantalising stream of hair that could just be seen poking out of his boxers.  
Flushing at his own perverseness, Harry looked up at the boy's face. '_What am I doing? I'm not even GAY!' _  
Harry hated to admit it, but even if he wasn't gay, Harry could see why the female population of Hogwarts had deemed Draco the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts– aside from Harry of course. Harry couldn't deny the fact the boy has quite a soft beauty when he was asleep. '_When the scowl and sneer is off his face he isn't so bad looking…' _His hair hung in front of his closed eyes, out of its usually kempt state. Not being able to resist, Harry reached out a slender hand to brush those fine, blonde locks out of his eyes.  
"…What are you doing Potter?" Draco snaked open one eye to look at the offending hand. Snatching it back and blushing profusely Harry glared at Draco.  
"What are you doing almost naked in my room?" he quipped.  
"Says the one about to molest a sleeping man," Draco jibed back "and for your information, I could _not _go back to my room after your little…_episode_ Potter. You-wouldn't-let-me." He snarled at Harry, clearly more frustrated with the situation than Harry was.  
"Huh?"  
Draco rolled his eyes "As intelligent as ever I see Potter. You woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Mother and I try and help but your Veela magic was out of control – really Potter you should be able to control your magic subconsciously by now. You had put up a barrier around yourself with your weird ass magic; for some reason I was able to get through it and Mother made me try to calm you down whilst she went and fetched a Dreamless Sleep potion. I fed it to you, and you grabbed my wrist and refused to let me leave. Honestly, I think your Veela was controlling you because you were acting like a three year old that had lost its mother. Hence…why I am here in nothing but my boxers, I jumped straight out of bed to stop your damned screaming, there was no way in hell anyone could sleep with your racket going on." Draco ran his hand through his hair; it was sticking out all over the place which annoyed Draco to no end.  
"Ah…yeah…should've warned you about that I suppose…I'll remember to put up a silencing charm tonight I swear."  
"You _knew! _You knew that was going to happen! What the HELL Potter!" shrieked an outraged blonde. "It doesn't happen every night!" exclaimed Harry, hanging his head in abashment "It has gotten worse though after the war. I guess I'm just guilty that's all. I mean…ugh, never mind Draco. I don't want to discuss this with you." Harry looked at the bed which was covered with mauled pieces of bloody fabric "What happened to my shirt?"  
"You were clawing your chest to shreds…really Potter, you _are _mental" getting up from his chair, he looked at the raven-blue haired boy on the bed "Now if you will allow me, I'm going back to my room. You better get yourself dressed Potter, you've got a _big _day ahead of you."  
Harry watched the alabaster skinned blonde strut out of the room with a sneer, shutting the door behind him.  
'_Big day? What? Why…oh, I remember. I'm going back to the Dursley's today.'  
_  
Harry Potter sat in the library with a scowl that could rival Snape's. Returning to the Dursley's had always put him in a right foul mood, but given the circumstances 'foul' was an understatement. He was feeling positively wretched.  
Flicking through a muggle novel he had found, he tried to distract himself from his impending doom.  
Narcissa stood in the doorway and watched the youth, she could barely begin to imagine how he must be feeling. She certainly understood the pain he felt at the death of his friends and loved ones, but what she could not even come to grasps with was how much pressure the war had put on the boy, and the toll it had taken on him. She knocked gently on the door fame and watched as Harry looked up from his book. "Like it?"  
"Yeah, it's an old favourite of mine. I love Alice in Wonderland, but I didn't think you would have muggle books in your library."  
"Just because I am a pureblood does not mean I can't enjoy good literature." She walked over and sat on the arm chair next to Harry "Now about today," the purely Slytherin sneer returned to his face "don't look at me like that Harry, it's rude. Now, about today; I'm not sending you there on your own, Merlin knows what they would do to you."  
"I killed one of the darkest wizards of all time. I think I can manage this."  
Narcissa raised a sceptical eyebrow "Be that as true as it may, you are under my care for the time being and I _will not _take any chance of you being harmed. Plus, from what I've seen, your emotions seem…overzealous to say the least. Now in your current state, with your magic still unstable, going back by yourself could not only present yourself to harm, but your relatives as well. Now as unpleasant as they may be, I'm sure you don't want to do them…serious harm."  
Harry looked away from the woman, he couldn't deny her, she was right. As much as he hated them, he didn't want them to come to any serious harm. He couldn't bare to have any more wounded souls upon his conscious.  
"But," she said, plucking the book from the boys hands and snapping it shut "that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."  
He looked at the baby blue eyes that shone with a rare twinkle. Curious Harry leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm. "…oh do tell Narcissa."  
Leaning down, she whispered frantically in his ear; as she spoke Harry could feel the grin start to spread madly across his face, bad mood disappearing almost instantaneously.  
"God's…that has to be the most _Slytherin _thing anyone has ever said to me."  
She placed a hand to her heart in mock embarrassment "Why Harry _dear_, that has to be the _nicest _thing anyone has ever said to me. So you approve then?"  
Harry grinned "What sort of guest would I be if I didn't?"

Draco looked on from the shadows in disbelief as his mother, _whispered _and _joked _with Harry-Freaking-Potter. Shaking his head he walked away.  
'_What is this world coming to…'_

….

Draco leaned against the hard, mahogany doors at the entrance of the mansion and rolled his eyes. "Why do _I _have to be a part of this?"  
"Because I said so Draco, now stand up straight, you're not a house elf."  
Deciding to ignore the jibe at the house elves, Harry nervously plucked at the hem of his dark blue sweater; a nasty habit he had tried to rid himself of repeatedly. Harry had opted to wear muggle clothing; a dark blue sweater that complimented his eyes and hair and jet black jeans with a large silver belt. Thick, dark leather boots that rose to his knees hung on his feet; they were made of the finest dragon hide according to Narcissa. His hair was slicked back in a very Mafloy-ish way in a low pony tail, again with a few strands of hair hanging out to perfectly frame his face. Overall he looked very aristocratic; which in turn made him feel slightly uncomfortable.  
Draco – still slumped against the door – wore his typical Malfoy robes. Completely black, with silver trimming and of the finest cut in all Diagon Alley. His hair was slicked back in its usual fashion, not a single strand was out of place and it was gleaming with who knows how many products.  
Narcissa stood next to Harry, fumbling around with a muggle video camera. She was dressed in fine dark blue robes, with intricate silver embodiment climbing up from the hem of her robe. Although styled, her hair hung loose around her thin frame. All in all, she looked quite elegant.  
With a small chuckle Harry took the camera from Narcissa. "Here," he fiddled around with the camera "like this. This one to turn it off and on…the red circle to record, the red square to stop, the two little rectangles to pause, and the green triangle to playback what you've recorded. Simple." He gave the camera back to Narcissa with a smile which she returned; Draco gagged. Ignoring him Harry cocked his head at Narcissa "Are you sure this is going to work? There's no guarantee they will even let me into the house, let alone the both of you."  
Draco sneered and sauntered over "Now _Potter, _you can't really be spineless as you seem. Whatever happened to that _Gryffindor courage _we hear so much about, really Potter," he tutted at the boy "backing out isn't really your thing is it?"  
"Whatever happened to being _civil _Draco?"  
"I'll be civil when you stop flirting with my mother…"  
"Draco…" Narcissa cut in with a warning tone "I would watch your tone if I were you. I raised you as a gentleman and you _will _behave as such."  
Draco lowered his head "Yes mother." When she wasn't looking he flicked his head up and silently snarled at Harry, at which he just broadly grinned.  
"Now Harry, you're going to have to do a side-along apparition with us. You're the only one who knows exactly where it is." Harry gave her a wary look.  
Draco paled if that was even possible with his complexion "You _have _done a side-along apparition before right? I'm not going if you haven't. I would prefer _not _to be splinched."  
"Of course I have, it was how me, Ron and Mione' travelled during the war. Now the closest apparition zone is a few blocks away. So there is a bit of a walk."  
Draco groaned "Really Potter, I don't know why we can't just apparate in."  
"Because _Draco_, they might have visitors and if we just apparated in with muggles there it would be awkward to say the least." He held up both of his arms "Ready?"  
Narcissa nodded and linked her arm in his; they both looked at Draco expectantly. With a small grimace Draco linked his arm with Harry's.

…..

With a loud CRACK they appeared in an alleyway a few blocks away from the Dursley's. Practically jumping out of Harry's arm at the first given chance, Draco looked around the surrounding area, nose high in the air. "You _live _here Potter?"  
"Why of _course _Draco, I live in an _alleyway…_you are so thick sometimes…" leading them out of the alley, Harry lead them down the nearest street. "Follow me; it's not that far away."  
Ignoring the stares directed their way from passing muggles, the trio made their way to Privet Drive to stand outside of the Dursley's. It was late afternoon and Harry knew that they would be sitting in front of the television, probably watching one of those dancing shoes that Dudley secretly enjoys.  
Draco noticed the way Harry stared at the dingy little house with trepidation. Having seen a fraction of the boys memories he could somewhat understand and even sympathise, but there was no way he was going to let that show.  
"Come on Potter. You're just over reacting. Let's just go inside and get your stuff and teach those muggles a lesson." Leaving his mother and Harry standing at the gate, Draco sauntered up to the house and knocked loudly on the door. Rushing to stand behind him before the door was opened; Narcissa and Harry ran up and stood behind Draco. They stood there for a few moments and Narcissa knocked a second time. After and bit of shouting and scuffling from inside the house, the door was suddenly wrenched open and the trio was faced with a somewhat ticked-off Dudley. Stepping forward Harry politely inclined his head to his cousin. "Dudley, I'm here to collect my things." Dudley paled and ran from the doorway with a girlish shriek, leaving the trio standing in the doorway; shrugging Harry walked through, gesturing for the two Malfoy's to follow him. Harry guided the two to the staircase and just as they were about to rise up the steps, a horrified Petunia and Vernon surged into the hallway.  
"WHAT are you _doing _here _boy?"_ Vernon took a step towards the boy standing in front of the blondes "You and your _kind _aren't welcome here. Get-out."  
"Now, now Mr Dursley, we are just here to collect Harry's things." She turned to a tight-lipped Petunia "Mrs Dursley, if you wouldn't mind, I'm thoroughly parched. I'm sure a woman of your stature wouldn't deter her guest from refreshments, even _if _they are _our kind _of people. Someone as refined as you would certainly be a hospitable hostess, am I correct?" Narcissa was good. Harry had told her that Petunia's biggest floor was her vanity and her dependency on her good public image. Compliment her profusely and she would do anything to put off a good impression, even if that meant going against the will of her beloved husband.  
Completely ignoring the outrage and horror on her husband's face, Petunia led the Malfoy's into the living room. Realising that he did not wish to miss this moment, Harry decided he could retrieve his things later and followed them into the lounge room.  
Harry struggled to keep his stoic mask in place; it was obvious to him just how much the décor Petunia loved so much absolutely repulsed both blondes, who were both used to higher standards. Sitting down awkwardly on the pastel, floral furniture, Narcissa and Malfoy looked about the room with strained faces. Vernon stood in the corner of the room, the distaste and distrust obvious on his mug. Dudley sat in his usual chair, frigidly staring at the witch and wizard on his couch; he never really had gotten over the little gift Hagrid had given him when he had first met Harry.  
Petunia was in kitchen, awkwardly making her way around attempting to prepare the tea. Harry knew that space like the back of his hand - having spent so many years preparing meals for the Dursley's - and watching Petunia move about, not knowing where anything was, irritated Harry to say the least. Sighing and moving from his spot against the wall, Harry walked over to Petunia, grabbing the kettle from her hands.  
"Go and sit down. You never could make a decent pot of tea. Plus I doubt your guests would appreciate their hostess flitting about in the kitchen."  
Harry watched from the bench as his Aunt made small talk with Narcissa and Malfoy grinned evilly at Dudley, twirling his wand in his fingers.  
"So…"  
"Narcissa."  
"So Narcissa, what _relations _do you have with the boy? I can tell just by looking at you, you're a woman of high standing, your son as well. What on earth, are you doing going around with someone like…_him?"_ Petunia didn't even try to keep the disgust off of her face.  
Narcissa snarled at the shrewd of a woman inwardly before answering "Well, I knew some of Lily's friends – " noticing the scowl on Petunia's face Narcissa strengthened her charade "oh don't worry, even _I _don't mix with people as disreputable as them. I found him lying in a gutter and it would've ruined my image to leave the whelp there. Heaven forbid if the papers found out that I almost left the boy there. I had no choice but to take him." Petunia leaned forward.  
"You're in the papers?"  
Narcissa nodded "Not your papers obviously, but myself and my family are frequently in the papers." It wasn't a lie; they just weren't usually in the papers for positive reasons.  
Noticing the attention was otherwise directed at Narcissa, Harry took the opportunity to slip a vial of the liquid Narcissa had supplied them all with before leaving. Pouring the in the clear liquid into three of the six cups, Harry walked into the living room, and served everyone with their cups, taking every opportunity to glare at is relatives.  
Unable to stay silent any longer, Dudley opened his mouth and spoke to Draco "Do you go to the freak school too?"  
"Obviously…" he said with a sneer.  
"Draco," Narcissa chastised, she didn't want him ruining this whole thing "don't be rude, we are guests."  
"Exactly, I won't have you disrespecting my Dudley in such a manner." Draco's jaw-dropped and Harry could see Narcissa practically twitching with the urge to hex the unpleasant woman "Now, Vernon sit down. We have guests; it's rude of you to be standing in the corner like that." Petunia got up and pulled her husband down onto the couch. The trio watched eagerly as the Dursley's all took a sip of their tea.  
"Now Draco." Draco flipped out the camera and handed it to his mother turning it on. Narcissa pointed it at the family on the couch, who were watching wide eyed at the scene that was playing out before them.  
"What did you do to us?" Petunia managed to gasp out "I can't move!"  
"Oh that was me," Harry sauntered over and kneeled in front of them, a criminal grin crawling across his face "I put a little something in your tea. A little concoction of Narcissa's; it combines two potions, one to make you immobile and one to make you truthful in laymen's terms. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I won't stoop as low as you. However, I think it fairly within my rights to have a little _fun_."  
With a flick of his wand, he transfigured their clothes into garments that looked like they had crawled out of Dumbledore's closet. Dudley was now in a bright pink and purple tunic and tights with a matching tutu. Vernon was dressed in wizarding robes that looked like the ones Ron wore at the Yule Ball and Petunia was wearing the most hideous dress Harry had ever seen. It was fungi green, with brown and yellow splodges decorating the front and a big pink bow and against her flat chest.  
"Press record." When Harry heard the beep of the camera, he turned back to the Dursley's with a solemn look upon his face.  
"What are your names?"  
"Petunia Dursley."  
"Vernon Dursley."  
"Dudley Dursley."  
"Petunia, what is your relation to me, Harry James Potter?"  
"You are my sister's daughter, my nephew. Up until your seventeenth birthday we were your guardians."  
"So, you are telling me that you and Vernon were legally complied to take care of me, supplying me with at least basic human rights?"  
"Yes."  
"Is that in fact what you did?"  
"No."  
"Clarify how you did not comply with this."  
"You slept in a cupboard under the stairs until the age of eleven, you were not fed unless we deemed it necessary, you partook in forced manual labour and you were beaten if you refused."  
Harry paused for a moment "Petunia, tell me how you make the cakes you used to enter into the local competitions."  
"I cannot."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't, make them, you did."  
"So you had your nephew, myself, bake the cakes you entered into competitions?"  
"Yes."  
Harry, turned to Narcissa to see if she was still filming, she nodded.  
"Now Dudley, I want you to tell me what are the basic things you and your group of friends go around doing."  
"We steal, loiter, smoke, and harass smaller children."  
"Why do you do this?"  
"Myself specifically?"  
"Yes, why do you, Dudley Dursley, commit these acts?"  
"Because it makes me feel better about myself, and it makes me seem big and tough. If I didn't, the others would pick on me."  
"Why would they pick on you?"  
"I like things that they deem…I like things that they don't.  
"For example?"  
"I like dance; I like to watch dance shows and I wish I could dance. I have a secret collection of romance novels."  
"What are the names your mother calls you?"  
"Dudders, Duddykins, Bubby, Duddy, Dudley."  
"Thank you Dudley."  
Harry turned around and made a 'cut' signal with his hand and Narcissa paused the tape. Harry swished his wand over his relatives, freezing them.  
"And the point of that _was?_" asked a confused Draco.  
"Humiliation." Harry said "What _they_ care for the most is their reputation. They would do _anything _for their reputation. That video now contains some of their biggest secrets, secrets that, if their neighbours and peers were to find out about, they would be eternally horrified. I do not want to cause them physical harm, nor am I generally a vindictive person, but _this_," Harry waved his hand in the Dursley's general direction "was a special case."  
"So you're going to send this video thing to all their friends and family? Nice…" Draco smirked.  
"Not at all." Draco gave him a confused look "I'm going to do _much _better than that. I'm going to leave them a copy of the tape, so that they themselves can watch it. With that I'll leave them a note, saying something along the lines of 'I have the original copy, I'm sure your friends will enjoy it. Keep this copy as a reminder, if you destroy it or get rid of it I will know. _Love _Harry.' Or something like that. It will drive them paranoid. They won't ever know for sure whether or not I've given people the tape. They will constantly be wracked with the paranoia that the tape has been shown. It won't go away, the paranoia, this is the type of people they are. Not knowing whether or not I've actually done anything, will be a lot worse than me actually giving people the tape. It will _drive them insane_." Draco looked at Harry in awe. It was pure genius.  
"I just might have underestimated you Potter; you certainly have quite the Slytherin streak in you don't you?"  
Harry blushed and looked down; a movement that didn't escape Narcissa's attention "It was your mother's idea really, I just fine tweaked it and put it into action."  
"Well…that makes more sense, but I wouldn't think you would have it in you Potter. It's quite Slytherin of you."  
Harry laughed. Not a scathing or patronising laugh, but a pure, genuinely happy laugh; a sound Draco found he particularly liked.  
Though of course he would never admit it.  
"Let's just get my things and go. I'd rather be out of here sooner than later."  
Narcissa shrinked the camera and placed it in the inner pockets of her robes "What about them? Are you going to change back their clothes?"  
Harry shook his head "No, I'll leave it as a little reminder." Harry placed the magically copied tape on the table with a small, note next to it "Now come on, let's just get my things, I don't want to be here when they unfreeze."  
Harry led Draco and Narcissa up the stairwell, and to the doorway of his room.  
"So Potter…you bake?" he cocked a trademark Slytherin eyebrow.  
Harry looked over his shoulder as he opened the door "Draco, my baking could make you _drool_." Harry said with a sultry voice, letting his Veela shine.  
Barely surprising the shiver that took his body over at the words, Draco shrugged "Just hurry Potter; let's not stand in the doorway _all_ day."  
Harry turned around and stepped through the open doorway, not making it two steps before he froze solid in his tracks. The ever-impatient Draco slammed into Harry's back, almost stumbling over him. "What the hell Potter! Why don't you watch where your-_Merlin's Beard!_" Draco peered over Harry's shoulder at the sight that lay before them.  
White and grey feathers were strewn across the floor and bed, speckled with blood. The window was open and a soft breeze fluttered through, sending some of the feathers flying about the room. A thoroughly squashed and broken cage sat in the corner of the dark and dingy room; some of the metal fragments had been scattered across the room, gleaming in the light. In and centre of the chaos, a snowy white owl lay crippled on the ground, wings bent in awkward angles. Its feathers were missing in large clumps; the small, barely feathered chest was still rising and falling, but only just.  
"Hedwig…"

TBC


	5. Good Man

Chapter 4 - Good Man

"Hedwig…"  
As if in a trance, Harry slowly walked from the door, his feet scuffing the bloody feathers on the floor. He knelt down on the ground next to his de-feathered friend; brushing some of the stray feathers of off her soft stomach. The bird looked weakly at Harry with her topaz eyes and gave a feeble hoot.  
"Hedwig…you poor girl, I am so _so _sorry…" being careful not to touch her mangled wings, he picked her up, gently cradling her in his arms, cooing to her softly. He brushed a finger over her beak, and she tried and failed miserably at biting the digit in front of her; Hedwig gave a quiet, dejected hoot. She rubbed her head against his clothed chest gently, closing in on his warmth. She was so cold.  
Harry patted Hedwig's feathers, completely forgetting the presence of his two companions. Hedwig, cooed, but the sound seemed to hurt her and she made a gurgling sound at the back of her throat.  
"Shhh, girl. Shhh, it's ok. It's ok Hedwig, it's ok girl." Harry continued to pet the bird, not noticing as a silver sparkling tear rolled down his taught features. Seeing his bird in such pain wounded him. He had gotten Hedwig his very first year at Hogwarts, and she had been with him ever since. She was a part of Harry, as much as his magic was, he couldn't bare if anything happened to her. She was a part of him.  
With the bird still in him arms, Harry slowly stood making sure not to jostle her, and walked over to Narcissa who was watching him in a stunned silence.  
"Those, _filthy_-" Narcissa began; she could not even believe the Dursley's would do such a thing to an innocent creature like Hedwig. It was beyond cruel.  
"Help her. _Please_." He asked; his voice breaking. Harry looked at the woman and another silver speckled tear ran down his cheek.  
"Of course Harry." Taking the bird from Harry gently, Narcissa lay Hedwig delicately on the bed littered with feathers. She grimaced at the sight of the fowls wings, bending awkward angles all over the place; there were even small bones sticking out in places. She could only gather how much the bird meant to the boy, and surely his relatives must have known that. This was _more _than beyond cruel. She started waving her wand over the bird in slow and small swishes, starting the healing process.  
Harry stood silently at the end of the bed, watching the bird that was obviously in pain. She was in pain, and once again, he could do nothing. He clenched his shaking fists and pressed them to his thighs in anger.  
'_How _dare _they do this to Hedwig! My Hedwig. My bird! She didn't do anything…they _will _pay…'  
_When his thoughts trailed to the Dursley's, his sorrow quickly switched to rage.  
Draco watched Harry, still standing in the doorway. The wind seemed to suddenly pick up around the boy, twisting his hair; the tie flew loose, freeing the silky, raven strands into the angry wind. The blue and silver shimmer seemed to brighten and blue sparks shot from the tips of his hair and fists, singeing the ground. He swivelled swiftly on his heel and Draco saw that his once green irises were now a dazzling, yet dangerous looking mercury silver. The magic pulsated out of the boy, cutting through the air with its thickness, like a scalding knife through butter.  
It was obvious to Draco that the young Veela was out for blood. He watched as Harry made a start for the door, ignoring the anxious calls of Draco's mother. Draco whipped out his wand and directed it at Harry; knowing that if he did not stop him, Harry would sorely regret his actions.  
A silver eye flickered his way and Harry shot a hand out to Draco. A sudden pulse of raw magic seemed to burst from Harry's hand, sending the wizards wand clattering to the other side of the room. Not even noticing Draco's stunned expression at the unexpected use of wandless magic; Harry walked out of the doorway and entered the hall. Draco ` did the only thing he could think of; he launched himself through the air and at Harry, knocking the Veela flat on his chiselled face. They both fell to the floor with an angry grunt. An animalistic growl tore it ways through Harry's throat and he struggled to release himself from Draco's iron grip as he thrashed upon the ground.  
"Potter you BLITHERING IDIOT!" Draco pushed down on Harry, holding the boy tight against the ground in an attempt to cease his struggles "Stop it before you do something you regret!"  
Harry seemed to be deaf to his demands as he stilled struggled and pulled and kicked and scratched at every inch of flesh he could reach. His eyes bore into Draco's, glowing more dangerous mercury yet.  
"POTTER!" Draco, try as he might, could not get Harry to respond in anything other than the animalistic growls that racked their way through the halls. Harry managed to rip a hand free of Draco's grasp and he raked his fine fingernails down Draco's face, clawing marks from his brow to his cheek. Draco hissed in pain and slammed a fist into his jaw. Harry snarled and raised his hand again.  
"HARRY!" he stilled abruptly and stared at Draco, his hand freezing mid-air. The boys held an intense gaze for several minutes as their chests heaved from the exertion.  
Draco watched as mercury eyes turned emerald, as glow dimmed to naught and he watched on as he saw the realisation dawn in Harry's mind. Draco stayed atop of Harry for a few more minutes, not daring to break eye contact with him before he cautiously let go of Harry.  
Harry let out a shaky breath and blinked at Draco, shifting slightly underneath the lithe body atop of him.  
"Potter…_what-the-HELL_!" Draco's silver orbs bore into Harry's _"Calm-down!" _  
They were both panting and inches away from each other's faces and Harry was breathing strangled, heavy breathes on Draco's face.  
"…hold me."  
Draco's jaw dropped, he was shell-shocked, flabbergasted, befuddled, bemused, out-right astounded. Harry looked at him with an expression that was completely serious; this terrified Draco.  
"Not…like that…you…_prat_." Harry could tell what the blonde was thinking just by looking at his usually expressionless face, it was practically speaking volumes. Harry continued to speak; breath obviously laboured "I don't have…full…control yet… Veela…If you…let go…I will do something…I will sorely regret." Harry stared at the man which currently straddled his hips "Don't let me go."  
Trying to ignore the pleading tone in his voice, Draco mutely nodded and grabbed Harry's hands and pinned them above his head.  
"Tell me when to let you go." Draco realised he had no choice in the matter, if Harry wasn't in full control of himself yet, if Harry was more Veela than human right now, the consequences would be dire.

As time passed, Draco watched the peculiar display in front of him. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and drew quick, laboured and shaky breathes from his pale lips. His chest rose and fell deeply, and his hands flexed above his head. Harry squirmed under Draco, jostling the blonde atop of him, sending an unpleasantly pleasant shiver up his spine. Draco felt his eyes widen when he saw a small trail of crimson blood ooze from the lip Harry was biting. "Harry, are you…"  
"Draco…" his name came out of Harry's bloody mouth sounding almost like a moan, Draco did not like what that sound was doing to his head "You can let me go now." Draco, after gazing at Harry for a few moments to see if he was truly sane, unpinned Harry's hands from above his head.  
Harry opened his eye and looked at Draco with a weak smirk on his face "You can get off me as well if you want to," Harry sat up slightly and waggled his eyebrows "unless you would rather _stay _on top of me."  
Draco growled and shoved Harry back to the ground and jumped off of him, trying to draw attention from the blush rising up his porcelain neck.  
"Glad to see your back to you usual uncultured self, Potter." Draco stood over Harry and glared down at him "Now get your pathetic body up off of the grimy floor and back to the bedroom so we can finish up and get out of here quickly."  
Harry grinned and raised himself up off the ground on one elbow "Now Draco, if I didn't know any better it would seem like you really _wanted _me to go back to the _bedroom_ where we could _finish _up _quickly_…_together._"  
Harry roared with laughter as Draco scowled and stormed back into Harry's old room. Harry's laughter soon ceased however, when he entered the room and the memories of why he had originally rushed out of there came flooding back to him.  
Narcissa sat on the bed, tying the final splint to the bird's wings. She waved the bird into a slumber with a quick flick of her wand. Harry stood in the doorway – as he seemed to do so often these days – and watched as Narcissa walked over to him.  
"I did as much as I could Harry." She placed one tender hand on his shoulder – a big gesture for her – and looked into his eyes "I know how much she means to you Harry, but there wasn't much I could do. She will live, but not as any bird should. She cannot fly." Harry moved over to the bed and sat beside the bird. Her feathers were all back, though her plumage was thin. The cuts on her feet were almost healed and she had a large scratch that crossed one of her eyes; blinding her. Two large splints were tied to her wings, keeping them safely in place.  
It hurt Harry to look at her. Hedwig was a part of him; Harry had felt great pain in his life, but the pain of others always drew great empathy from within him and to feel empathy for Hedwig, the bird that had been with Harry for so long, it caused him great pain.  
He brushed a gentle hand over the head of the bird, soothing her in her restless slumber. Harry composed himself before turning back to the Malfoy's, it didn't do much however, it was evident the emotions Harry was feeling, all could be seen in his sparkling eyes.  
"Come on, let grab my things and leave. I don't think I'd be able to leave without harming…_them_ if they un-froze before we were gone."  
It only took a few minutes for Harry to gather all of his things and put them messily into his trunk. He was glad of the complex locking charm he had previously put on his trunk, otherwise all of his most prized possessions would have been destroyed by the Dursley's.  
He did not bother taking what little raggedy clothing he had out of his dresser, he would leave behind everything of his past. He did not want to be reminded of it.  
When Harry locked his trunk Narcissa turned to Draco who had been silent the entire time "Draco, take this down to the door would you, I want to have a word with Harry." Draco looked at his mother as if to say _do-you-really-expect-me-to-do-the-work-of-house-elves_ "Draco. You will take Harry's trunk down to the door, we will follow you shortly." She said in a no-nonsense tone. With a slight grumble, Draco levitated Harry's trunk and plodded – as gracefully as one could of course – down the stairs.  
"I'm sorry Harry. I wish I could've done more for-" Harry raised a hand to silence the woman as politely as he could.  
"Please Narcissa, you know as well as I do that you have nothing to apologise for. Now please, neither of us have need for these pleasantries. What is the matter?" It was obvious that she did not approve of his tone, but she decided to let it slide, considering what she was about to tell him.  
"I have been doing a little research on Veela, and I have found some things that may be of interest to you." Harry raised a brow "It was would seem, that though you are only a quarter Veela, you possess a lot of their natural attributes, this much I can deduce myself; I can only assume this is because you are an incredibly powerful wizard Harry. I have found some rather interesting things in my research however." Narcissa sat in the dingy bed and gestured to a nearby chair. Harry, still cautious, sat down and faced Narcissa, gesturing for her to continue. "Veela are very emotional creatures…beings, pardon me Harry. They feel emotions very strongly and they can empathise with others to an unimaginable extent. This is even more true to adolescent Veela, and an adolescent you are Harry. You will feel more than you ever have, empathise more than you ever will during these next few years. Veela are considered adolescent until the age of twenty four because of their long lives; so until your twenty fourth birthday Harry, you will be very emotional. Not in a bad way Harry, don't worry," she could see the unease in his face "it will just mean you feel things more strongly and have a deeper connection to certain people and animals than most others would. This would probably explain the…fluctuations you may have been noticing with your emotions. As you grow over it will be easier for you to control how strongly you are connected to your emotions, you will have more of a reign over them if you will. You won't ever be able to stop how strongly you feel, but it will be easier for you to keep your expressions and gestures more…restrained." She stood and extend a hand to Harry, grasping her hand he stood up from the chair "Now that is the my main discovery, however I have a few more I would be willing to share with you back at home if you're willing to listen."  
Harry extended his arm and she linked hers in his. "That would be helpful. We should probably get going though; Draco will have a Thestral if we take too much longer." He said with a chuckle. With a careful swish and flick of his wand, Hedwig was gently raised into the air, and Harry walked to the entrance of the house with Narcissa trailing behind him. Draco was standing impatiently at the door, looking out the window with the trunk sitting next to his foot which was tapping the ground irritably. "About time Potter, are you done?"  
Harry leaned over to whisper in Narcissa's ear "Looks like we're too late, he's already had a Thestral." Harry turn to Draco and saw Narcissa trying to stop the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smile "Yes Draco, I am done. I'm an anxious to leave as you are, come one." Harry held out his arms to either to grasp hold of. Draco tutted and pushed Harry out of the way, ignoring the small joke that had been shared between his mother and Harry.  
"No way Potter, I'm driving this time." Draco promptly grabbed with arms of his mother and Harry. With a loud CRACK the trio disappeared, just as a whale-like man came to his senses in the living room with a bellowing roar of pure anger.

After their return to the manor, Harry spent most of his time researching Veela in the vast Malfoy library. He hardly ever left the warm reclusive part of his current residency, sifting through book after book, only ever putting them down to eat and sleep. Hedwig was constantly with him, sitting on his shoulder or the head of the dragon-hide chair he so often found himself seated him; she was a welcome companion.  
In the rare moments he wasn't doing research or doting on Hedwig, Harry found himself spending most of his free time with Draco unbelievably. They often sat together in the library in a comfortable silence, advancing their plans for their foundation. Despite their past discrepancies, they found – under their new agreement to be civil – that they worked quite well together.  
Harry wasn't quite sure what they were of recent. They certainly weren't enemies, they certainly weren't friends either, but they were more than just acquaintances. Harry had known Draco for the better part of his life, they had gone through a lot together; though not on friendly terms admittedly. Harry could not deny the fact that they shared a bond, no matter how small or fragile it may be.  
It was a very strange thing indeed.  
Today Harry found himself in the library with Draco once again, making plans for the Malfoy Foundation.  
Draco sighed and raked his fingers through his hair "That's it." He threw the paperwork on the mahogany desk in front of them. He leaned back into the couch where the two sat – a reasonable distance apart "I'm done, we've been at this for hours and I'm famished. Hungry Potter?"  
Harry looked up from the opposite end of the couch, sighing he shuffled his papers and placed them next to Draco's "Yeah, I suppose I am. I've had enough of this damned paperwork anyway." Harry stood up from his seat and stretched his arms back behind his head, making his shirt rise up his stomach slightly; he did not notice Draco's eyes flicker over the bare flesh as he flexed.  
Harry stepped forward and opened the curtains to the large window. Harry struggled not to stagger back at the sudden brightness of the sun blinded him. He squinted and raised an arm to cover his eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight.  
"Bloody hell Potter, what did you do that for?" Draco shied away from the intruding light, turning his eyes away.  
"Gods Draco, we've been cooped up in this god awful library too long is this is what the sun does to us." Harry lowered his arm and peered into the clear blue sky. It was a perfect, cloudless day. "Come on, I have an idea." Harry practically ran over to Draco. Grabbing his arm, Harry dragged him from the library and out into the Malfoy gardens, ignoring the protests and curses spilling from the blonde's mouth.  
Harry had gotten to know the estate well, after staying for so long, and he knew exactly where he wanted to go. Hauling them both through the magnificent gardens Harry finally came to his destination. They stood at the edge of a finely manicured Quidditch pitch, a small building at the side of the arena, the change and equipment rooms. Harry let go of Draco, turning around and gesturing at the field.  
"Come on Draco, it'll be just like old times. You and me. One on one." Draco looked at Harry with a calculating stare. "Don't look at me like that Draco, we've been cooped up in that bloody manor for too long and you know it. Come on, let's fly."  
Harry was right, Draco _did_ want to fly.  
"Are you sure Potter, my mother would kill me if you went back crying your eyes out because I handed you your arse on a silver platter." Said Draco with a sly grin, Harry was getting more and more used to seeing this expression on Draco's face; an expression without malice.  
Harry scowled at Draco, but the effort was diminished with the grin that was spreading across his perfect features.  
"Bring it on ferret." Harry grinned at Draco and he seemed to glimmer in the sunlight like the dewy grass in the morning; it was a show of beauty that did not escape even Draco's eyes. Stunned by the random display of beauty, Draco almost missed Harry as he slapped him on the back and dashed past him.  
"LAST ONE TO THE SHACKS' A ROTTEN EGG!" Harry ran off, giggling like a little girl.  
"A rotten egg...what does that…HEY! POTTER! BASTARD!" Draco sped off after Harry, trailing in his wake.  
They were both panting when they reached the building; both had their hands on their knees and they were bending over as they tried to catch their breath.  
"Looks like…I win…ferret face." Harry gasped between breaths, but still managing to look at Draco with a gleam in his emerald and silver specked eyes.  
"Not…bloody likely…scarhead…I definitely got here…first."  
"Whatever, we can settle this over the snitch. Best out of five?"  
Draco unleased one of his more rare grins, and responded by tossing Harry one of the finer brooms; keep the best for himself however.  
"Now Draco, that not very hospitable. A host is supposed to treat their guests with the upmost care, and I believe in this case that entails you giving me that excellent broom." Harry followed Draco out onto the pitch and stood behind him crossing his arms defiantly. Draco turned to Harry with an evil, but friendly smirk.  
"You're forgetting Potter, I'm a Malfoy." Draco whipped a leg over his broom and kicked off the ground, soaring into the air. Harry smiled as he followed Draco into the air. The two hovered in the middle of the pitch, facing each other.  
"Rules?"  
"I'll throw the snitch into the air Potter, after ten seconds we fly. First to catch the snitch wins. Best out of five, winner takes all." Draco held the snitch out between his two ivory fingers  
"Scared Potter?"  
"You wish." The snitch flew from Draco's fingertips and Harry began to count slowly in his head.  
_One…  
Two…  
Three…  
Four…  
Five….  
Six…_  
Harry let out a cry of outrage as Draco surged forward on his broom, chasing after the snitch. "You said TENS SECONDS YOU SLIMEY SNAKE!"  
"Again Potter, I'M A MALFOY!" Draco laughed giddily as he flew past Harry, his rumbling laughter tickling his ears pleasantly. It took Harry a couple of seconds to get over the fact that he found Draco's laughter a pleasant sound, but he didn't let the thought deter him from the match for long.  
The pair flew about the pitch in chase of the snitch. Harry and Draco swooped, dove, dived and soared through the air, making sure to stick closely to one another, making sure not to give the other an advantage. Something gleamed in the corner of Harry's eye; Harry dove backwards, following the gleaming speck of silver and gold. Noticing his movements Draco quickly following in hot pursuit. The snitch was flying in a straight plummet towards the ground, Harry and Draco following behind it, barely a breath away from either boy.  
Harry surged after the snitch, right beside Draco; they were getting closer and closer to the snitch, not much unlike the display of flying from Harry's first year at Hogwarts. They were getting closer to the ground by the second, each boy stretched out their hand in a desperate reach for the snitch. They were mere meters away from the ground when Draco sent Harry an unsure look, one which Harry returned with a devious grin. Winking at Draco, Harry increased his speed, racing past Draco and towards the snitch the hovered above the ground.  
Draco watched in awe as the boy wonder dashed forward on his broom on a kamikaze course for the ground. With only seconds to spare Harry pulled up, millimetres from the ground, snatching the snitch before it had a chance to fly away. Draco couldn't believe how seamlessly Harry had pulled off that move, making it seem effortless, seamless, perfect, like he had done that move a hundred times before. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the magnificent raven-hair teen and the way his lithe body flew through the sky, like the broom was just another part of him. However much Draco may dislike Harry he couldn't deny it; '_Potter is beautiful.'_  
Harry stepped – almost too daintily for any reasonable man to get away with – off of his broom and onto the manicured grass. Harry turned, flicking his dark hair over his shoulder to turn to Draco with a completely unguarded expression; his eyes shone with glee, his mouth was split into a toothy grin, his cheeks were red and a thin film of sweat covered his brow, glistening in the sun.  
Draco loathed the fact that the sight made his breath catch in his throat. '_Now I remember why I hate the git.' _  
Draco strode over to Harry, expression grim. "Don't get cocky Potter, best out of five remember."

The two left the pitch three hours later, thoroughly exhausted and completely famished. They placed the brooms back in the shed and Harry turned to go back to the Manor, but not before Draco caught a hold of his wrist. "Not so fast Potter, mother will kill you if you go into the house like that."  
Harry looked down at his body, he was shirtless and sweating profusely; both he and Draco had decided to ditch the shirts after their third round. "Come on Potter, shows are this way." Draco stepped in front of Harry, showing him the way.  
The shower room was much like the ones at Hogwarts, tiled floor and walls, and a small row of both shower and toilet cubicles lining the walls. A closet sat at the other end of the room, presumably holding spare clothes for Draco. This proved to be the correct assumption as Draco glided over to the cabinet and pulled out some clothes for both him and Harry, which he promptly tossed at the sweaty teen.  
"Be quick Potter, I'm hungry and if you're not out before me I'm not waiting for you."  
"You're just pissy because I beat you three to two Malfoy."  
"Fuck you Potter." The insult was somewhat dimmed by the grin that accompanied it.  
Trying to keep his bravado intact, Draco stepped into the closest cubicle without another word and slammed the door behind him, leaving a panting and sweaty Harry Potter standing alone in the shower room. As Harry stepped into the shower and closed the door, and halted mid-strip as he heard the sound of water running from the head of a tap from the cubicle next door. Banishing the idea of a naked Draco Malfoy with water dripping down his porcelain skin from his mind, Harry stepped under the warm flow of the water and audibly moaned when the harsh rain massaged his sore and tender muscles. He hadn't had any chance of late to practice his flying and the over exertion was certainly taking its toll on him. It felt so good to have the warm water run down his tired body as he rubbed the soap into his pores, he couldn't help but let out a sigh. It was the most relaxed he had felt since before the war; it was pure bliss.

'_Merlins balls…fucking Potter, I can't believe I lost to that…that bloody hero again!'_ Draco was displeased with the outcome of their match, to say the least. Draco pulled off his clothing in haste and jumped into the shower, scrubbing furiously at his body, as if he was trying to scrub the shame of losing – yet again – to Harry Potter off of his skin. His movements all of a sudden halted as a soft moan made its way to Draco's ears. '_The hell…_'  
Deeming the sound a mere figment of his over-active imagination, Draco shook his wet head and continued on with his shower, only to stop suddenly once again at the sound of a blissful sigh from the cubicle next to his.  
'_What in the _hell _is Potter _doing _in there?' _Draco's eyes widened all of a sudden '_He can't be…there's no way…'  
_"Oh god…this feels magnificent." For some inexplicable reason, Draco found that all the blood had gushed out of his head and gone to a more problematic section of his self, at the sound of Harry's voice drifting from the cubicle beside him. Growling Draco slammed a frustrated fist into the tiled wall, making a crack in the tiles with a sickening thud as his face reddened like a Weasly's.  
'_Bloody Potter…'_

Harry was brought out of the pleasures of the warm water cascading down his form by a nauseating crack from the cubicle beside him. "Draco? Was that you? Are you alright?" His question was only met with a muffled growl. "Draco?"  
"Fuck off Potter. Just shut up and get dressed quickly or I'm leaving without you." Came the stifled reply.  
Harry heard the water shut off from the cubicle next to his and the heavy plodding of feet across the tiles, followed by the slamming of a door. Sighing at the loss of blissful tranquillity, Harry washed the rest of the suds off of his body and watched them trickle down the drain.  
Wrapping the towel around his waist, Harry went to reach for the clothes Draco had thrown at him, only to realise that he had left them outside in his haste for a warm shower. Running a hand through the wet, raven tendrils, Harry stepped out of the cubicle.  
Harry found the clothes and quickly dried and dressed himself. There was no sign of Draco in the change rooms, so after plopping the towel back on the rack and stuffing his wand into his pants pocket, he walked out of the room.  
"Took your time Potter." Harry reeled around to find Draco propped up against the outer wall of the building, arms crossed.  
"I thought you said you wouldn't wait for me."  
Draco pushed himself off of the wall and started to walk ahead on Harry "Mother would have had a conniption if I came back without you. Knowing her she probably would have thought I killed you…or something similar." Harry laughed and picked up a light jog to catch up with Draco; when he reached him Harry made sure to match his pace to Draco's.  
"So Draco, I believe you said something about 'winner takes all'." Draco whipped his head around to see Harry grinning madly at him.  
Sighing, Draco replied. "And I suppose you want me to be your slave for the day? For me to lick your shoes, for me to get on my knees and praise Gryffindor and all its mightiness?"  
"Though those are all tempting ideas, I had something much more satisfying in mind." Draco looked at Harry warily, unsure of what his request would be. "Two bottles of your finest firewhiskey."  
"Come again?" Draco wasn't sure he had him right.  
"Firewhiskey Draco, I'm sure even you have a secret stash of liquor."  
Draco snorted "Of course I have some Potter, but is that really all you want? Firewhiskey?"  
Harry jumped in front of Draco and halted him in his tracks. Draco went wide-eyed as Harry leaned in with an almost lustful look in his eyes.  
"Unless you were hoping for something _more_ _Draco_." Draco couldn't help but think that it was completely sinful the way his name rolled off the Saviour of the Wizarding Worlds pink tongue; Draco swallowed loudly.  
Pushing Harry away from him, Draco rushed forward with a huff; Harry quick on his heel.  
"I get you your bloody booze Potter, but you need to stay the _fuck_ away from me."  
Harry's only reply was the tinkling laughter that sent more of those unpleasantly pleasant shivers up Draco's spine.  
'_Bloody Fucking Potter.'_

Shoving two large, golden bottles into Harry's hands, Draco growled. "There's your booze Potter, finest there is. Fifty year old Bulgarian Firewhiskey." Draco raised his pointed nose to the air "We Malfoy's settle for nothing but the best." The satisfied smile that crawled onto Harry's face made Draco want to stalk out of the room and get as far away from him as he possibly could; so that's what he did.  
"Hey!" Draco paused as he laid his hand on the doorknob of the library. "Where are you going?" Harry raised the bottles and shook them in the air.  
"I got you your Firewhiskey Potter, now I'm going to bed." Draco twisted the brass knob and half pulled the door open, only to have Harry lean on the door, promptly shutting it. "_What _are you doing _Potter?_"  
Harry quirked an eyebrow "You don't honestly expect me to drink this by myself do you?"  
Now it was Draco's turn to raise a blonde brow "…Are you trying to tell me you want to have a drink with me Potter." He scoffed "Why Harry, I didn't know you flew for the other team."  
Harry snorted and rolled his eyes "I might not be '_an esteemed Malfoy'_, but even I know that a drink is better when shared." Harry smirked at Draco, a trait which he had recently picked up; one which annoyed Draco to no end "You can't tell me you'd rather go to bed than have some of the finest Firewhiskey there is. Plus, you're supposed to be active 'civil' towards me anyway, who are you to refuse his guest a drink?"  
He had Draco. He couldn't deny the fact that he wouldn't mind a drink; but with Harry? His love for the finer liquid won him out and he snatched a bottle from the long fingers of Harry Potter.  
"Fine Potter, but only because these are the last two bottles in the whole mansion, and I don't want them going to waste on someone like you."  
Both boys plopped down onto their respective chairs in front of the roaring fire. Harry tugged the cork out of the bottle and took a large swig of the liquor.  
Draco screwed up his face "That is completely uncouth and unhygienic Potter." He said, right before Harry began coughing and spluttering as his face turned red.  
"What in Godric's name is _that_? That doesn't taste like any firewhiskey I've had before!" Harry wiped a sleeved arm as Draco laughed at him.  
"I told you this was the finest Firewhiskey I had Potter. This isn't like the rubbish you will find in Madame Rosmerta's or the Hogshead. This is the _proper_, _refined _stuff." Draco conjured a small silver goblet and poured a small amount of the liquid into it and took a small sip, savouring the taste.  
"Ponce." Harry wheezed.

The two continued drinking long into the night, often switching between an oddly companionable silence and a somewhat friendly bickering conversation; it was the most relaxed either had felt in a long time. Not that either would admit it of course.  
Harry and Draco had long left the confides of their chairs, and now found themselves with their backs propped up against their respective chairs and legs stretched out towards the fire; each in their hand an empty bottle of Firewhiskey.  
"Get your foot of my leg Potter."  
Harry pulled his foot from Draco's leg and continued to stare into the dimming coals, which were the only things that illuminated the room aside from the lone candle on the desk. The strange ambient light gave Draco a strange perspective of potter. The light caught his hair in a magical way, the way the embers and candlelight reflected the natural silver Veela shine in his hair was completely ethereal. The light also seemed to have a similar effect on his eyes; the green and silver seemed to dance as they continued to stare into the decaying fire. Draco couldn't seem to understand why he could not draw his eyes from the boy who lived who sat beside him, or who he didn't even view him as 'the-boy-who-lived' at this particular moment in time. His bangs hung over his brow and it hid the scar that was his trademark. Draco couldn't help but notice that without the scar, Harry looked to be a boy like anyone else; a young – if not handsome –man.  
'_What? Handsome? Circe…I really have had too much to drink if I'm thinking of Potter as 'handsome'.'_  
"You know Draco," Harry's deep voice interrupted his thoughts "you're not a half bad guy, you know that?" Harry turned and faced Draco, letting his dancing eyes unguardedly bore into Draco's.  
"You're drunk Potter."  
"No Draco, I'm not. I can hold my liquor," He held up the empty bottle and shook it with a smile "even if it _is _a good a quality as this."  
Draco gave Harry a look "Potter, if you weren't drunk you wouldn't be saying I was a good guy."  
"I said half bad, not good. There's a difference." He said with a grin.  
"Touché." Draco leant back further onto the chair, stretching his feet closer towards the dwindling fire.  
"I meant what I said Draco. You're not half bad; I could go out on a stretch and say you were actually decent. A decent guy that made horrible mistakes and has a horrible, narcissistic personality granted, but a decent guy all the same." Draco snorted and Harry decided to go for another approach "I was always jealous of you, you know. Ever since I first met you in Madame Malkin's robe shop."  
At this revelation Draco turned to Harry with an unusually bemused expression. "Jealous? Of me?"  
"Mhmm. You were the first wizard I ever properly met – aside from Quirrel – and you had everything. Money, family, pride, knowledge of who you were, a purpose…everything that I didn't. I was so jealous. You got presents every day from your parents, you always had the newest and the best things. You always seemed to be shrouded with love…something that I never had." Harry sighed "It's probably why I hated you so much, aside from the fact you were a complete and utter prick." He gave a small laugh and ran a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face. "That wasn't the only reason I hated you though. You seemed you had life so easy." Draco snorted "Well _now _I know that's not true…but then. Back then, it didn't really occur to me how much pressure you would be under as the heir to the Malfoy name, especially considering the position your father held. I think…I think that, with the…well, with everything that came with being 'the-boy-who-lived', all the publicity, all the responsibility, it just seemed like you had it easy."  
Draco scowled into the fire and thrummed his finger on the glass bottle "Well weren't you wrong. If anyone had it easy it was you Potter. You have no idea what it was like serving a raving lunatic like that, let alone living with him."  
Harry glared at Draco. "You honestly think I had it easy Draco?" Draco raised his eyebrows, a silent yes "Well your bloody wrong. I would gladly have never been the boy who lived. I would gladly give up that title."  
Draco – again – snorted "Please Potter, we all know you love that title as much as the next person would."  
Harry growled and reared on Draco, with a dangerous spark in his eye "_Love IT? _Are you kidding me! I would've done anything to give up that title, that responsibility! I didn't have any special powers, I wasn't anything new. I was normal!"  
Draco pushed out a rakish laugh "_Normal? _Potter you survived a direct Avada Kedavra. That's not normal."  
"It wasn't direct." Harry said in a quiet voice. Draco turned his eyes from the coals and looked wide-eyed at him.  
"What?"  
"It wasn't a direct hit. It would've been, if it weren't for my mother. She shielded me with her magic, her love. She sacrificed herself in an attempt to save me. By trying to save me, and d-dying in the process, she invoked an ancient type of magic. It shielded me, protecting me against the majority of Voldemort's spell with her love for me. I still hit me – the curse – but it didn't do what was intended. Instead it cursed me and gave me this scar, and the Avada Kedavra bounced off of me and onto Voldemort. Killing him…or as close as you could get to killing him I suppose. But like I said, I'm not anything special…It was my mother's magic that stopped Voldemort. Not mine." Harry went solemly quiet as Draco soaked up this new information.  
'_He didn't do _anything?_ He…he was just a normal baby...' _Draco's mind was reeling.  
"You know what the worst part was? It was the fact that everybody expected so much of me, since I was the-boy-who-lived. They all thought I was some sort of all mighty wizard that would save them all. They all put their complete trust in me, without even knowing the truth." Harry's voice hitched in his throat "And those that knew…they didn't really seem to care. They didn't care that it was my mother's magic that saved me. It didn't matter, because Voldemort picked me. Voldemort chose me. And because of that, I would have to defeat him, because apparently I was the only one who could. No one else." Harry continued to stare into the fire and roll the bottle tensely around in his palms "It didn't matter that I was an ordinary, run of the mill wizard. I would have to defeat Voldemort. I didn't have a choice in the matter." Harry breathed out a small, slow sigh "From the day I found out I was a wizard, I was subjected to a title I didn't deserve…much less want."  
Draco stared at Harry as he looked into the dying fire with dead eyes. It was only in that precise moment that it truly occurred to Draco how much Harry had really been subjected to, how much he had had unjustly thrust upon him. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what his life must have been like.  
Harry growled softly. It was not menacing in anyway, but it held regret instead. "Damn…you were right Draco. I _am _drunk. I'm going to bed before I say something I regret. Night." Harry rubbed his eyes and went to stand up before Draco abruptly grabbed his wrist.  
"Stay. You sound like you need to keep talking. Don't leave." Realising what he had said by the way Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, Draco quickly stumbled to make amends for himself "I mean…uh, what I meant was that you should stay. Sit down and keep talking, with you in a state like this, who now what Gryffindor secrets I may find." He let his face slide into its natural Slytherin smirk.  
"Well then, I guess I have no choice." Harry sat down beside Draco, their arms almost touching "Besides, even if I am drunk, I rather like talking to you."  
Hoping that Harry did not notice the flush rising up his neck, Draco pressed on. "Now I believe you said something about the Avada Kedavra cursing you? How is that even possible? That spell was only design to kill, not to curse."  
"Okay, do you know about Voldemort's Horcrux's?" Draco nodded.  
"Only the bare minimum though. That he had seven of them – whatever they were – and that's what kept him from dying completely. All of them were destroyed – by you I'm assuming – so that he was finally able to die."  
"Okay, that makes thing a bit easier. Long story short, when the curse rebounded off of my mother's spell, Voldemort was partially killed. A part of his soul was torn and it attached itself onto the only living thing in the room; me. Hence why I was a Horcrux."  
Draco's jaw dropped "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait up, YOU were a HORCRUX! You were one of those blasted things keeping him alive!" Draco all but shrieked. "Wait…but if all the Horcrux's had to be destroyed for Voldemort to die….does that mean he can still come back!"  
"That's the thing. I did die. The night of the final battle, Voldemort killed me. For real this time. Don't ask me to explain how I managed to come back, even I don't really know, but I did come back. I'm just guessing it was because I had unfinished business or something. But anyhow we are straying from your original question.  
"The night of my parents…my parents murder, a piece of Voldemort soul attached itself to me, making me a Horcrux. This had some….unpleasant side effects. The scar is the most noticeable one obviously. It served as a constant reminder of what happened, but it's more than some bloody scratch. It served as a direct link to him, to his mind. It would burn whenever he was close and such. The worst part about it all was probably the link. I hated it."  
"Link?" Draco cocked his head to the side in question.  
"I had a direct link to Voldemort's mind." Draco let out an almost silent gasp. "I could see what he saw, feel what he felt, hear what he heard, and think what he thought. It was one of the most horrible things I've had to live with. The link was unstable however, it didn't just give me access to his mind, but it gave him access to mine. On particularly bad days, he would be able to….possess me if you will. It was….unpleasant." Harry spoke in a low voice with a savage sneer on his face, Draco could not help but notice how his eyes seemed to be becoming more silver than green.  
"You mean…up until last year, you lived with the dark lord in your mind?" Draco was horrified. He had lived with the mad man long enough to cringe at his very name, he did not even want to imagine what living with him in your mind could possibly do to a man, let alone Harry.  
"I remember you said I had no idea what it was like living with him Draco? Well you were wrong. I lived with him much longer than you ever did. And I do know what you lived with, I _saw it. _I watched him, in my dreams; there was nothing I could do to block it. I saw what he put you and your family through Draco, and I have to say if I was you, I probably would have done the same things you did."  
Draco scoffed and turned his gaze from Harry and went back to staring into the fire. Now it was his turn to mull over the thoughts of past lives.  
"I doubt that very much Potter. Living here has done bad things to your already damaged head, you think too highly of me. I made a lot of mistakes. I almost cost you the war. If it weren't for you stopping me, I'm pretty sure Voldemort would still be alive."  
Harry sighed. "Draco." He didn't look at him; he kept his now stormy grey eyes pasted to the coals. Harry nudged him gently in the arm. "You did those things because you had no choice. They blackmailed you with your family. You had no choice in the matter. I would've done the same thing you did. If I had any family left, and if someone had blackmailed me with their lives, I would have done anything to protect them. You are loyal to your family Draco; there is nothing wrong with that."  
It was Draco's turn to reel onto Harry. "THAT EXCUSES NOTHING! That does not change the things I did! That doesn't change the fact that I took the mark, that doesn't change the fact that I have cast the cruciatus curse on multiple people, that does not change the fact people _died _because of me, that does not change the fact that I let the death eaters into Hogwarts and that does not change the fact that I almost-" Draco bit his tongue as he realised what he had almost said.  
Harry laid a gentle and reassuring hand on his shoulder "It might not change the fact that you almost killed the best Headmaster Hogwarts as ever known, but your actions has reason. Justifiable reason. You did the best you could in your situation."  
Draco stared at Harry "How did you…"  
"Know about you and the other death eaters cornering Dumbledore at the top of the Astronomy tower? I was there, I had just come back with Dumbledore from a…mission and I was hiding under the floor. But that's the thing Draco. You _almost_ killed him. Almost. It was Snape that killed him. Not you. You are a good – if disagreeable and sheltered – man. That cannot be argued. You may not be my best friend, and I may not trust you, but I know there is more to you than meets the eye. I know that there is good in you." Harry gave Draco a soft smile "You did the impossible. You joined Voldemort to protect your family, you put up with all the pain and misery that was sent your way, just to protect the ones you cared for. You hated Voldemort as much as the next person, yet you bended to his will for your family. It takes a great person to do that Draco."  
The boys looked at each other with teary eyes and red cheeks. With a choked cough, Draco stood up and rubbed at his eyes. Leaving Harry staring at him from the ground.  
"We are both, most defiantly drunk."  
Harry laughed sadly "Not drunk enough." Harry remained seated and he watched Draco walked to the door; when he was halfway Harry called out "Draco. I meant what I said. Every word of it. No matter what people say, you are a good man, no matter what you may have done." Draco paused for all of a few seconds, nodded his head and continued to walk towards the door "Draco!" he stopped and turned to Harry "Goodnight." The Veela said with a genuinely warm smile. Draco nodded and shut the door behind him.  
Letting out a sigh he had not known he had been holding, Draco crumpled against the closed door and whispered quietly into his hands.  
"Goodnight Harry."

TBC


	6. Septimus and Ezekial

Chapter 5 - Septimus and Ezekial

A slightly hung over Draco woke in the morning to the delectable smell of freshly squeezed orange juice, and pancakes drenched in maple syrup with a side of bacon. A strange combination but it was one that Draco loved dearly.  
"The elves have really outdone themselves this morning." Tugging on a nearby pair of black trousers and hooded jumper, Draco sluggishly plodded down the staircase and to the kitchen, feeling too tired to even consider putting on a shirt. Just as Draco was nearing the kitchen doorway Draco heard voices quietly talking. Knowing that there were only two people that those voices could belong to, Draco crept as close to the door as he could without being seen to listen in.

"Really Harry you didn't need to make breakfast for us, it's what the house elves are for."  
_'It was POTTER making breakfast!'_  
"It's really the least I could do, I mean after everything the both of you have done for me." Draco grimaced; he could practically hear the two smiling at each other. Draco was about to burst in and break up the nauseating scene, but stopped when he heard Harry speak.  
"Thank you though. Really, I didn't deserve it, after everything I did to you, to Draco and your husband. I really don't understand why you're being so hospitable honestly."  
Draco heard his mother set down her china teacup; he could recognise that refined clink anywhere. "Harry. You are my guest, and I always treat my guests with my upmost hospitality." She said in a manner of fact tone.  
Harry sighed "You know that's not what I mean Narcissa."  
It was Narcissa's turn to sigh. "Though our two bloodlines have never gotten on, if it were not for you, we would be under the rule of the Dark Lord right now. Most importantly though, you saved Draco, my little Draconis. More than once, you don't know how much that means to me. It would take a lot for someone to save…someone with allegiances like ours, especially someone like you. I am eternally grateful Harry. If you hadn't done everything you did, we probably wouldn't be here right now. Thank you Harry, thank you for saving us, for saving Draco. Thank you." Draco's breath caught in his throat as he heard his mother's voice crack. He had never heard his mother voice so much emotion in his whole life. Not speaking to him, or his father; to hear such emotion when speaking to Harry Potter shocked him, did this young man really affect his mother in such a way? Did his mother really hold Harry in such high regards just because he saved his life. He may be the Saviour of the Wizarding world, but he knew his mother, she wasn't one to let such titles get to her, she judged a person by their character and nothing else. For her to show such raw emotion…it was astounding to say the least. Draco collected himself before he walked into the kitchen; even though he had just heard the conversation that had just transpired the sight of his mother with her head in her hands, and Harry laying a hand gently on her shoulder was still a surprise.  
Hearing his entrance, Narcissa looked up from her hands. "Oh Draconis, I didn't see you come in. Would you like some breakfast dear? Harry has made us some rather fabulous looking breakfast. I told him what your favourite was." She pulled a silken handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed her eyes. "Excuse me boys, I need to go freshen up." Both watched as the teary woman made her way from the kitchen.  
Draco sat down in the chair that his mother had just recently vacated. "I've never seen her like that. Not even while _he_ was alive." Draco looked up at Harry. "You really are the bloody boy wonder."  
"Draco I…"  
"Thank you."  
"…what did you just say?"  
Draco looked away sheepishly and raked a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that both Draco and Harry shared. "Thank you Harry. I'm no emotional Hufflepuff and I don't like you, but I can at least admit I appreciate what you've done for our family. I don't give a rat's about what you did as the boy-who-wouldn't-die, but for what you have done for our family alone. I…thank you."  
Harry looked at Draco, wide-eyed and slack-jawed "…you called me Harry."  
Draco felt an angry and embarrassed flush crawl up his neck "_That's _what you take out of that! That I called you _Harry_!" Draco jumped up out of his chair and headed for the dining room. "You're unbelievable Potter!" As he passed through the door that led to the dining room Harry heard Draco's voice call out once more "Hurry up Potter! Mother said you made me breakfast!"  
Laughing quietly to himself, Harry levitated the plates into the dining room and laid them in front of Draco. Bowing deeply in a sweeping motion, Harry said sarcastically to Draco "Bon appetite Master Draconis."  
Draco scowled at Harry "Don't call me that Potter. That name is for my mother and my mother alone. Use it and I will not hesitate to permanently jinx your hair Weasly red!"  
"Oooh scary Malfoy, I'm quivering in my robes. Now eat up before it goes cold, I didn't cook this for no reason." Harry sat down opposite Draco and laid his head on the backs on his hands and watched Draco start to eat.  
After a few minutes of this, Draco let his silverware clatter nosily to the table. "For Salazar's SAKE! Are you going to do nothing but watch me eat! It's completely disturbing!"  
Harry chuckled and started to pile food onto his respective plate and dug into his food, never once taking his eyes off Draco.  
"POTTER! Stop-staring-at-ME! And wipe that disgusting grin off of your face!" Draco popped a piece of bacon and pancake into his mouth and swallowed angrily.  
"Sorry, I just find it highly amusing that _this_ is your favourite." He said as he waved a hand over the meal.  
Draco sneered "Got a problem with it Potter? My tastes have nothing to do with you scarhead!"  
"Your favourite foods most certainly have everything to do with me Draco, especially when they are my favourites as well." He said with a laugh.  
Draco's fork paused as it was halfway to his mouth "You're kidding."  
"Nope." Harry said with a cheeky, gleaming smile.  
Rolling his eyes, Draco dropped his discussion with Harry and turned his attention back to his breakfast. The orange juice was squeezed to perfection, not a hint of pulp in sight. The pancakes were all perfect circles; golden brown and slightly crunchy on the outside and light and fluffy on the inside, and covered with just the right amount of maple syrup. The bacon was crispy and the smell wafted from its cooked flesh. Everything was cooked to perfection and just the way Draco liked it.  
"As much as it pains me to say it Potter," Draco placed his cutlery on his empty plate "you make a half decent breakfast."  
"Half decent?" Harry cried in mock outrage "You were practically moaning at my fabulous cooking!"  
"Fine, it was _satisfying_ Potter. That's as good of a compliment as you're going to get, so _don't_ go fishing for any more!"  
Their squabbling was interrupted by an unexpected sound; the laughter of Narcissa Malfoy.  
"And I thought you two weren't supposed to get along." She said with a smile.  
"WE DON'T!" The two yelled. Harry and Draco simultaneously looked at each other and scowled, and then turned their heads and crossed their arms.  
The corners of her mouth rose up as Narcissa rode out the last of her laughter.  
"Now as it seems you two are done with breakfast, I shall run you through today's agenda." With a click of her manicured fingers, Nancy appeared and cleared the dishes away.  
Sitting down in front of the two young men, Narcissa settled herself into a stern stare.  
"Tomorrow morning you will both be going back to Hogwarts. I have already taken the liberty of purchasing both of your supplies for this year." She turned to Harry as she could see that he was about to protest "Think nothing of it Harry, a few school supplies doesn't make the slightest dint in our finances. Now, though I have all of your school supplies…there is one thing we need to go into Diagon Alley for. Namely you Harry." Harry knew where this was going, and he sucked in a breath and waited for her to continue. "I know it might be hard for you Harry, but you know as well as I do that you need a new…another owl aside from Hedwig." Narcissa saw the dark look in Harry's eyes "Harry…" she said calmly "You know Hedwig can't fly. I'm not suggesting you get rid of her, or leave her behind. I've written to the Headmistress and I've been informed that you may keep Hedwig with you; but only if you bring another owl with you to Hogwarts."  
Harry sighed and lent back, resting his head on the back of the chair, raking his fine fingers through his hair.  
"Fine. When did you want to go?" Narcissa looked at Harry strangely "What?"  
"You want us to come with you?" she asked curiously.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Harry," Narcissa said gently "you do realise we aren't exactly…at a _high_ social standing right now."  
Draco snorted "That's the understatement of the year." Draco turned to Harry "Potter if we are seen outside, we are mobbed to put it _lightly_. Why do you think I haven't left the manor this whole god damned holiday?" Draco recognised the clueless look in Harry's face "Seriously Potter. Are you that _thick_? We were _Death Eaters_! Do you think society would treat us kindly after what we did? After what_ I_ did?" Draco all but yelled at him, Harry's naivety clearly irritating him.  
"Oh…"  
"Exactly Potter. 'Oh'."  
Neither Malfoy seemed to notice, the sudden spark that shot through Harry's eyes.  
"Hold on a second…" Harry smiled "I don't know why I didn't realise this earlier." Draco shot Harry a sceptical look "Both of you are looking at this from the wrong angle, are you Slytherin or what?" both Malfoy's raised an eyebrow; Harry barely held back his laugh "Really, look at this situation differently. What exactly would be the problem with being seen in public with me?" Narcissa seemed to realise where he was going, Draco however seemed to remain just as clueless; so Harry pressed on "What would be so bad about being seen in public with _the-boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizard world_!" Harry could no longer contain his grin, especially when he watched the abundance of emotions flit across Draco's face; shock, bemusement, realisation and finally, a purely Slytherin grin.  
"You know Potter, if I didn't know any better, I would say we Slytherins are rubbing off on you."  
Narcissa clasped her hands together happily "That is rather brilliant Harry." Her gaze suddenly turned cautious "But do you understand what that means for you Harry, the implications of those actions? I doubt it will do you any good to be seen in public with us. You have a reputation to uphold after all Harry, and associating yourself with us would only diminish that."  
Harry waved a dismissive hand at Narcissa "Please, I'm the boy-who-lived. What could go wrong?"

Harry was _really_ starting to wonder if inviting the Malfoy's to accompany him to Diagon Alley had been a good idea. Harry was up in his room collecting his keys from his trunk. He decided it would be best to collect both Black and Potter vault keys, as he really should inspect them both. That and he needed to draw out a fair amount of money; he thought it would only be wise to stock up on dreamless sleep potions before he went to Hogwarts. He dreaded the thought of having one of his major episodes in his dorm, having one in front of Draco and Narcissa was humiliating enough. Harry grabbed his keys and placed them safely in the mole skin pouch that Hagrid had given him many moons ago.  
Harry – dressed in one of his better robes – left his room and closed the door. Harry walked to the front entrance of the Manor, where – once again – both Malfoy's were already waiting for him; Harry couldn't help but wonder how they always managed to be perfectly punctual. It was uncanny.  
"Are you ready to go Harry?" Narcissa asked, she seemed to notice the slight unease apparent in his posture "We don't have to go with you if you don't want us to Harry; you're the only one who really needs to go. It would be entirely understandable if you went on your own. We're only accompanying you because you offered."  
Draco snorted "Please! You want to go as much as I do mother, you're as bored as I am being stuck here."  
"Draco!" Narcissa barked in a chastising tone.  
"It's true." He grumbled.  
"I want you to come with me. I feel as cooped up here as the both of you do, so I can sympathise. Plus, I'm gaining something out of this as well." Narcissa narrowed her baby blue eyes. "Don't worry; it's not what you think. You two aren't the only ones that have trouble going outside. When I got off at the platform last year I lost a shoe and my best jacket. It was awful."  
"Well now we know fame isn't all its crack up to be, hey Potter." Draco drawled loudly.  
"Yeah…it's not." Harry said quietly, brushing his hands down his rumpled clothes "Anyway, shall we go then?"  
"Yes I suppose. The sooner the better, the earlier we get there, the less chance we'll have of running into reporters." Narcissa gestured for the boy to come closer to her, extending her delicate, spider like arms. Standing beside her, Draco and Harry grasped her arms. "I'll apparate us just behind Borgin and Burkes, it's an unfavourable apparition point, but we're less likely to be noticed there. Off we go."

With a loud POP, the trio apparated behind the musty, old shop. Wanting to be done as soon as humanly possible, Harry grabbed the attention of the two Malfoy's. "Do you mind if we go to Gringotts first? I want to check a few things out."  
Draco rolled his eyes "Are you sure you want us accompanying you to your vault Potter? I don't want you to feel embarrassed when we see how poor you are."  
Before Narcissa could get a word in however, Harry replied with a biting retort "I believe there is some wisdom in your words _Draco_," he said in mock thought "however it would be you feeling the emotion of embarrassment you prick."  
"_Boys_," they turned to the elder witch "this attitude is unbecoming for the both of you. Now I may tolerate your bickering inside my home, but outside I expect the _both_ of you to behave with the upmost mannerisms. I will not have my name further tarnished by being seen in public with two squabbling teenagers! Do I make myself clear?" Her voice held a subtle growl that reminded Harry of a lioness.  
Harry and Draco nodded their heads as a sign that they both understood and agreed with Narcissa's words; but not before sending each other a sharp and biting glare.  
"Very well then, we might as well be off now, no use putting it off for any longer." She stepped in front of the boys, her dark grey robes billowing in a freakishly Snape manner. "I'll walk ahead of you, less chance of any…troubles." Before either of them could utter a word, Narcissa stepped out onto the stretch of cobblestone that was Diagon Alley.  
The reaction was almost instantaneous; the few people that were around – for it was still early in the morn – either scurried into the closest shop or heckled from a safe distance. One man in particular, a wizard in his fifties, decided he had gall to approach the aristocratic witch.  
"Lookie what we 'ave 'ere," The man seemed to be slightly intoxicated as he staggered on his feet "someone has let te little _Death Eater_ out of 'er cage at Azkaban by te looks of it!" Narcissa held her ground and stared at the man "Dun look at meh like tha' ya filthy _Death Eater_ scum! You _Malfoy_s," the man spat out her name as if it was a disease on his tongue "hold nah-thang' over us now! Go back te yer bloody hole traitor, where ya belong!" Harry and Draco watched on in horror.  
Narcissa continued to stare at the man; it was almost as if she was staring through him. Harry couldn't believe it. In all of his life he had never known a Malfoy to back down from an insult, let alone leave one go unpunished. To see Narcissa be belittled like this was tragically astounding. It wasn't until this moment that Harry started to truly grasp how deeply the war had affected the grand Malfoy status.  
Harry felt Draco brush against his shoulder, the young man standing beside him was visibly shaking with rage. His eyes were filled with bloodlust and his hands were clenched into fists; the knuckles just starting to turn a pearly white. Harry knew as well as he did that Draco couldn't do anything, if he stepped in to try to protect his mother and the Malfoy name, the situation would quickly make a turn for the worse. Harry's head snapped back to Narcissa as the man took another step towards her.  
"Ya know, t'ere is only one good place fa women like ya, and tha's the Pink Pixi." Harry gasped from within the shadows of the alley way; the Pink Pixi was the most notorious, unsavoury strip club in Knockturn Alley. Not being able to take this for any longer, Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him into the warm – if apparently unfriendly – light of Diagon Alley.  
"Narcissa, we really do need to hurry along if you don't mind. I would like to get to Gringotts before a queue forms." Narcissa turned around and gave Harry a quick, grateful smile.  
"Of course, sorry Harry, shall we be off then?" Harry waved his hand, a confirmation.  
"Merlin's beard! You're _Harry Potter_!" Harry turned to the intoxicated wizard with a scathing glare.  
"Your talent for stating the obvious astounds me." Not noticing Harry's dry tone, the man continued on.  
"Thank Merlin ya here! Ya just te person ta rid us of t'ese Death Eaters!"  
"I see no Death Eaters." Harry cocked his head over both shoulders, as if he were looking around.  
The man flung his grubby hand toward the Malfoy's "Buh their right t'ere!"  
Harry shook his head "I believe you are mistaken sir. I see no Death Eaters around. Currently there is only myself, my two companions and you. Now I hope you aren't insinuating I would partake in the company of Death Eaters." The man shook his head, his sweaty hair flopping about like a fish out of water. "Good. Now if you don't mind, I have thing to do, people to see, and I suggest you take your person back home and sleep off whatever alcohol you've consumed. Oh, and I suggest you don't apparate, don't want to chance a splinching now do we? Good day to you." Before the man could reply to Harry's curt tone, Harry spun on his heel and briskly strode down Diagon Alley, with Narcissa and Draco trailing closely behind him.

By the time Harry had reached the Gringotts building, Draco and Narcissa had managed to catch up to Harry, now standing by his side. Two sets of mouth opened as the trio started to ascend the steps.  
"Harry…"  
"Potter that was the most _Gryffindorkish_ thing I've ever seen!" Draco stared appraisingly at Harry, with eyes as wide as saucers.  
"Draco!"  
Harry laughed and put a hand on her arm "It's ok Narcissa," he turned to Draco with a smile "it's probably the nicest thing he's ever said to me."  
"Seriously Potter, why would you step in for my mother like that? You didn't need to!" Harry stopped and turned halfway up the stairs to Gringotts with a smile.  
For a moment Harry realised how much he was smiling and laughing of late. It was strange since the only people he had seen over the holidays aside from the Dursley's were the Malfoy's. He supposed it was because the war was finally over; but secretly he knew it was more than that.  
"That's the thing about us Gryffindor's; we do things for others without being asked. There doesn't need to be an ulterior motive or a reason for a good deed Draco." His expression darkened for a second "Plus, that man was completely unbearable, the way he was talking about you was wrong." Not waiting to see their expressions Harry continued up the steps. Narcissa and Draco shared a quick look of bewilderment before following Harry. They soon reached the top and were facing the doors of Gringotts. Harry was about to walk through the doors before he noticed both Narcissa and Draco were no longer following him; they had both stopped on the top step.  
"What are you waiting for? Are you two coming with me or not?"  
Draco and his mother shared yet another look; Harry could only wonder how the two seemed to have a whole conversation through a single glance.  
"We'll wait outside for you Harry; I understand that you probably won't want us in your vault."  
Draco's trademark smirk slid across his face "Yeah, with you being so poor and all." Draco was quickly silenced by a scathing glare from his mother.  
"Doesn't really bother me honestly, that and there's something I think you would be interested in Narcissa." she raised an eyebrow "It's probably better if you didn't stay out here as well, just in case another…cretin comes by. I think it's been proved that we're both better off together." Not waiting for either to object, Harry pushed the doors of the building open and walked through the entrance with an air of confidence.  
The confidence that Harry had been radiating all but disappeared when he saw the disapproving faces of the goblins. Goblins were not creatures to forget easily and Harry's recent adventures were still fresh in their minds. Quickening his step and avoiding the piercing gaze of the goblins, Harry hurried to the towering front desk. To his horror, he came face to face with an all too familiar goblin. Bogrod. The all too unfortunate goblin that Harry and his friends had used the imperius curse on during their previous escapades. The ancient goblin did not bother to hide the displeasure in his face at Harry's arrival.  
"Mr Potter."  
Harry nodded politely "Bogrod."  
The goblin however, was not in the mood for acting polite "I take it you will not be partaking in any unforgivable curses during your visit Mr Potter."  
Harry didn't miss the look shared by his two companions. He sighed and looked at the goblin "Yet again Bogrod, it was during the war and what was done was done. I _am_ sorry. I helped pay for the repairs to Gringotts did I not?" the goblin nodded ever so slightly "Now, I would like to check my vaults, am I right in believing that my trust fund has been combined into the Potter vault?" another nod "Alright. The Potter vault first then." Harry laid the keys on the marble pedestal with a clink and waited. Bogrod watched Harry for a moment with a calculating glare before picking up the keys and leading them through a dark set of doors to the carts. Clambering into the wooden cart, the old goblin held up the shining lantern; a firefly in the darkness. As soon as everyone was in, the it tore away. The cart hurtled in a downwards spiral; Harry's hair whipped wildly about his face on his decent.  
The cart abruptly stopped, jolting its passengers. Bogrod stepped out of the cart and held up the lamp. "Vault 687."  
As they hopped out of the cart, Bogrod hobbled over and unlocked the vault. "Your vault Mr Potter."  
"Thank you Bogrod." He simply sneered and hobbled off around the corner, disappearing from sight. "I don't think he's ever going to let that go."  
"If I heard right Potter, he _shouldn't_ let it go."  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked around. The vault had obviously been combined with that of his parents; the room seemed to be a considerable size larger. The piles of gallons, sickles and knuts had risen dramatically; they didn't seem to end. There were other things accompanying the wizarding money now, there were multiple artefacts scattering the room all looking as ancient as the age of time itself. There was a small bookshelf off to the side, stacked with books Harry could only guess that Hermione would kill for. There were a few large trunks scattered around the room, containing god knows what. But what caught Harry's attention the most was a small table near the door. It was made of pine and it barely came up to his waist. Atop of the small table lay a small velvet box and an envelope; on it inscribed one word – _Harry_.  
"Well, if I didn't know any better I would say it looks like you've got yourself a little secret stash Potter. I wonder what the Weasly's have to say about that." Draco said with a smirk as he pulled a book from the shelf.  
"Put that down Draco!" After giving him a pointed look he slid the book back onto the shelf "Thank you. And I'll have you know what the Weasly's think of what I have is no consequence, they are family." Draco snorted "I'll have to admit though, it's a little more than what I expected, but then that's what probably happens when you have an vault that's been untouched for almost seventeen years; the interest is bound to pile up." Harry glanced around the room "You didn't really expect me to be dirt poor did you, my father was a pureblood." Draco shrugged nonchalantly "Honestly, how did you expect me to help pay for the foundation if I was broke?" He tore his attention from the blonde and back to the table beside him. The letter called to him, he had seen that script before, only once in an abandoned room long forgotten. It was a letter from his mother. His breath hitched high in his throat, and he stretched out a shaking hand to gasp the letter. It was fine and smooth to the touch; he could tell it was of the finest parchment. The spidery writing was written in fine, silky blank ink that was obviously laced with a non-smudge potion. The back held a single white seal, imprinted with what Harry could only assume to be the Potter family seal. It was an Demiguise– a rare magical creature, whose hair could be spun to make the finest of invisibility cloaks – wrapped around a large sword on the front of a shield. Lining the circular shield were the words '_fidelitas, animus, dolosus, vis vires'_.  
Unbeknownst to Harry, during his investigations Draco had wandered up behind him and was now looking over his shoulder "It means loyalty, courage, cunning and power." He said frankly, before he meandered off again.  
Harry brushed his fingers gently over the wax seal. '_It's white…as white as a Lily_.' Being careful not to break the seal, Harry gently eased and envelope open.  
Harry dropped his eyes to the letter contained and read slowly, almost savouring every word written.

_Hello Sweetheart~_

I love you. This letter would have only appeared if we are not here with you today, if we have met with the worst. I'm sorry my darling, I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how you must be feeling, but remember Harry, you will never be alone. You will always have those that love you, even in the most unlikely of places. Your father and I leave to you everything we own, it's not a lot but it's all we can do. Be happy Harry, stay happy. That's all we ask. We love you Harry, we always will and we will always watch over you from the stars. Always.

Never ending Love, Lily and James Potter

P.S. – Your father doesn't know but there's another letter for a very important friend of mine. I'm entrusting it to you Harry, make sure he gets it. Being a stubborn old mule, I doubt I ever said some very important things to him before I passed away. Please make sure he gets it Harry. Thank you.

P.S.S. – Open the box sweetheart, it's for you. It's been passed down the Potter line for generations, it's only right that it comes to you.

Harry held the letter gently in his hands as he read it three times over. Harry lifted his eyes from the letter to look to where the empty envelope lay on the table. With a sudden, small burst of light the envelope duplicated. A new envelope sat on the table with the same spidery handwriting across the front. _Severus Snape_.  
"We'll I'll be damned." Harry murmured as he picked up the letter and surreptitiously put the both envelopes in his pocket. Harry knew little of the past between the two, only that Snape held a bitter, unrequited love for his mother. He made a quick mental note to give the letter to the Professor once he was at Hogwarts.  
His attention was quickly drawn to the small velvet box. Flipping the small golden clasp on the velvet blue box Harry opened it. He could not contain his gasp at what was held inside. It was a large ring of beaten gold, with the Potter crest firmly pressed into it. Harry lifted it out of its container gingerly; though he knew it would not break, Harry could not help but to handle it as if it were made of the finest spun silk.  
He slipped it gently onto his right index finger; goosebumps rising as the cold, heavy metal caressed his skin. He ran his finger over the crest as it lay upon his finger, feeling that magic that was written deep within its core.  
"Hurry along will you Potter! You said you had another vault to go to, I don't want to be here all day!" Harry fumbled to put the velvet box in his pocket as he dashed from the table. As quickly as he could he collected a fair amount of money and put it in his pouch. He would go through the rest of his items later; there was nothing that couldn't wait.  
Narcissa was standing by the door of the vault with Draco, who had evidently gotten bored with his perusing. "I'm done Draco so you can get your wand out of a knot; we've only got one more stop to make before we are out of here."  
They walked to the cart where Bogrod was already waiting. Wasting no time, the three clambered into the cart and settled down. "Black family vault." Draco and Narcissa didn't even have time to register shock before the cart took them hurdling down the shaft at a suicidal speed. As quickly as they had started, they cart soon came lurching to a stop.  
"Vault 933."  
Again the goblin hobbled out of the cart and began the more complex act of unlocking the door.  
"The Black vault?" Narcissa quietly queried.  
Harry nodded "Yup, I figured I should probably check it out while I was here. I don't come here often and it seemed like a good of an opportunity as any. Also, you were once a Black; you probably know your way around here better than I do."  
"Harry." She spoke in a frank tone "Why do you have this key?"  
"Because it's my vault of course." The large doors clicked open and Bogrod disappeared from sight again, leaving the trio to explore the vault.  
"Don't beat around the bush Potter. How in Circe's name could this possibly be your vault?" exclaimed a young enraged blonde, as he followed his mother and Harry through the dark and heavy doors.  
"Because it was left to me by the last living Black before he…before he died." Narcissa's eyes slowly widened.  
"I suppose in a strange way it does make sense," she murmured "they were rather close during school. I just never would have expected him to leave you…" Narcissa trailed off quietly, lost in thought.  
"The vault? I didn't expect it either. I was expecting the Potter heritage obviously, but not the Black."  
Draco threw his hands up into the air with a cry "Merlin! Will someone please explain to me _why_ Potter has possession of the Black vault!"  
Harry turned to Draco with a sad smile "I inherited it from my godfather, Sirius Black. He left it to me in his will."  
Draco froze "Sirius Black?" Harry nodded "As in _Azkaban_ Sirius Black?" Harry let out an exasperated sigh and nodded again "He was your _godfather_! And he left you the vault!" Draco all but screamed. "How is that even _legal_? It should've gone to mother or Aunt Andromeda!"  
"Hush Draco, this attitude is unbecoming of you," she put a hand on his shoulder "it's perfectly legal Draconis. Since neither Anne nor I are Black's anymore, that left Sirius as the only Black, giving him ultimate control over the vault. Legally he could've done whatever he wanted to with the vault, he was perfectly within his rights in leaving it to Harry. He is his godson after all." Harry wandered off as mother and son continued to talk. The vault was considerably larger than his parents, expected of one of the oldest pureblood lines. Harry didn't even bother guessing how much money there was, there was mountains of it; he had thought his parents had had a lot, but obviously he was wrong. Jewels and riches of all shapes and sizes were strewn amongst the piles, glittering in the low light. There were cabinets and cupboards lining almost every wall, containing what could only be described as dark objects. Chests, trunks and tables were scattered about the room, all overflowing with assorted items. He was somewhat shaken to find a stack of black coffins in one section of the room. On one of the few spare walls was a line of paintings, all covered up with a fabric that looked similar to the coverings of Mrs Black in Grimmauld Place. Going from experiences with the unpleasant painting, Harry decided they would be best left for another time and place.  
Grabbing a few extra handfuls of gallons just in case, Harry went back to the entrance. Standing by the door was a small table Harry had failed to notice on his entrance. It was a small pine table, identical to the one in the Potter vault. Atop of this one however lay a single book, a small glass box and a letter. Harry walked over and just as he was about to reach for the letter, it sprang to life and floated in front of his face. The envelope opened slightly to form a mouth – even though he knew it was unlikely; Harry prayed it wasn't a howler.  
"Harry," Sirius's warm voice flowed through his ears "how's my favourite cub? Doing well know probably – you're stinking rich now kiddo!" he laughed, the barking sound bringing a smile to Harry's lips "God James would be ticked if he knew I left you the Black fortune, he hated being outdone. Though what was I supposed to do? Leave it to Cissy? HAH! Not likely. You seemed like the best choice cub. Now by the time you get this I may be out of hiding. I doubt it; I'm probably still hiding in some dark hole with Buckbeak." Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco's jaw drop, the two were evidently listening in. "That reminds me, thanks for saving me cub, and thank the Granger girl too. If it weren't for the both of you I would've received the Dementors kiss that night. You saved my life that night kiddo, consider yourself an honorary Marauder." Harry could practically feel the two pairs of eyes boring into his back. "Harry, there are two things I would like you specifically to have. They are on the table; ones the Black family ring," both Malfoy's gasped "and the other is a journal we – the Marauder's – all kept during the time we became animagi. I figure it will help you on your way to becoming one." There was another barking laugh "You better be something cool too when you finally get there! Like a dog. Dogs are cool." Harry smiled; he could practically hear Sirius's grin "I leave you on your way now cub, I can't talk forever – though Remus would disagree. I'll be seeing you soon cub!"  
Harry smiled sadly as the letter closed and floated down into Harry's hands. Harry could feel the tears prickling at his eyes. He knew the Malfoy's were watching, so he wiped his hand across his eyes and brushed away the threatening liquid.  
Reaching out, Harry opened the small glass box and pulled out the silver ring. It was similar to the Potter ring in that it was heavy and seemed to fit perfectly on his thumb; although that was probably due to some form of charm. The ring was pure silver and without fault. The Black family crest was pressed into the top.  
Harry picked up the journal and flipped it over in his hands. It was bound in what Harry could only guess to be Dragon hide. There was a golden inscription on the cover that read '_The Adventures of the Marauders_'. Harry shrunk the book down and slid it into his pocket with the velvet box and his mole skin money pouch. Harry brushed his finger over the table gently before turning back to the unreadable faces of Draco and Narcissa.  
"Well that's me done here, ready to go?" Not waiting for their reply Harry walked over and into the cart where Bogrod was already waiting. Shaking her head with a sigh, Narcissa climbed in after Harry, with Draco trailing behind her.

After retrieving his keys from the unfriendly goblin Harry made a point of leaving Gringotts as hastily as possible; eager to escape the eyes of the unforgiving goblins. The doors swung shut and Harry stood on the steps of Gringotts, fingering the rings on his hand.  
"You certainly are full of surprises aren't you Potter. Heir and Lord of the Black fortune, saviour of beasts, plunderer of Gringotts and accomplice to one of the most notorious murders of all time, that's quite the list." Harry whirled around strode over to Draco, grabbing him by the front of his robes. Draco's eyes widened with fear as Harry's silver orbs threw daggers into his. Harry pulled Draco closer, so that their noses were touching. Harry never took his silver, gleaming eyes off Draco as he breathed angry puffs of air into his face.  
"_Never-insult-my-godfather_." Harry snarled out the biting words at Draco, making sure every word count "Understand?" Draco was so close to Harry that he could just see the slivers of green left in his eyes, and the small blue sparks that threatened to fall from the tips of his hair and eyelashes. Draco had never seen Harry like this – aside from the Hedwig incident. Draco had tormented Harry over the years, he had made Harry feel profuse anger before, but Draco had never seen him come even close to blows. Draco recognised the look in Harry's eyes, he had seen it in his father's eyes too many times for comfort. Add that emotion to Veela tendencies…Draco knew he had to tread carefully.  
"Understood." Draco tried to slip his stoic mask back into place, but he simply couldn't; Potter's gaze was captivating. Eventually Harry's eye softened back to emerald and his hands loosened from Draco's collar, resting gently on his collarbone. Harry slowly closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath dropping his hands. Draco barely suppressed the shudder he felt as Harry's hands slowly slid down his chest and off his lithe body.  
Harry raked a nervous hand though his free-flowing hair "Sorry Draco. Didn't mean to do that."  
Draco sniffed and pushed his nose into the air "Of course you didn't Potter, you seem to have a habit of letting your more primal instincts run rampant."  
Draco stepped to the side to walk down the steps, only to have Harry cut him off. Harry stood in front of him and peered at Draco with a hard glare.  
"What is it now Potter? Going to assault me again? Looks like the Black's criminal habits have rubbed off on you Potter."  
Harry's eye turned to slits – Draco was thankful they were remaining green "I'll let that last one slide Draco, but I meant what I said. Insult Sirius's memory again, and I _will_ let my more _primal instincts_ run rampant." Side stepping the speechless blonde, Harry turned to Narcissa. "Off to the Magical Menagerie then?"  
Deciding it would be best to simply ignore the boys latest squabble, Narcissa began her descent with a sigh "Not just yet Harry, there's something I want to do before we fetch you your owl." Harry quirked a brow; Narcissa found it rather amusing at how quickly the boy had picked up that trait in the small time that he had lived with them. "Your wardrobe – or lack of one – is atrocious. I can't let myself be seen with someone wearing clothes I wouldn't give to a house elf. We," she paused for effect "are going to buy you a new wardrobe Harry."  
Draco practically squealed with delight; not that he would ever admit it of course.

Harry had never seen so much money spent in one store in his entire life. Narcissa had refused to go to Madame Malkin's on the précis that despite the hype, she was only good for school robes. She and Draco had dragged Harry into Twilfit and Tatting's for a full 4 hours, buying him everything that fit. He really doubted he would ever wear it all as it seemed to Harry there were more clothes in his bag than days in a year! He had everything from new robes to new shoes of the finest quality; Narcissa refused to buy anything if it was not top of the range. Draco rather seemed to enjoy himself as well, he had bustled about the shop, ladling his arms with clothes upon clothes, before thrusting them at Harry, demanding he try them all on. It was a difficult situation for Harry as he had never really had any money ever spent on him, and he didn't really know how to handle the Malfoy's pushy generosity. He found the simplest method was just to agree with whatever they said. By the end of the whole process found himself with a small shopping bag; it was charmed to fit all the apparel that Narcissa had bought him and to nullify almost all of the weight. He was incredibly glad of this as the thought of walking down Diagon Alley with his arms laden with clothes bags like some girl, chilled him to the bone.  
On the way to the Magical Menagerie Harry stated his thanks a many times to Narcissa, who brushed off the thanks deeming her acts were more community service than anything. Harry was somewhat offended until he noticed her sly smile. He made a note to himself to later charm the obtuse amounts to green clothing she had bought him into a more fitting Gryffindor colour scheme.  
"Here we are Harry, the Magical Menagerie." Narcissa pushed open the glass door and the tinkle of a small bell resided over their heads. Harry wandered into the store after Draco as Narcissa held the door open for them.  
"Welcome, what would – Oh, Mrs Malfoy. To what to I owe this pleasure." It was obvious to any simpleton that this was no pleasure at all for the stout man behind the counter. He wasn't the good looking sort, with wide eyes and a spotted complexion and hair like a rat's nest; Harry couldn't help but think the man was a relative of Pettigrew's. This instantly increased Harry's dislike of him.  
"We are just browsing for the moment, thank you." Harry quipped. Harry steered the duo off to look at the animals, drawing them away from the unscrupulous glare of the store manager. They perused the assortment of owls for a short while, before one particular fowl caught Harry's eye. He didn't know exactly what breed it was, or its name, but it enraptured Harry none the less. Its eyes were like the sea after a storm, a clear and glistening blue that stared straight into your soul. Silky, midnight black plumage covered its well-built body. He was a fine bird. Harry reached out an elegant hand to brush the feathers before a voice called out "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The Pettigrew look-alike shouted "He bites."  
Harry's hand hesitated for a moment, staring straight into the eyes of the bird. The black owl met his gaze evenly, unwavering. Going with his better instincts, Harry reached out to the bird. The midnight black owl leaned into the touch, rubbing against his palm, taking to Harry like a cat to cream.  
"Well I'll be…he's bitten every customer that's come even close to him before now. Ezekial seems to of taken a liking to you Mr Potter." Called the man from the front of the store.  
"Ezekial…" Harry ran his fingers over Ezekial's shiny plumage "so that's what you're called. Would you like to come home with me?" He hooted loudly in response, jumping from his perch onto Harry's shoulder.  
Narcissa chuckled "I don't think you have much of a choice; he seems rather attached." Harry picked up a small cage and a bag of owl treats and headed towards the cashier.  
**~It'sss alwaysss the owlsss.~**  
Harry stopped in his tracks, half way to the front desk and looked for the strange voice. He saw that aside from the rat-man, Narcissa, himself and Draco, there was no one else in the store.  
**~I really don't sssee the appeal…all thossse limbsss mussst get in the way.~  
**Harry's gaze was drawn to a seemingly empty glass case. It was filled with grainy sand, a hollow log and a heat lamp shining from above. A small green head protruded from the hollow of the log, black beady eyes looking straight at Harry and Ezekial. A moderately sized Boomslang snake stared at Harry, its patterned scales gleaming under the light. It was a rich green colour with dark, emerald stripes adorning his back. His belly – which could only just be seen – was a pastel green; which contrasted beautifully with his flickering deep red tongue.  
The snake noticed that Harry had started to stare, and reared his head. **~Sssilly humansss, will they ever learn ressspect! It isss rude to ssstare!~  
~I apologissse, it'sss just I have not heard a sssnake ssspeak for quite a while.~** Harry was slightly shocked when the Parsletounge slipped as easily from his lips as English would. He half expected that certain talent to disappear when the portion of Voldemort's soul was stripped from his being. He was pleasantly surprised to find his speculations to be incorrect.  
The snake made a strange hissing sound; Harry could only assume it was the closest thing a snake could get to gasping.  
**~You ssspeak our tongue boy!~  
~Yesss, it isss a pleasssure to meet you. My name isss Harry.~ **Harry knelt down in front of the glass case, Ezekial still on his shoulder.  
**~You may call me Sssseptimusss.~** Septimus gave the bird on Harry's shoulder a foul **look ~Why do you asssssociate yourssself with creaturessss asss lowly asss a common fowl?~  
~It isss a requirement for my sssschool, I mussst have one for delivering my mail.~  
**Septimus nodded his **head ~That makesss more sssenssse, I can't ssssee why sssomeone would ssssubject themselvessss to the company of an owl.~**  
Harry looked around at the surrounding glass cases to find them all empty**. ~Are you on your own here?~** Harry asked quietly.  
The snake nodded his head **~Yesss. All of my friendsss have been taken, I am all that isss left.~** Septimus bared his **fangs ~And I have to put up with the gigantic rat conssstantly. It issss unpleassssant to sssay the leassst.~** Harry laughed.  
**~I tell you what, how about you come with me? Like you ssssaid, I'm sssure you are better company than Ezekial here…though I didn't tell you that.~**  
Septimus cocked his head sideways, as if pondering the thought. He soon looked up and, looked Harry in the eyes.  
**~I deem that to be acceptable. You ssseem to posssesss ssssome intelligence and you look like you can hold a decent conversssation; which issss more than I can say for the oversssized rat. You may be my human if you ssso wissssh.~  
~Yesss, I have been known to hossst a good conversssation now and again.~** he smiled **~It'ssss ssssettled then…you can come home with me.~  
**Harry turned around to the slightly fearful faces of Narcissa and the shop keeper, along with enigmatic look on Draco's. Harry could have sworn Draco mutter the word 'show off' before his mother spoke.  
"Draco had told me that you were a Parsletounge, though I never quite believed it." She shook her head "How you made it into Gryffindor I will never know."  
Harry turned to the rat-man "I would like to buy Septimus as well."  
"Septimus?"  
"The Boomslang snake, it's his name, he told me." Harry walked to the front desk and placed and cage and treats on the counter and walked briskly back to the group "I don't suppose that will be too big of a problem?"  
The shop keeper opened his mouth to reply but Narcissa cut him off "Harry, you are only allowed one pet as a student at Hogwarts. I don't think that the Headmistress will approve of you having both a snake and an owl, especially considering you are already taking Hedwig along with you." She noticed the look on Harry's face "Though if you are adamant that you want him, I suppose you could keep him at the Manor and I can have the house elves feed him." Harry quickly hissed the suggestion to Septimus.  
**~No. That will not do. I refussse to be kept asss ssssome common pet, I will not be kept in a cassse for any longer. And you need not repeat them child, though they cannot understand me, I can understand them…why humans have never mastered more than one language I will never know…~** He stared at the group mercilessly, he was not going to settle for anything less than what he wanted.  
"He said that won't do, he doesn't want to live in a cage any longer. I don't think he would take too kindly to being locked up at the Manor."  
"Well unless you leave Ezekial here and use a school owl instead, im afraid you will have to leave the snake here." The regretful tone was obvious in Narcissa's tone.  
"I'll buy him for you." A voice piped up. All heads swivelled to look at Draco who immediately scowled, in an attempt to hide the blush he could feel crawling up his neck "Not like that! I just figured that if I buy it for you – as a gift – McGonagall can't say no to you keeping it, as it would be a gift. After all Potter, it's not like you have a home to keep it at, you would have to take it to school with you." His lips rose into a sneer "And by the looks of it Potter, it's going to be the closest thing you have to a friend."  
"Draco…thank-" Harry stopped short as Draco shot him a scathing glare.  
"Don't even think about thanking me Potter, I'm not doing this for you. This is for me." Harry's brow shot up to his hair line "Don't be daft Potter; I owe you for what you did in the room of requirement. This is my way of repaying you." He sniffed and turned his nose to the air "The Malfoy lineage – and myself for that matter – would not be able to handle a debt to you."  
Both Harry and Narcissa struggled to hide their smiles, Harry more so than the older Malfoy. This did not go unseen by Draco. He 'harrumphed' and turned on his heel, striding to the counter quickly, hoping that his present company would not notice the rose colour adorning his neck and cheeks. "Hurry up then Potter! Bring that blasted snake over here, I want to go home!"  
Shaking his head with a smile, Harry stuck his hand into the case and let Septimus slither up his hand to entwine himself around Harry's forearm. Harry followed closely behind Narcissa and the shop keeper with Septimus and Ezekial with a soft smile on his lips.  
_'Maybe the Ice Prince does have a heart after all.'_

TBC


	7. Sugar Quills

Chapter 6 - Sugar Quills

"Did you pack all your clothes Harry? The ones we bought you? I won't have you going back to school in those rags." Narcissa sat at the table flipping through her schedule. Harry noticed her china cup was empty, and walked over to refill it for her "Oh in fact, just burn your old clothes, I had a few I need to get rid of as well. Oh, Harry dear you didn't need to do that." She gave him a wry smile as he filled her cup.  
Harry just shrugged "Old habits die hard I suppose, anyway, it's the least I can do Narcissa. And yes, I made sure to put all the clothes in my trunk." He gave her a warm smile "Thank you, again." He said sheepishly.  
"Harry, if you thank me one more time I'll have to resort to sending you a Howler during the opening feast." She smirked.  
Harry laughed "You're good." He looked around "Where's her highness?"  
She raised a shapely brow "I assume you're referring to my son? He's probably still sleeping. The elves get everything ready for him, so he sleeps in." Harry rolled his eyes "Just what is so amusing?"  
"I just find it amusing that her highness values her _beauty sleep._" He bit back a laugh.  
Her eyes crinkled gently with a smile "We _are _Malfoy's after all, and appearances _are _everything."  
Harry laughed gently and poured his own cup "Man I'm going to miss this…" he murmured quietly into his cup. Harry hadn't intended on being heard, but even the best laid plans are sometimes laid to rest.  
"What do you mean Harry?" she asked as she set down her cup.  
"Oh…uh, it's nothing don't worry. Just my insane, heroic ramblings." Was the weak reply Harry gave.  
She pressed her baby blue eyes into a stern glare and bore down on Harry "Don't mistake me for a fool Harry. I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin and head of this household and you will answer me." Harry gulped; she reminded Harry of the distant woman he had always seen standing at Lucius Malfoy's side. "Now what will you miss Harry?" she asked in a softer tone.  
"Well I guess we've uncovered the uncomfortable topic of the day." He grumbled, ignoring the way Narcissa's brow pinched together "What I'll miss is this," he waved his hand, gesturing at the room "the…normalcy, if you will."  
"Normalcy?"  
Harry sighed "No…that was probably the wrong word. It's more like…homeliness. The company I suppose."  
"Whatever do you mean? You're going back to Hogwarts; you can't tell me you don't have company there."  
"True. However living in a dorm and going to school isn't the same as this. This is," he searched for the right word "nice, comfortable, peaceful. When I go back, I won't be going back home – Hogwarts was like a home to me – when I go back, I'll just be going back to the place where I lost everyone. Everyone that made Hogwarts home is gone." The silence was heavy after Harry finished; he ran his fingertips over his mug – he refused to use the china that Narcissa did n fear of it breaking.  
"Don't do that Harry it's unhygienic." Harry looked up at her smiling face flabbergasted, as he lifted his fingers from his mug. "I know how you feel Harry, you're not the only one that's lost people in this war."  
"I know! I know! Everyone has lost people! But they all have someone left!" his voice lowered to a mere whisper "I don't."  
"Harry, I know what it feels like. I've lost everyone too."  
Harry stood up violently from his chair "No you haven't! Andromeda is still alive! You still have Draco! Even bloody Lucius is still alive!"  
"I have not spoken with my sister since our final Hogwarts year and my husband is locked away in Azkaban." She sighed.  
"_You have Draco_. That's one more person than me. I-have-no-one." He raked his fingers through his hair, pulling at the roots "My mother and father are dead, my godfather is dead, Remus is dead, Tonks is dead, Cedric is dead, Fred is dead! Everyone I love died! I have no family, I never HAD any family! And it's all because of me and some god damned PROPHECY! Everyone I have EVER come close too has died! And it's _my _fault!"  
Narcissa watched as Harry fled the kitchen in a flurry of emotions. She stared at the space between the doorframe for a few minutes before sighing and taking a sip of a tea. With a small 'clink', she set it back down on its saucer.  
"You can come in now your highness." Narcissa didn't need to turn around to see the small blonde head peer in through the door that connected to the dining room.  
"I resent that." Draco sat next to his mother and looked at the door that Harry fled through "He thinks this all about him doesn't he?"  
Narcissa dropped her cup back on its saucer with a loud clatter and Draco turned to her outraged face "You would be at the wrong end of my wand if I knew you mean that." She said dangerously "Harry has done more for us than anyone ever has. He saved your life. More than once, and in return I saved his." Draco's eyes widened, this was the first time he had heard this. He quickly schooled his features.  
"That doesn't entail Potter to a pity party."  
"It does when there's no one left to pity him." She said quietly. "Harry has lost all the family he has ever had."  
"He got the _Weasly's_." He said with disdain.  
She glared at her son "That's different and you know it Draco." Narcissa didn't need an answer from her son; the deafening silence was answer enough. With a sigh, she drained the last of the fragrant liquid from the cup and placed it back onto its saucer. "I want you to go and talk to him." She ignored the obviously horrified look on his face "Don't look at me like that Draconis, I want you to go talk to him. He responds better to you," she paused "his Veela side anyway. He can't help the fact that his emotions are flaring. You can communicate with him better than I can. Just do it Draco, this is non-negotiable." Narcissa left the room in a flurry of robes, leaving her astonished son in the kitchen; luckily Draco did not notice the mischievous spark, twinkling in her eye as she glided from the room, reminiscent of a late headmaster.

Harry stormed into his room and slammed the door loudly behind him, almost regretting the action. However that feeling of guilt was quickly washed over by the torrential waves of anger saturating his being. He rapidly paced around the perimeter of the small carpet letting his magic fluctuate wildly around him. Although he could feel his magic pulsing around him, he was too wrapped up within his emotions to notice the sparks flying off of his eyelashes, hair and fingertips as they fell to the ground and singed the carpet. He made the picture of raging beauty: eyes flaring a motley dark jade and silver, his raven windswept locks dancing about in the air, shapely brows pinched above his eyes, tightly clenched fists shooting off raging blue sparks and his taut legs striding around the carpet. He was so distraught that he did not even notice Draco open the door and lean against its frame, so that he could watch Harry pace.  
"You know my mother happen to like that rug; it came from Bulgaria I'll have you know. I would appreciate it if you would stop singing it. Burns are really hard to get out of that material, even with magic." Harry spun around at the sound of the familiar drawl and growled at its maker.  
"Get-out-Draco." Draco's eyes narrowed and he stepped into the room.  
"You can't tell me what to do Potter, it's my house."  
"Leave. Me. Alone!"  
"Don't speak to me like that _half-blood_."  
"If it wasn't for this _half-blood, _your sorry pureblood arse would be dead. _Draconis_." He added as an afterthought.  
"Don't call me that you pompous, excuse for a wizard! Just because your cowardly mind has decided to have a pity party and ruin everyone's day doesn't mean you can insult me in my own house."  
Harry snarled and stormed over to Draco, his eyes turning a burning mercury colour. "_Take that back._"  
"Wha-"  
"I am _not _a coward."  
He snorted "I don't know how you ever made it into that excuse of a house. There isn't anything brave about you Potter. You are a _coward._"  
Before the words had left his mouth, Draco found himself on the floor with a red faced Harry straddling him.  
"_Shut-Up-Draco._" Draco tried to sit up but he was only roughly shoved back to the ground by Harry's hands on his chest. "You have _no right _to call me a coward" he spat. Draco shifted his head quickly to the left to avoid the blue sparks falling from his full lips. "not with that _tattoo _on your arm."  
With a new found strength, Draco pushed the boy off of his chest with a roar, reversing their positions so that he straddled his waist, pinning his arms.  
"IT WASN'T MY CHOICE POTTER!" he wrapped a hand around Harry's throat and squeezed, leaning down to whisper in his ear "Don't you ever think I _chose _that life." He sat up to look at Harry with haunted eyes. "Ever."  
Harry watched Draco's almost tortured expression with silver slits with baited breath.  
"Now, are you ready to stop ranting and ruining the floorings like some savage muggle and calm down like a civilized wizard, or am I to ward off the room until you've finished your _Weasly _worthy hissy fit." Harry nodded as much as he could with Draco's hand around his throat. Harry stayed on the ground, watching Draco as he got up off of his waist and went to lean against the bedside table.  
"Sorry," Draco's head whipped around to look at Harry, propped up on his elbows, still on the ground. "That was a low blow."  
"Are…are you _apologising _to me? A Malfoy, Potter?"  
"Yes, now shut up and accept it you prat."  
"…apology accepted…git." Harry gave him a weak smile. "So why _are _chucking such a hissy fit?"  
Harry snorted "You certainly don't beat around the proverbial bush do you?"  
"No." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the clearly, gleeful smirk on his face.  
When Harry didn't speak again it was all Draco could do not to speak up; it was obvious that Harry was attempting to avoid answering his question like a fly would a swatter. This was not something Draco appreciated; when Draco wanted something, he got it and what he wanted right now was an answer. "You still haven't answered my question Potter. Why did you fly off the handle like that to my mother?"  
"Well if you heard what happened in there im sure you don't even need to ask that question. It's pretty obvious."  
"You've got the Weasly's don't you? There's enough of them to go around, surely they count as a family."  
"There isn't you know" Harry ignored the blatant mockery of Ron's family, figuring it best that he did not provoke the blonde further.  
"There isn't enough of what Potter?"  
Harry sighed, ignoring the question "I don't even know why im having this conversation with you Draco. It's not like you care. And I'll be willing to bet that the only reason that you are up here is because your mother told you to come and talk to me."  
"That may be true. I don't really care Potter, but that doesn't mean I'm not curious; why _don't _you consider the Weasly's to be family? It's like you said, they are all you've got left, it's not like you can afford to deny them as your family, you haven't got anyone else left. So what's the deal?"  
Harry jumped up and flung his hands into the air with a cry "You really don't get it do you?" he took a step towards Draco "I'm not a part of their family. I never was. I'm not connected by blood to them at all! The only reason they ever talked to me was because I was Harry Potter, because I was the poor little orphan boy that Molly and Arthur took pity on. If I had a family I wouldn't be nearly as close to them as I am now!" and puffed out an angry breath and continued "And as a matter of fact there ISN'T enough of them to go around…not anymore."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Harry snorted and looked at Draco pointedly "You didn't really think the only reason I stayed here was to help with the foundation did you?" the look on Draco's face told Harry that that was exactly what he had thought. "Damn it Draco I can't believe you're so thick!" he continued on before Draco and the chance to protest to the insult "I stayed because I had nowhere else to go! I couldn't possibly go to the Burrow! I could've collaborated with you over floo and owl's and such, I didn't _need _to stay to help you plan!"  
"…Then what the hell made you stay here? And what do you mean _'you couldn't possibly go to the Burrow'_?"  
"I can't go because I can't bare to face them!" he shouted "Their son is _dead _because of me! Fred is _dead_ and it's my fault! How could I possibly face them? How could I possibly face _George_? I can't face them, I just can't knowing what I did. They would throw me out the second they saw me." He paused, chest heaving "And even if that wasn't the case. Even if everything was bloody _hunkey fucking dorey_ they _still _wouldn't be family! I would just be someone standing on the outside. Someone they let in because they pitted them. They've all grown up together, they all know each other ins and outs, I have never seen a better, warmer and friendlier family. I'm not a part of it, I _can't _be a part of it. I don't know _how _to be a part of it." Harry started pacing around the carpet again and twisted his fingers into his hair "That's not the point. The point is they are not my family. They are my friends. I love them and I relied on them and they gave me all I could have ever asked for. And how do I repay them? By getting their son killed and getting his twin's ear blasted off. They could never forgive me and I wouldn't blame them, I can never forgive myself." Harry stopped pacing and practically dropped back down onto the floor with his head in his hands "Fuck I hate this emotional Veela thing…" he grumbled.  
He heard the rustling of clothes and look up to see Draco peering down at him with an expression he had never seen on his face before; pity "You, Harry Potter, are an idiot." Harry's jaw dropped, outraged. Draco raised a hand to halt the slew of protests undeniably about to spout out of Harry's mouth "That war wasn't all about you Potter. It started long before you were born; it bloody well started long before your parents even got together. So don't you _dare _think for a second that this was all about you." He snorted "Leave it to your Gryffindor arrogance to put you in the limelight." He ignored the way Harry jumped up from the floor outraged and continued on "This war had been going on long before you were born Potter and you remember that. It would've _kept _going on even if you _hadn't _been born. You were just born in the wrong place at the wrong time. People were dying and sacrificing themselves long before your sorry arse ever came into existence. So stop belittling their memories by saying that everyone died for you. They died for themselves Potter. They died fighting for _their _lives, not yours. Granted you may have been the catalyst that set everything into motion and you did play a significant role in the war, which cannot be denied. But it can be said that _you_ are not the reason Fred Weasly died. He died for his life and for his family's. Did you point your wand at him and utter the curse? No. I don't think so. Itso facto, you did not kill him. And I don't see why those blood traitors would blame you, even they can't be that thick. You don't have the right to feel guilty about his death Potter." Draco walked past Harry who was seemingly frozen to the spot, aside from his emerald eyes, following Draco's every move. Draco halted just outside of the doorway and turned back to look at Harry, with an unamiable flicker in his eye "I may not like the Weasly's Potter, but I do know this about them; I think they would be incredibly insulted by what you just said. I know enough about them to know that they consider you family, and I don't think that they would take too kindly to you speaking like that. Heed my words Potter, for a Malfoy is never wrong." A stunned Harry watched as Draco slipped out of sight, only to see him pop back into view ten seconds later. "Oh, you should probably start getting ready, the train gets to the platform at ten, and I plan to be on it as soon as it gets there, so get ready. It's already nine thirty."  
Shocked out of his stupor, he cast a tempus charm to see that Draco was – in fact – telling the truth. He let lose an unmanly screech before dashing to the bathroom with the first set of clothes he could grasp in hand.

At promptly ten o'clock Harry found himself standing on the deserted platform with Narcissa and Draco as the train rolled into the station with a whistle that was carried across on the wind. Though nobody was around aside from the platform workers, Narcissa and Draco kept their masks firmly in place. They appeared to be the aristocratic, upper class figureheads of years past. Harry couldn't quite grasp _why _they would bother with such obviously fake appearances when there was barely anybody apparent. They were both always impeccably dressed, it wasn't that that confused him. It was their faces. In the short time he had lived with the two of them, he had grown to know the two of them better than he had ever thought he would. To see the both of them standing on the platform with their cold and stoic masks in place was peculiar to say the least. Harry had gotten so used to seeing their normally expressive faces – Narcissa's motherly and Draco's smug – that seeing them blank and cut off was strange.  
"You Malfoy's and your appearances, I'll never understand it."  
"Wouldn't' expect you to Potter. _Some _of us grew up in a cultured home life." Draco ignored the way Harry's face fell slightly, refusing to acknowledge the way his expression pulled at his heart strings.  
"This is why purebloods have such a bad rep…" Narcissa nearly missed the mumble and merely raised an eyebrow.  
"The point is Potter, you act different ways in different places and social settings. It's not a pureblood thing, it merely represents a _good upbringing_; manners and such, we purebloods can't be seen walking around in public acting like a bunch of Weasly's," he ignored the way Harry's eye's thinned "so don't be dim enough to look down upon purebloods just because they show decent etiquette."  
"There's a difference between simple etiquette and snobbism."  
"Boys," They both turned to see Narcissa's disapproving face "I will not be seen with you two acting like children."  
Harry waved his hand around the empty station "There's no one here to see!"  
Narcissa glared at them and Harry felt the need to take a step back "Harry Potter that is _not _the point. Now you wanted to be the first onto the train did you not?" she didn't bother to wait for their reply "Well you're here now so you better get on. I would stay to wave you off but I have some business to take care off so I'll have to be going." She gave both boys a chaste kiss on the cheek and turned on her heel, apparating away.  
Harry stared at the spot in which Narcissa Malfoy had just vacated, mouth a gape. He turned to Draco only to realise the blonde was already stepping through the train doors.

Harry boarded the train to see a glimmer of blonde disappearing into the next carriage. "Draco! Draco! Oi Draco!" Harry sped off after him only to see him slip into the first compartment. The door was donned with a golden plaque and upon it the words 'Heads and Prefects' were written in elegant script.  
Harry tutted to himself as he pushed open the door "Trust a Malfoy to make it as Head Boy…" Draco had the window seat and he was sitting comfortably with his left foot hanging over his knee. In his hands he had a leather bound book and pen; Harry recognised this book as notebook. He hardly went anywhere without it. And it was currently being used for their plans for the foundation. Both Harry and Draco had spent hours pouring their ideas and notations into that journal and Harry was now incredibly familiar with the particular book. Harry also knew that Draco made a point of writing in it by himself when he didn't want to talk to anyone and was sulking about some matter or another.  
"Okay…" Harry said slowly; he stuck out a thumb and gestured over his shoulder at the window "…what was that?"  
Draco sighed and put his book down in his lap and looked up at Harry "What was _what _Potter? Really, if you're going to be going around and asking questions you really do need to get your sentences straight so that people know what you are talking about."  
"You know perfectly well what im talking about." Draco raised a brow and Harry sighed "Why did your mother go?"  
If Harry hadn't spent the holidays with Draco he wouldn't have noticed the way he prickled at the question "You don't have ears don't you? She said she had some business to take care of."  
"But isn't she going to wave you off?"  
"Please…I'm not a child." He lowered his voice and looked out the window; standoffish "I've never been waved off."  
"Ever?"  
"No. Not ever. Now shut it Potter."  
"Your mother has seriously _never _waved you off?"  
"Do you not understand the meaning of the phrase '_shut it_'?" Harry have him a pointed look and he sighed "No. She's never waved me off." He sniffed and raised his head "We Malfoy's act appropriately in public and hollering at your children from the platform and flailing your arms about like a madman is highly inappropriate behaviour."  
"Is that just another one of your 'Malfoy's do not..' rules? Cause they are _really _stupid." Harry sat across from Draco, resting his chin in his hands and stared straight at Draco; his eyes unwavering.  
"Drop it Potter or I'll break your nose again."  
"Even you're more original than that," Draco stood up and took a step towards him; Harry put up his hands in a sign of subservience "Okay, okay, okay I get it. I'll drop it." He gave Draco a wolfish grin "Don't want a broken nose getting in the way of our business partnership now do we?"  
Draco simply rolled his eyes and sat back down. Harry laughed and sat back comfortably against the seat.  
Draco squinted and cocked his head to the side "Why are you even in here Potter? This is the Head's and Prefects compartment, as I am the Head Boy I see no reason for you to be in here. Especially considering the fact that I hate you and you hardly count as civilised company."  
"As much as your words warm my heart Draco, I'm staying here. I have no intentions of sitting in a compartment by myself, it would be incredibly boring. Plus, I don't believe that there is any written rule that says I cannot be in here."  
"So you decided to invade my personal space?"  
"Yup. It would be boring waiting by myself for Ron and Hermione to arrive. I might as well sit here and annoy you. After all, you do have the cutest reactions Princess." He let out a mewl of protest when Draco stubbornly swung up his feet to rest in his lap.  
"Do you mind?"  
"I thought _'Princess'_ had the 'cutest reactions'."  
"It's bad manners to put your feet on people."  
Draco ignored him and picked up the notebook and pen and began furiously scribbling in it, ignoring Harry's protests.  
With a private grin, Harry laid his arms over Draco's feet, causing the teen to look up, alarmed at the action "And just what do you think you're doing?"  
"Resting my arms."  
"Yes I can see that scarhead, you're resting them on my feet."  
"Your feet are on my legs, where else am I supposed to put my hands?" He hummed in question.  
"Well I'm comfortable, just keep your hands to yourself and you won't lose them." Draco rolled his eyes as Harry threw his head back and laughed.  
A few minutes passed in silence before a strange noise tickled Draco's ears. He looked up and saw Harry, with one hand across his feet and the other propping up his head as he looked out the window calmly. Shaking his head, thinking he was imagining things, Draco went back to planning in his notebook. About a minute later the strange noise started up again. This time however, Draco pretended not to hear it and kept his head down. He strained his ears and listened for the sound. He could barely make it out, it was soft and slick. It sent shivers down his spine. It made his face flush. The sound made him feel uncomfortable in all of the right ways – which made it that much more wrong. He slammed his book shut and look up to the startled face of Harry.  
"Would you _stop it!_"  
"…Stop what?" he asked all to innocently.  
"That…that _noise_!"  
If Harry had a light bulb over his head, Draco would've sworn it just went off "Oh…sorry. I had to talk to someone…"  
"Huh?"  
Harry lifted his head off of his hand and scratched awkwardly behind his ear. "Well your obviously not going to talk to me and I'm bored senseless. So is Septimus for that matter, so it would only make sense that I would talk to him."  
"Septi-What?" Draco almost let his jaw drop as he saw a small green head poke out of one of Harry's looser sweaters. The small, light green head stood out brightly against the emerald green of the sweater. A small tongue poked out and flicked in his general direction. Septimus turned and hissed to Harry, making him blush profusely.  
"What? What did the snake say?"  
"His name is Septimus and he was ….just asking about Hogwarts and such." Harry looked out the window, avoiding eye contact.  
Draco raised a brow at the obvious lie; he could feel the veins in his forehead starting to swell he was so annoyed "Why would a stupid snake want to know about Hogwarts and why would you even bother telling him?" he asked, playing along with the lie.  
The snake's eyes lessened to mere slits and he hissed angrily. Harry tutted at Draco reproachfully "Just because you can't understand him doesn't mean he can't understand you. Piss him off anymore and he might just bite you."  
Draco pushed himself back into his seat with wide eyes. He knew that Boomslang snakes weren't that dangerous and their poison wasn't deadly _and _that Harry had a vial of the anti-venom hangng around his neck just in case, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to get bitten. He didn't take his eyes off of the hissing snake; he swore it was laughing – if snakes could even do that. He looked up briefly to see Harry barely suppressing a laugh.  
"Oh shut up you filthy half-blood. Keep that bloody thing away from me. I regret getting that damn thing for you. Slimy snake."  
"Snakes aren't slimy." Draco cried out in frustration and crossed his arms, looking out the window, trying to ignore the sound of Harry's laughter.

"But Hermione! The meeting doesn't start for another hour! Why do you want to go and sit in the Head's and Prefect's compartment?" Ron whined. They had left the station just under an hour ago and Hermione was adamant that she was going to go to the compartment early.  
"Ron, it's my duty as Head Girl to be the first to these meetings!"  
"I get that…sort of, but that doesn't mean you need to be there an _hour _early!"  
Hermione stopped and turned on her heel to face Ron, standing in the middle of the walkway. " I have thing I want to get prepared for everyone else, plan to go through and what not. I just want to make sure I have ample time to do all of that."  
Without another word she strode off in the direction of the second carriage. Ron groaned and went off after her. "I know I can't be in there when you guys are having the meeting, but can I just stay with you until then…" he finished awkwardly.  
He could hear the smirk in his girlfriend's voice "Oh, and why would you want to stay with my until then Ronald?"  
"Um…because I-I want to…want to spend some time…with you." Hermione turned her head over her shoulder to see Ron's face turn a brilliant red that contrasted surprisingly well with his hair.  
She giggled and walked her head only to stop and turn when she realised Ron wasn't following her.  
"Well? Come on then?" She giggled again when Ron ran up to her blushing, sticking to her heel.  
They soon came to the compartment after passing the trolley lady and Hermione pulled open the door. The couple froze instantly at the sight that met their eyes.

"The train left the station long ago Potter, why haven't you left yet."  
"I just got the seat warm. I wouldn't want to have to move to another compartment and have to warm up another seat, and odds are the window seat is gone."  
"Cretin." Draco grunted.  
Harry paused for a moment before speaking "Thank you."  
"Excuse me?"  
Septimus had long since vacated the heated fabric of Harry's sweater and he now hung loosely around his neck, he shifted uncomfortably, mirroring Harry's emotions.  
"Well, I suppose I should thank you…for this morning that is. I mean – don't get me wrong, I still hate you," he gave a wolfish grin that made Draco wonder whether or not Harry actually hated him "but I probably would still be freaking out if you hadn't…well, hadn't thrown me to the ground and strangled me."  
"Get your facts right Veela-boy, _you _threw _me _to the ground, I simply rolled us over. _Then _I strangled you." He smirked, loving the fact he had managed to get one in.  
Harry's face showed a glimmer of humour before turning solemn "Look, in all seriousness thank you, Draco. I know we agreed to be civil considering we will be working together, but…I really did mean what I said. I do want to put the past behind me, behind us. I don't want to spend my life with any more enemies than necessary, and you Draco, aren't a necessary enemy." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Septimus sensed his distress and rubbed his head affectionately against his chin. The action creped Draco out slightly but Harry didn't seem to notice.  
"What would you say to starting over?" Draco gave him a look that clearly said I-have-no-clue-what-you're-on-about "To start again I mean. I…just…what I mean is-"  
"How eloquent Potter."  
"THAT!" Harry shouted, pointing at Draco "_That's _what I'm talking about! This whole…" he waved about in the air with his hands, gesturing aimlessly "animosity? Yes, animosity between us. It's pointless really. The only reason we're like this is because you're a dark wizard and I'm light, because I'm a Potter and you're a Malfoy, because you were a Death Eater and I was fighting you and because-"  
"It's not the reason behind our 'animosity' – you really need to stop stealing Granger's words by the way-" he said, interrupting Harry "…it's not the reason…the animosity…it's not what started it anyway."  
"What…Then…what was it?" Draco grumbled and turned away "Look, I'm serious about putting the past behind us."  
Draco growled and looked at Harry "The reason I hate…or hated you – depending on how this goes – is not because of my father, not because of my friends or my house or the Dark Lord. It's…it's because you refused my hand."  
"What?" he asked dumbly.  
"You naive, blithering idiot! It's because you refused my hand when I offered it to you, first bloody year!" Draco snarled, glaring at Harry. He was not pleased at having so shamelessly revealing that information. '_Potter is the bloody Veela here, isn't he supposed to be the emotional one?_'  
"Oh…" Harry blushed slightly, and his skin seemed to almost sparkle in embarrassment – it was almost as it someone has sprinkled a light dusting of glitter upon his skin "I honestly didn't even think of that."  
"You don't think of a lot of things you twot."  
A few minutes passed in awkward silence, neither speaking nor looking at one another. Harry's thumbs twiddled, still sitting on Draco's feet.  
Harry sighed and pushed Draco's feet off of him. Before the blonde could protest, Harry took a step towards him and jabbed out his hand, inches away from Draco's face.  
"Potter, what are yo-"  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," Harry was blushing furiously and his eyes sparkled silver.  
Draco coked his head to the side, staring at the Veela boy "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"  
Harry continued, ignoring him "It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" By this point Harry's cheeks were a Weasly worthy red and his eyes were a combination of both silver and emerald. Draco immediately got what he was getting at and shook his head viciously.  
"Oh no, we are _not _doing this! It's ridiculous Potter."  
"Harry, please." He pressed.  
Draco groaned and smacked his palm to his face, trying to ignore the way that Harry's hand was invading his personal space. Dropping his own hand, he eyed Harry's warily, mentally weighing the options of this ridiculous game.  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes with a piercing glare, trying to figure out just exactly _what_ he was getting at. He could see Harry's eyes practically begging him to take his hands, just like he had all those years ago. There was a part of him that wanted to desperately to refuse the hand, just like Harry had; as his own personal version of vengeance. He knew the Gryffindor would take it hard if he refused, he also knew that there was a possibility that Harry would pull out of the foundation and leave him on his own and that simply could not happen.  
But what Draco would not ever admit, was that there was actually a part of him that desperately wanted to take that hand, and welcome the boy's friendship.  
He eventually came to a conclusion as he swam within the depths of Harry's silver and emerald sparkling eyes.  
For many years to come, when either of the boys reflected on this day, Draco would be adamant that he had never taken Harry's hand, that the thought had never crossed his mind. That it was in fact Harry, he would say that it was Harry would grabbed Draco's hand – ever so forcefully – and forced him to shake it when he did not play along with Harry's game.  
This was in fact false.  
Draco stood up so that the boys were face to face, almost toe to toe. Draco could see every pore in Harry's face, he could see his glistening lips and his bright red cheeks and he could see how only a few excited specks on emerald could be seen in his silver eyes. He could tell that Harry wasn't angry in the slightest. Apprehensive, anxious, nervous even, but definitely not angry. He assumed it was just a thing that happened when emotions were on high.  
Draco took a deep breath and swallowed and grasped Harry's hand firmly, enveloping it in his.  
"My…my name is Master Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy name. It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter." Draco bowed his head respectfully and as he looked up his heart stopped. Harry was grinning madly at him and for a fraction of a second he thought he had been conned by Harry Potter once again. That he had been pulled into a trap; lured into thinking that this boy actually wanted his friendship.  
Thankfully his suspicions were false.  
The raven haired boy grasped their entwined hands, capturing Draco's palm within the cavern of his flesh. His fingers squeezed Draco's hand tightly. "Nice to meet you."  
Draco rolled his eyes "Enough of this game scarhead, pleasantries are neither my forte or yours." Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde.  
"This isn't a game, I mean it. Even if we are just acquaintances…I just don't want to fight you anymore." Harry squeezed their hands again and lent in slightly, closer to Draco "I don't want to fight you. You're not a bad person, a ferrety git maybe," he grinned, flashing his snow white teeth "but you're not a bad person. I have no need to fight with you."  
Draco stepped backed hurriedly, yanking his hands out of Harry's when he realised that they hand been holding hands for far too long. Draco noticed how pain quickly flickered across Harry's face, causing his eyes to turn a dark grey.  
He crossed his arms and turned around mumbling.  
"What was that you said?" Harry asked tensely.  
"I said fine. Last thing I need is another person that hates me. Having you around might just do my image some good. So fine, I'll be your civil acquaintance." He spun and glared at Harry "But I will _not _be your friend and I will _not _call you Harry." He flopped back down on the seat, crossing his arms "Sit the hell back down so I can have my foot rest back Potter." Harry just sat down opposite Draco and laughed.  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before a familiar called outside the door "…the trolley. Anything from the trolley?" She poked he head in through the door "Anything from the trolley dears?"  
Draco sneered at her "I don't want your plebeian sweets."  
Harry rolled his eyes. He shoved Draco's feet of off his lap and went to the door. "Hello dear, what would you like?" she asked kindly, her eyes smiling.  
"Umm…three packets of ice mice, 5 chocolate frogs, a packet of liquorice twists and 6 sugar quills." He handed over the money and she smiled sweetly as she handed him the pile of sweet goods.  
"Enjoy your ride dearie." Harry smiled crookedly as he watched her waddle of in the direction of the other compartments.  
Harry pretended not to notice the way Draco was eyeing him as he sat down as he opened up a packet of ice mice, popping the minty, marshmallowy goodness into his mouth.  
Draco huffed "Typical Potter, hyping yourself off on sugary products." In Draco's defence he was trying very hard not to stare at the pile of sugar quills sitting beside Harry's thighs.  
Harry snorted and looked at Draco deliberately "Stop bunging it on, don't pretend you don't like them. I've seen you, hiding away in your study, sucking on a sugar quill." What Harry failed to mention was the fierce way he had blushed the first time he had witnessed that particular scene.  
"I'll admit I indulge in the odd sugar quill."  
"_Indulge?_ _Puh_-lease! I saw you bribing the elves to get you more when your mother took your stash." Harry grinned "You love them."  
"Fine." He grumbled "I like them. Now give me one." He demanded.  
Shoving five in his pockets, Harry held one high above his head "What's the magic word?"  
Draco glowered "Oh no, we are _not _playing this game, I've already indulged you today scarhead, now give me the sugar quill before I choke you with it!"  
"Magic _word?_" Draco growled and lunged himself at Harry. Again, he would later deny these actions as they were completely unbefitting of a Malfoy. However it had been a week since he had had one – his mother had purged the house of them – and he was desperate.  
Harry shrieked almost gleefully as Draco launched himself at him. He tackled Harry across the seat, reaching for the quill he was still holding in his stretched hand. Septimus hissed indignantly and he slithered over to the window sill to watch the scene play out. Draco clambered on top of Harry and pinned his chest down with his forearm as he stretched out with his other hand, reaching for the quill. The blonde's knee was wedged between Harry's legs; Harry was effectively trapped.  
Harry giggled shrilly and pushed against Draco's chest with his free hand "Get Off Draco!" He giggled even louder as Draco stretched further up his chest to reach for the quill, his blonde hair tickling Harry's neck. Draco cried out in triumph as he finally managed to snatch the quill. He pushed himself up on his arms and clamped his lips around the middle of the sugary quill, sucking greedily with a childlike grin on his face. Harry laughed underneath him at the look on his gleeful face.  
It was at this inopportune moment that Hermione and Ron decided to open the compartment door.

TBC


	8. The Compartment

Chapter 7 - The Compartment

Draco froze the minute the door slid open and the duo entered. Harry wasn't as quick to catch on to their entrance and continued to laugh, trying to push Draco off of him. Harry eventually noticed the tenseness almost pulsing off Draco's skin and he stopped squirming and pushed himself up on his elbows – quite a difficult task when one is being sat on.  
"What's the matter Princess, got your crown in a knot?" he asked cheekily, thinking that he was just being a prat. When he realised that this was not in fact the case, his eyebrows furrowed inquisitively "Draco? What's-"  
"STUPEFY!" As Draco flew backwards, slamming into the glass window, Harry was practically hauled into a standing position with Ron standing protectively in front of him, his wand drawn.  
"RON!" Hermione and Harry shouted.  
"What the in the _hell _did you do that for!"  
"You can't go around stunning people Ronald!" They cried simultaneously. Ron looked over his shoulder at them, both furious and flabbergasted.  
"That blood _ferret _was attacking you! I just saved you, you ungrateful sod!"  
"Draco wasn't attacking me you _twit!_"  
"_DRACO_?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other as Draco groaned from the floor.  
"Potter I think your weasel got out of its cage." He grumbled. Harry pushed past the redhead and went to kneel beside the bruised blonde. "Is that how you trained your stooges to welcome people, by stunning them on sight?"  
"Get up," Harry hoisted him up by his arms "you couldn't have hit your head that hard if you're able to grumble." Draco harrumphed and shrugged out of Harry's grip. His eyes flittered down to the shattered quill on the ground before turning a stormy grey.  
He snarled at Ron and whipped out his wand "Apologise to me _Weasel._" Harry face palmed, Draco really _was_ a prissy little princess.  
"APOLOGISE! To a DEATHER EATER!"  
Draco growled "The war is over blood traitor, and I'm an _ex_-Death Eater." He flicked his wand at Ron "Now apologise to me."  
Ron cried out in outrage "You _lost _the war _Blondie_, you ran like the filthy _ferret _you are remember? To go hide behind your pathetic mother's skirt no doubt, your mother is no more than your filthy fathers_ trophy wife_, if you and-"  
Harry laid a firm hand on Draco's trembling shoulder and stopped him from throwing himself at Ron. "I would stop now Ron." Ron's eyes flickered down Harry's free arm, to where his wand now sat steadfastly in his palm.  
"What is wrong with you Harry?" the redhead yelled "All Malfoy's are the bloody same! Slimy, cold and manipulative." He sneered at Draco "What's the matter momma's boy? Don't want your slag mother being taken down another peg?" Ron laughed as Draco shook with pure rage.  
Harry flicked his wand, pointing it at Ron whose eyes widened in shock. "Stop Ron."  
"…Harry…what's wrong with your eyes?" What Harry had failed to noticed was the fact that he himself had become increasingly annoyed at the comments Ron was making, resulting in a lack of control over his controls. His eyes were now a swirling mass of emerald and silver, looking at Hermione, flummoxed.  
"Huh?"  
"Your eyes Veela-boy…you really need to get the hang of that." Draco snorted.  
"Oh!" Harry exclaimed "...oh…" Harry tugged at a piece of hair hanging lose around his face, pulling it in front of his eyes.  
"Yeah, 'oh'. Really Potter, didn't you listen to a _word _mother said?"  
Harry groaned and scuffed his feet on the floor "I know, I know. Control my emotions, meditate, blah blah blah….stuff like that anyway. It's not my fault you know!" he said indignantly.  
"WHAT?" Ron shouted, effectively cutting of their tiff. "_Veela_…_mother_…what in Merlin's name am I missing here!" Harry had the good manners to look both apologetic and guilty. Ron paused as he noticed he didn't have to look down quite so much to look at Harry in the eye anymore "You're taller." He stated. "Why are you taller?"  
Hermione sighed "It's quite obvious Ronald…"  
"Harry's a Veela." Hermione and Draco both chimed in with the answer at the same time.  
Draco sneered at Hermione "It's as the Mudblood-OW!" he shot daggers at Harry rubbing his arm, where the punch had landed "the _Granger girl_," he said, still glaring at Harry "said – to an extent anyway. Harry's a Veela."  
"Quarter."  
"Yeah, quarter Veela, but a Veela none the less."  
Ron furrowed his brows "But…that's _really _rare!"  
"What is?" Hermione asked, Harry's eyes asked the same question.  
Ron paused "Hold on…you don't know?" Hermione shook her head "I know something…that you – Hermione Granger – don't…I know something you don't?" he said slowly as his girlfriend rolled her eyes. "_Wicked_." He grinned.  
"Oh just tell me Ronald!"  
"Well, full Veela don't tend to be male….a male Veela of any extent is a very rare thing. Veela almost always give birth to females." He paused to take a breath "Veela – in itself – is a rare species and for a male to be born…that's a big thing. 'Cause as long as the mother is a full-blooded Veela, her first born will also be a proper Veela. The father doesn't even matter. If the first born is male, it's more often than not that the Veela inheritance skips that generation. I've heard of the gene lying dormant in lesser bloodlines, weakening the actual strength of the Veela gene…but still. " Ron looked almost awed "Bloody hell Harry, you're a Veela."  
Harry cocked his head to the side "How do you know so much about Veela anyway?"  
"Fleur." That summed it up pretty well, considering he practically stalked the poor girl and her classmates in fourth year.  
"So what you're saying is that the Veela gene has been lying dormant in Harry's bloodstream for generations…weakening it… because a few generations ago a Veela's first born was a male? In turn, making that the reason he's not a full Veela."  
Ron nodded "Yeah, that and male Veela are never as powerful as female Veela anyway. They are still stronger than the average wizard though." Ron gave Harry the quick once over "It also explains the remodelling of your face…"  
Harry groaned and sat back down in the window seat "I can't even do a bloody inheritance right?"  
Draco smirked and sat down opposite him, resuming their original position, with his feet on Harry's lap "Of course not Potty, you're the _'Wizarding world saviour', _you gotta do _everything _differently."  
"Shut up Draco." He grumbled smacking his ankles lightly.  
Draco snorted, rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth to make a sharp retort but was cut off by an outraged cry.  
"WHAT!" Harry and Draco turned to Ron, who was turning a rather unattractive shade of puce. "_Explain…what are you…Malfoy…WHAT!_" Ron was squeaking indignantly at this point, his confusion brought back into light at the sight of his best friend and the blonde.  
Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her brown locks and look at the two boys sceptically "I would like to know the answer to that as well. Brining us back to our original point, just what _is _going on here?" It was only because Harry had known Hermione for so long that he could tell that Hermione was thoroughly irritated by not knowing something.  
"Nothing, we are just sitting…"  
"_WE?"_ Ron shrieked shrilly at Harry's words "Since when has there ever been a 'we'? What the _hell _is going on here! When we walked in…he…he…he was attacking you!" he shook his finger at Draco, as he recollected the scene he had just so recently – and conveniently - forgotten.  
"Put a stopper in it Weasel before you turn an even nastier shade of red; really your terrible complexion can't take much more of it." A strange gurgling sound erupted from Ron's mouth "For your information I was not attacking Potter, I was merely retrieving something of mine."  
Harry smirked "I bought it you twit; it was mine to begin with. It was never yours to '_retrieve'_." Draco snarled as Harry made finger quotes in the air, mocking him.  
"Harry," Hermione spoke as if she were speaking to a five year old "we are obviously missing something, which I can tell. Will you please tell us what exactly has happened," he shot a look at the gurgling redhead who seemed to be rooted to the spot "or I think Ron will blow a gasket." Harry smiled at the muggle phrase.  
"What in Salazar's name is a gasket?" Draco piped up.  
"Oh," Hermione's eyes lighted up at the chance to explain the muggle device "it's a small little – "  
"NO!" shouted Ron "Stop distracting her you slimy snake!" He flicked his wand in Draco's direction "Now answer the question before I send your pasty arse through the window!"  
Draco tutted "Really Weasel, even you should know that these windows have an unbreakable charm on them. You _can't _throw me through the window."  
Ron howled in rage as he fired a hex at Draco in a blind rage. Harry jumped in front of the blonde before the hex could hit and raised a shield, protecting them both from the inevitable blast. The compartment shook as the hex blasted against Harry's shield and bounced off onto the walls of the Prefect's carriage. Ron stared angrily at Harry, wand still raised and chest heaving. He stared at his best friend as he held the shield steady in front of the two, not dropping it for a second.  
"Lower your wand Ron." Harry's words came out calm, steady and quiet but even Ron was able to hear the animalistic warning that lay hidden in his words. He also was not one to miss the way the air had started to slowly swirl around the two boys – the wind using Harry's as it centre point. Both Hermione and Ron barely held in their gasps as they looked Harry in the eyes. His scowling eyes a complete mass of swirling silver, not even a glimpse of emerald was left to be seen within their murky depths. Hermione stepped up quietly behind the redhead, keeping her eyes solely on Harry as not to startle the creature that had taken residence inside of her best friend's body. She placed a gentle hand on Ron's wrist and pushing his arms down until his wand tip was pointing to the ground.  
She stepped in front of Ron and took a small step towards Harry. He noticed the movement and growled quietly pushing Draco back behind him until he was pressed up against the windowpane.  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and held up her hands "…Harry?" the Veela boy stepped backwards, completely shielding Draco from the two with his body. He narrowed his gleaming eyes at the now unfamiliar girl and growled.  
It was blatantly obvious to Hermione that Harry was more Veela than human right now, he was giving into his more primal instincts as he shielded the blonde from them; but what she couldn't even to begin to understand was why his primal instinct would be the protection of Draco.  
"We won't hurt you Harry," Harry crouched slightly in a protective manner "please Harry, just calm down. No one is going to do anything." Hermione slowly withdrew her wand from her holster, keeping eyes contact with Harry; she put her wand down on the ground beside her feet and raised her hands in a sign of submission once more. She risked a glance at her boyfriend behind her who was still keeping his wand firmly in his grasp.  
Ron's eyes followed Hermione's every movement. He took his queue and slowly crouched to the ground and dropped his wand at his feet.  
Harry took a tentative step towards and duo as he sniffed the air; what could only be described as a pleased, rumbling growl was his response.  
"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked quietly as he watched Harry crouch in front of Draco protectively.  
Draco tried to take a step away from the dangerous Veela but Harry turned and growled at him, warning Draco to stay put. Harry scanned the surrounding compartment with his eyes. Apparently he deemed the room still unsafe as he pushed Draco back against the glass with his arm and stood defensively in front of him.  
"Remember he only came into his inheritance a few weeks ago, he isn't used to the Veela yet. When his emotions are on high, _this_," he waved his hand in Harry's direction "happens. Though this is the first time I've seen him so…defensive. He usually just lets his magic go wild. The bloody idio-" Draco was cut short as the wind was knocked out of him. Harry had not taken his irritated tone well. He was pushing Draco back against the window forcefully as he growled at his friends.  
What Harry did not notice was that he was effectively cutting off the blonde's air supply. Hermione noticed Draco's gasping breaths and took a step forward. This resulted in Harry pushing Draco harder against the glass, thinking he was protecting the blonde from the oncoming danger.  
"Harry…" Hermione said gently "…you're hurting him." Harry froze and ceased his growling, his brow furrowing. Hermione let out a silent breath of relief as it seemed her words were getting through to him. However Harry had still not moved.  
"Potter…_MOVE_." Draco gasped. In an instant Harry jumped away from Draco as he fell to the ground. The wind swirling around the two of them dropped suddenly and his eyes were pure emerald in a flash. Draco lent up against the wall of the compartment gasping for breath.  
Draco's angry eyes swivelled over to Harry, who had pushed himself up against the wall in fear "_You _need a god damned _leash_."  
Harry's eyes were wide and frantic as he realised when he had just come close to doing. He spun his head to look at his friends whose faces were mixes of blatant fear and worry. He pushed himself further back into the plush seat as he sat on his haunches. Draco glared at him as he held his abused chest.  
The silence was deafening, no one knew what to say. No one would have spoken, even if they had anything to say; they were all keeping their silence in case they would startle the creature, perched up on the seats.  
"I'm a freak." The words were mumbled and almost missed by the occupants in the room. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest and tucked his head into his knees, letting his fine hair fall over his face. Hermione took a hesitant step towards her friend "Harry," she murmured, making sure to keep her voice calm and steady as not to startle the poor boy "are you…are you ok?"  
Harry made no move to show that he had heard the girl and kept his face hidden behind his hair and knees. She walked over slowly and knelt down beside the seat, so that she was eye level with his knees.  
"'Mione…" Ron took a step towards her, but she kept her eyes locked on Harry and she held up a hand to stop him in his tracks.  
Hermione could hear his laboured breath and his unintelligible, incessant mumbling. She reached out a manicured hand to touch his arm, but Draco snatched her hand from the air seconds before it reached Harry.  
"Don't touch him." He roughly shoved Hermione's hand back to her side. "He's not Potter."  
"What?"  
Draco glared at Ron "Every time the Veela takes control it takes a while for Potter to regain control. He hasn't learnt self-bloody-restraint OR control yet. This is the worst I've seen him." He glanced at Harry – he hadn't moved an inch "Last time I had to throw him to the floor and hold him there before he stopped." Ron scowled at the thought of Draco pinning his friend to the floor.  
All eyes turned to Harry as he emitted a slow and quiet whine. He sounded like a wounded animal, caged and afraid. They watched as he dug his nails into his calves and he pulled his legs closer in one himself, trying to make himself seem impossibly smaller.  
The silence in the room only seemed to amplify the litany of words that fell from Harry's mouth as he whimpered "I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm sorry - "  
Hermione leaned in closer to her friend; he sensed the movement and became even smaller as the sound of his begging increased.  
"What are we supposed to do? People will have to come in here eventually and we can't let them see him like this." Draco looked down and sneered at Hermione as he threw her hand back into her face.  
"He will stop snivelling when he's gotten control of himself." He lowered his head down to Harry's ear and yelled "The melodramatic freak can't even tell that he didn't do any harm!"  
Hermione was about to berate him, but before she could she was shoved out form her seat on the floor by scrambling legs and arms. Harry jumped up from his seat and stood unsteadily, nose to nose with Draco.  
"Really…I…I didn't hurt you?" Though his voice was soft, it wasn't difficult to hear amongst the dense silence that hung in the air.  
"No you twat." He tilted his chin and sniffed "You're invading in on my personal space, I suggest you move before I deck you Potter."  
Harry blushed sheepishly "Sorry." He mumbled as he sat back down on the seat, uncomfortable with the stare directed his way.  
Ron's dramatic sigh caught their attention and everyone turned to him "And I thought after defeating You-Know-Who our lives would get easier."  
Hermione covered her mouth to stifle a giggle as Harry snorted "I guess not."  
Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on the cushioned seats. "As sickeningly heart-warming as this display of friendship may be, life would be a lot more agreeable if I didn't have to spend my time with _you three_."  
"So why are you still here Malfoy, this is the Prefects carriage after all."  
"Um, guys…" Harry's voice caught their attention and Hermione and Ron spun around to face their Veela friend to see him tapping on the empty lapel of his school uniform. Realisation dawned on their faces and they turned to see a smug Draco angled his badge so that the light reflected off of it and harshly into their eyes.  
"No-WAY!"  
"Yes way Granger, you're looking at your Head Boy."  
"But how could they let a bloody _Death Eater _become HEAD BOY!"  
"Say it don't spray it Weasel."  
"Malfoy…"  
"Growl at me all you want, it's not going to change the fact they didn't pick you _or _your _saintly Potter._"  
"It's selected by scores." Everyone looked at Harry at the sound of his quite voice "It's chosen primarily by the best academic record." He looked at Draco and Hermione "You and 'Mione were top of the year right? So you _would _be Head Boy and Girl."  
Brown curls bounced as Hermione nodded "That does make sense I suppose."  
"I still don't like it."  
"You don't _have _to like it Weasel. It's not your concern." He nodded towards the door "Now I suggest you plebeians leave before the meeting starts, wouldn't want to get in trouble before you even arrive at Hogwarts now would you?" Ron scowled at the blonde's sneering face.  
"You alright if we leave 'Mione?"  
"It's ok Ro-"  
"I'm sure it will do your girlfriend a great deal of good not seeing your mug for a while Weasel. Leave."  
Ron growled and turned to Harry "You good to go mate?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Huh?"  
Harry looked at Ron sheepishly "Mate. It…it just feels weird…I can't explain it." No one noticed the way Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the words.  
"…Whatever." Ron shrugged and headed towards the compartment door "Come on Harry, let's go before we catch whatever diseases this ferret has."  
Harry grabbed his elbow and dragged him the rest of the way to the door "Don't start anything Ron, it's not worth it."  
Just as the two were leaving they caught ear of Hermione asked hurriedly "Now you _have _to tell me all about Veela's! What happened to Harry? How did you get involved?" Ron snorted as her questions just kept on coming.  
"You know I almost feel sorry for the slime ball. When Hermione's gets like that there's no stopping her. The only way I can keep up with her like that is with a bottle of Ogden's by my side."  
The proverbial light bulb appeared above Harry's head and he spun to face Ron "You stay right there, I'll be back in a sec, I forgot something!" Before Ron could stop him, Harry was pelting his way back to the compartment.  
As he threw the door open he could tell that Draco was already seemed frazzled by Hermione's unending spiel of questions.  
"What do you want now Potter?" Draco growled.  
With a smile Harry stuck his hand into his pocket "Got something for you, trust me, you'll need it." Without giving him time to ask, Harry pulled two sugar quills from his pocket and threw them at Draco who caught them with a precision that only a Seeker could possess.  
"I'll see you later ok?" The two in the compartment watched on stunned, as the raven haired teen dashed off once again from the compartment doorway.  
As soon as he was gone and the door was once more closed, Draco slashed the packaging off of the confectionary and latched onto the end of a quill, trying desperately not to notice the almost motherly smile the muggleborn was sending his way.  
"Wipe that smirk of your face woman and just ask me your damned questions…"

TBC

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry about the long delay. I have had a serious writers block and an overload of assingments. It has been beyond crazy. But I'm half way on the latest chapter right now so don't worry guys. They next chapter will be on its way soon.  
And just a little tidbit to keep you on edge until the next chapter - the next release will be featuring a little look into the mind of Severus Snape and the mind of Miss Evergreen.  
Big cliff hanger coming your way guys.  
R&R  
Love you all


	9. Authors Note JAPAN!

**Authors Note -**

I'm am sorry to inform you that for the next 2-4 there won't be any updates as I will find myself in Japan. I doubt I will be able to acesses a computer long enough to send a few emails, let alone put up chapters for you guys. Even if I did have the time my Beta is in New Zealand enjoying his holidays as well.

BUT NEVER FEAR!  
To pass spare time in Japan I will be handing writing chapters 8 and 9. When myself and my Beta get back I'll send them straight over so I can upload them as quickly as possible.

I know I haven't exactly been keeping to schedule update wise guys but I assure you, these two chapters will be worth it ;)

So don't worry everyone, the next two chapters will be up in no time at all!  
I love you all, remember to R&R 3


	10. The Impossible Woman

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the long wait guys, Japan was a trip were I barely had time to think let alone write. I had it done as soon as I could. Thank you to my lovely Beta's Mishy-Moo and sapphyredragon-rn who got this checked over in record time. I've just started working on chapter nine now.  
I know I promised it would be out quicker than this – I have had a lot of assignment and catching up in school to do…also I'm lazy…sorry for having to up with me_

ATIMC – Chapter 8

Harry shuffled nervously in his seat as his best friend pinned him with a narrow glare. "So what you're saying is that – basically – you thought it would be a better idea to stay with a Malfoy…than your _best friend_." Harry couldn't help but wince when he heard Ron's tone; accusation was the first of many terms that sprang forth into Harry's mind.

"It's not like that Ron…"

"Then what _is_ it like?"

"I didn't choose to go to the Malfoy's! It…it was a mistake…"

"You were in trouble…and you apparated to MALFOY MANOR."

Harry stood up, exasperated and started pacing the small space of the floor "I was hurt and confused Ron. I wasn't exactly coherent!"

"You said that you had to option of coming home to us!"

"I couldn't!"

Ron paused "What do you mean you couldn't? They had a working floo and floo powder, and by the sound of it, they weren't stopping you from leaving!" Ron was on his feet and his voice was rising.

"I couldn't go to the Burrow Ron! I couldn't! Staying at the Manor was a better option at the time!"

"Oh I get it," he drawled "you wanted to stay in a big luxurious _manor, _rather than come home with your family!" Spittle flew from his lips; he glared darkly at Harry as his face contorted with anger.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY!"

Both 'boys' froze as Harry realised the weight of his words reverberating off of the walls of the compartment.

"That…that's not what I meant Ron…" The colour in Harry's face all but drained.

"After everything we have been through…you don't even consider us family?" Ron's voice was eerily quiet, calm and leagues more terrifying than his previous rage.

"Ron I –"

"Don't Harry…just…don't." Ron turned to leave. As he reached out for the handle, Harry's own hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. The redhead looked down at the offending hand "Let go of me Harry."

"Just listen to me for a second Ron!"

He ignored the raven haired boy's pleas and yanked himself from Harry's grasp. "Come talk to me when you know who your real friends are." His icy tone didn't escape Harry.

"How could you expect me to go back when I went and got Fred killed?" Ron froze; the door pulled open a mere crack. How could I possibly face you?"

Ron slowly closed the door at Harry's almost mumbled whisper. "What?"

"I got your brother killed. I got everyone killed because I wasn't _good enough_. Would you have honestly wanted me there, while you grieved? I didn't deserve to be there. I'm not family, just someone you picked up along the way." Ron stared, stupefied, as his friend sat down on the seats, his eyes haunted with sights far older than he.

"You don't honestly think that do you mate?"

"Don't call me that." He mumbled "And yes, I do." Harry started to worry at his full red lips. A hushed quiet filled the stifling air as Ron sat down opposite Harry, trying to meet his eyes.

"I don't blame you Harry." His head shot up and Ron was finally able to meet his eyes. Emerald orbs met his own cerulean; they contained a depth that no seventeen year old should ever possess. "No one does. Do you really think that little of us… that you think we would blame you for what happened?"

"…I don't know. I just figured it would be best if I stayed away for a while." Harry sighed "I'm a right tit aren't I?"

Ron snorted "Yeah, for once it's not me."

Harry shrugged and gave Ron a rather sheepish grin from behind his hair "Yeah…Sorry, though. It really did seem like the best option at the time."

"Not much we can do about it now." He cocked his head to the side and gave Harry a bemused glance, "Anyway, how did you manage living with the Malfoy's for so long without dying? I mean, the whole lot are right menaces." He paused, thinking "You sure they didn't try to poison you or anything ma – Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and stretched himself out on the seat opposite Ron. Folding his arms under his head, he turned to Ron, "Don't be stupid Ron. They weren't that bad. It was pretty good over there, he didn't miss the sceptical look the redhead gave him, "I know, I know, but it could have been worse. They could have just left me on their steps. I don't know. I didn't mind being there…anything is better than the Dursley's." He mumbled the last as he stared resolutely up to the celling.

"Well, as long as you don't start to cosy up to bloody Slytherins then I'm fine."

"Not all Slytherins are bad Ron." Harry said with a roll of eyes.

'The Hogwarts Express sped through the barren plain at a hurtling speed without a hitch, its wheels clacking loudly against the tracks as the two boys sat content in their compartment. Harry watched as the scenery blurred past, the tranquil view calming his turbulent and erratic mind. The compartment door slid open and Ron's whole face lit up when he saw Hermione walk through the door. His glowing face immediately fell, however, as a brilliant blonde head appeared behind the bouncing dark brown curls of his girlfriend. They both walked in dressed in their school robes, their Head Boy and Girl badges gleaming.

"We've finished our rounds; we'll be at Hogwarts in about half an hour. You two should go and get changed into your uniforms." She sat down beside Ron and leant on his shoulder.

"He can't exactly get up to change if you're laying all over him Granger." Draco sat pressed against the wall adjacent to the door of the compartment, as far away from the trio as he could get.

"Why are you even in here Malfoy?" Hermione nudged Ron gently in the ribs; he looked down at her with a confused look plastered on his face.

"I'm Head Boy. I can do what I want Weasel."

Hermione shot Draco a patronising glance, "Like it or not Ron, he's Head Boy. He has a point…to a certain extent anyway."

"But he doesn't have to sit _here_!" Harry rolled his eyes from under his hair, hoping Ron wouldn't notice; the whine in his voice was unmistakable and completely childish, but Harry couldn't help finding it amusing.

"Ron," Hermione begun sternly, "he's _Head-Boy_," she said the words slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a child, "and I'm Head Girl. We are going to be spending a fair amount of time together, you are going to have to get used to seeing us together."

"But you're not doing anything _now!_ Why does he have to be here?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "As a matter of fact I'm here for a reason, so I am in fact 'doing something now'. Believe me Weasel; I detest your presence as much as you do mine. I'll be out of your raggedy mop of hair in no time."

Ron folded his arms and glared into his lap mumbling, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Stop your grumbling, I'm only here to give something to Potter!" Draco stood up and strode over to Harry. He pulled out his journal and thrust it into Harry's face. "Look over the notes scarhead; I need to know if it is _acceptable_ for you." Harry only smiled at the sneer that was plastered over his face. The blinding grin made something deep within Draco's stomach flutter uncomfortably. Realising that he had let his emotions flit over his face for a fraction of a second, he closed off his emotions and compressed his face into a dull scowl and stormed from the room; the door banging shut with a shuddering thud. Hermione seemed to be the only person who had noticed the flickering of uncommon emotions over the blondes face. She committed it to memory, she was sure it would come in handy later.

Harry looked down at the butter-soft leather book in his quidditch calloused hands. He ran his fingertips over the silver named embossed on the cover. The argent words 'Draco Malfoy' leapt from the leather cover with startling clarity. He noticed a small and appropriately Slytherin green ribbon sticking out of the fine pages, marking his spot. Harry followed the line of the ribbon with his fingers and gently pushed open the cover to reveal the finely cut parchment. Draco's familiar scrawl littered the pages. Drawings, notes in the margins and splotches splattered across the pages made it almost illegible to the untrained eye. It was fairly easy for Harry to navigate his way through the confusing text – after spending hours spilling over the boys notes and arguing over plans one got used to the penmanship of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Hermione observed how Harry was enraptured by the pages of the volume Draco had so recently thrust into her friend's hands. She just couldn't come to grips with what she had witnessed in this one small train ride. She had been looking forward to this day for years. Being able to walk onto the platform 9 ¾ without any fear of threat or attack, to be able to meet up with her family and friends without the fear of being rained down upon by a raging psychopath. Though she had found it strange that Harry wasn't on the platform waiting for her and the Weaslys' she merely dismissed the thought, deeming it unimportant.

'Being met with the sight of Draco straddling Harry in the prefect's compartment was the absolute last thing she was expecting. Not to mention Harry leaping enthusiastically to Draco Malfoy's defence, eyes aglow and ethereal. She thought things had long since surpassed the boundaries of reality but she was sorely mistaken. To find out that Harry had spent a fair amount of time with the Malfoys' – willingly – was something she could not even being to comprehend.

Looking at her friend now she could not help but notice the way his fingers caressed the book of the silver haired boy. If someone had told her only a few months ago that her best friend would be smiling and cradling the possessions of Draco Malfoy she would have sent them straight to St. Mungo's without a second thought. But now she had to pause and ponder this. What could have possibly occurred between these two boys to soften the animosity. They were by no means friends…  
Were they…?  
Hermione had to second guess that thought as well. Walking in on the blonde straddling her best friend, sugar quill in mouth and gleaming expressions of both faces – that was surely the position one could find two friends in—good friends, to be sure—but enemies? Surely not? Hermione sat pondering this strange situation to herself for the rest of the train ride, not even noticing the sidelong glances her boyfriend kept sending her.

Severus Snape had never been described as a social butterfly. He was a man who was content with spending his days down in his reclusive dungeons with his potions and texts. Sitting alone in his lounge, nursing a glass of aged scotch in front of a roaring fire whilst cursing the world and all its inhabitants was an appealing sentiment to the snarky soldier. Severus Tobias Snape had fully intended on dying for his cause, totally willing to sacrifice his life in the war as penance for crimes committed. But once again things didn't quite go the way as planned. After spending months sorting out his final will and after years of coming to terms with the fact that he would die in the war, something _had _to go wrong.

Severus had forgotten to add one simple factor in the equation of his life and that one miscalculation led to the unwanted lengthening of said life. Harry Potter. The boy who lived. If not for him, Severus would be happily pushing up the daisies by now; though he doubted that anyone would go to the trouble of actually burying him. He still dreamt about the series of unfortunate events that led to his extended life. The memories were still fresh in his mind and he couldn't help but dwell…

**4 MONTHS EARLIER…**

Severus didn't feel the slash to his throat, only the blood as it spilled down his robes, soaking his flesh. He did however feel the agonising pain as Nagini's razor sharp fangs punctured his jugular. Severus had kept firm to his belief that there was nothing more painful than the Cruciatus curse . There was.

He could feel the venom surging through his veins like liquid fire; burning him from the inside out. He didn't miss a single second of the feeling of her fangs tearing into his skin over and over again. The force and ferocity of the snake had him barrelling into the wall; more so than a simple slashing hex. He could do nothing but slide down the wall and twitch as his motor controls succumbed to the utter agony that had long since sunk deep into his bones. Seconds morphed into hours as Nagini savaged his throat. He knew nothing but the pain he was feeling. It tormented and ripped at his body until he all but yearned for death.

After what seemed like hours Severus felt the heavy weight move from his chest. He noted a distant popping sound – the signal of Voldemort's departure – but he barely heard it in favour of focusing on his wounds. His limbs were lead, his body immobile, he could feel his strength slipping. The last of his mind slipping.

He was dying.

As he drew his final breaths there was one single though that permeated at the back of his mind. '_Potter didn't know. Potter _had _to know._' He knew he had to give the boy the knowledge he needed or both the wizarding and muggle worlds would descend into the hands of Lord Voldemort. One of the many things that Severus resented was that Dumbledore never told the boy exactly what he was and what that would mean for him.

He knew the minute he promised the old headmaster to deliver him to his death that he would have to tell the boy exactly what he was and what he needed to do. Minutes from death with zero control over his body, Severus shuddered as his clouded mind realised that there was no way in hell he could possibly get a message to Harry.

He truly lost all hope when he remembered the vial of anti-venom he had prepared for this exact case. What he hadn't countered for was the speed and ferocity in which the venom acted. He had seen Nagini devour many of her prey, but he had never really comprehended – until now – just how potent her poison was. If he could he would reach into his right breast pocket and take the potion, his only possibly chance for survival. However he could not move as every pore of his body just wept in agony. There was no way in hell he could ever move his arm far enough to reach the vial. He mentally sighed in resignation and accepted his fate.

But low and behold, just as Severus has accepted the world's fate, the Golden Trio came dashing through the doors to his side. He could hear Harry's voice next to his ear, pleading with him to open his eyes. His voice aquiver with what almost anyone would associate with worry; Severus doubted the boy would ever worry for him, even after all he had done for Harry. '_Ungrateful brat._'

Severus wanted nothing more at that moment than to die in peace. He cracked open his eyes in hope of relaying his intentions to the frantic boy, but as he did so an epiphany stuck.

_Legilimency._

He couldn't keep track of the frantic movements around him. With all the strain on his body it took an unimaginable amount of effort to move his eyes to stare directly into the emerald orbs above him. Severus reached deep within himself until he found the final thread of magic that was keeping him alive. He felt the glimmering tears run down his sallow and paling cheeks; locking his eyes with the trembling teens he rasped two words in hope that his message would get across. "Take…them." He never took his eyes from the pair in front of his as the clinking and rattling of bottles faded in his ears until only the sound of the boy's and his laboured breathing resounded in his ears.

He barely noticed the ice cold sting of the glass pressing against his flesh; he was too focused on the green eyes before him. Those green eyes that had bought him the only happiness in his life; but just an equal amount of pain.

He could feel himself slipping. The very last dregs of his life dripping away. A hand warm with his blood cupped his cheek. It felt so good that he wanted to close his eyes in ecstasy, but he knew that if he did he would miss the last few seconds of that shimmering emerald green. He clasped the wrist against his cheek firmly as he whispered what he thought were to be his final words. "Look…at…me…" The tired old man finally let himself go as he felt a glimmer of happiness in his heart as he drowned himself in those Avada Kedavra green eyes.

However, when it came to the life of Severus Snape, things never went as planned. According to Minerva, whilst he had been preoccupied with giving the knowledge he needed…and dying, Hermione had been frantically searching her bag for what they thought at the time was the only means as to prolonging his life: a bezoar. Hermione Granger – being the smart witch that she was – thought it would have been a silly notion to traverse the country in search of Horcruxes without what she would consider to be a basic first-aid kit; which of course contained almost every piece of medical equipment that she could get her hands on.

After they had deposited the bezoar in his mouth, stroking his throat to ensure he swallowed, Severus had been quickly and quietly whisked away to Madame Pomfrey. By some unimaginable feat, Severus was still holding onto the last threads of his life as he reached the infirmary.

As Madame Pomfrey had been hastily disrobing the man to tend to his wounds, a small vial had fallen from the man's shredded robes; she was forever thankful that the man was paranoid enough to place unbreakable charms on all of his potion bottles. She could still remember the spark of hope the label on the bottle had given her – '_Nagini : Anti-venom._'

After a week in a magically induced coma and two weeks of unbearable bed rest brought Severus to the place he found himself at this very moment. It was the first day of the new school year and he was absolutely dreading the arrival of yet another new batch of students. His fingers traced the still angry, puckered scars that circled his neck as his mind wandered.

Once he had been cleared from the infirmary he had been under the firm belief that he would be promptly whisked away to Azkaban. It was, in fact, the polar opposite. Whilst in his coma, Harry Potter had played the role of his willing and passionate advocate. Though the injured man did not get of scot free – significant fines for his crimes had to be paid – he was essentially a free man.

He knew he could never be accepted back into society…ever. The first thing that he did when he left the infirmary was to head straight up to the Headmistresses office to hand in his resignation.

Severus hadn't thought that Dumbledore would have power over him from beyond the grave. He was wrong; Severus was certainbeing wrong multiple times in such a short period of time was surely a bad omen for his 'new' life.

Severus had always prided himself on being a man that read the fine prints of life. However there was one piece of critical information he had overlooked when he argued to become a teacher – his contract, or more specifically how long he had to stay before he could resign. When it came to his unique reasoning behind accepting the position, Dumbledore had drawn up a contract specifically for him. As his mind had been fogged by a storm of raging emotion, he had agreed to and signed the contract, {no comma} simply assuming that it would be like all other teaching contracts. It was the same. Aside from one particular clause: '_Potions Master Severus Tobias is required to fill the position of Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until such time as Harry James Potter has successfully entered and graduated. From that time forwards, Severus Tobias Snape – if he so wishes – may resign from his position as Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_A clause which the current Headmistress was only to point out.

"What do you mean _I CAN'T resign!_" Minerva's only response was a smile. Severus was sure the blasted old man was twinkling at him from beyond the grave. The thought didn't help his darkening glower.

"You can see the form and clause as plainly as I do Severus, accompanied by your signature as well by the looks of it." Severus didn't miss the sarcasm in her tone.

His face bubbled rage and his fists clenched at his sides. He started to pace in front of the fireplace, the flames further illuminating his aggravated features. "The brat HAS graduated you mangy minx," she raised a cautionary eyebrow but Severus took no heed, "now accept the damned paperwork!"

Minerva's smile dimmed slightly as she spoke, "I wouldn't result to insults if I were you." She saw him open his mouth for a sharp retort but something in the old cats eyes made him shut his jaw with a sharp snap, "nor is it the time to take that tone with me. Harry _is _in fact returning to finish his final year, along with a handful of other students."

"You can't possibly be thinking of introducing an eighth year class! The curriculum won't be able to handle it, let alone the teachers!" Severus knew he wasn't going to be able to win the fight for him freedom from the prison of a school. His emotions were on such a high, however, that he had to argue about _something_.

"No…there will be no eighth year." The man noticed her saddened face as the next words fell from her lips, "Last year there were so many deaths in the sixth and the seventh years that there are few enough students to combine them all into one level." She sighed as she ran a finger along the rim of the glass of whiskey that sat upon her desk in front of her.

"So I have no choice then. Potter is coming back so I must stay for at least another year." He didn't bother to try and keep the resigned tone out of his voice.

"You do have a choice Severus. As Headmistress if you really wished me to, I could make your contract null and void," his eyes shot up to hers. Instantly becoming wary at the sparkle he found in them, "but I would appreciate the help of our esteemed Potions Master this year." She looked at the dark man with a sly smile, "I would also appreciate the company of a long-time friend."

The two stood looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity; Minerva from behind her desk and Severus from in front of the fireplace, neither willing to give in. Severus growled deep within his throat and dragged a hand down his tired face, "Fine. Have it your way," He strode over the door and wrenched it open, looking over his shoulder at Minerva, "but I will have you know that I am not in the least happy about it!"

In his angry retreat he almost missed her saddened reply, "When have you ever been truly happy Severus?"

This was how the old Potions Master found himself in his current position: back at Hogwarts, free – with a considerable dint in his already limited Gringotts vault – and awaiting the fresh load of dunderheads that were currently on their way to the castle. Once again, Severus was not in the best of moods. He had point blank refused to attend any of the staff meetings on the premises that nothing could be said that he didn't already know; A statement that only made an old cat grin.

He was standing over his cauldron in his own personal potions lab as he waited for his latest brew to cool. As a result of Nagini's attack, he had been instructed to take one of his own experimental potions every day since his release from the hospital wing. It was created to heal inner organs more quickly so that one would not have to spend as much time in the hospital. In his case, Severus was taking it to quicken the healing of his throat. It was one potion that he detested making as it was complex and had to be made frequently – it had to be ingested before every meal to ensure eating would not damage his healing throat. Without the potion Severus could not eat. Luckily the man had only one more week of treatments before he was off the potion.

After the potion had cooled for precisely four minutes and thirty three seconds, he carefully ladled it into the appropriate vials – each the perfect size for the applicable dosage. He slipped one vial into the breast pocket of his teaching robes to take to the opening feast. As much as he hated having to sit through meals in the Great Hall, it was one of the few things that both the past Headmaster and current Headmistress would not let him get out of. He, however, simply took it all in stride and looked forward to a night of terrifying the first years.

As he strode back into his quarters he noticed the hand on his magical clock at resting on 'late'. He sighed, tapping his pocket to make sure that the vial of potion was still there. He left his rooms and head down one of the many secret passages that only the staff were privy to.

When he reached the side passage that led to the door that was adjacent to the teachers table, Severus recognised the chatter of students. By the sound of it Minerva had hushed the students begun her welcoming speech. "Well I've missed the infernal sorting…that's something." As he rustled around in his robes, consumed by his thoughts, he did not notice the distant sound of the opening of the Great Hall doors. Nor did he notice the whole school hushed at the stranger's sudden appearance. Severus pushed open the side door to the hall just as the last few drops of potion touched his thin lips. As he lowered the vial the first thing he saw was a head of flowing read hair. The hand froze on its path to Severus' chest pocket. He knew that hair.

Something inside of the man broke when he heard the woman laugh as she spoke to Minerva – neither of them had noticed his presence yet. He knew that laugh. Even though the woman's back was turned to him he knew exactly who it was, and it simply wasn't possible.

Minerva must have said something to the impossible woman because she turned to face Severus – from that point on time seemed to move in slow motion for the worn Professor. He didn't even notice as he dropped the empty potion bottle. He didn't even notice the school collectively gasp as their esteemed Potions Professor dropped a potion. The world seemed to shudder to a stop until it was only he and the impossible woman; only onyx orbs staring into shockingly familiar Avada Kedavra green eyes. He drunk in her form as his cognitive thought melted. Vivacious flowing red hair that brushed the bottom of her shoulder blades – her fringe did not hide her piercing eyes and their intensity; they were filled with far too many emotions to name. She wore a plain white blouse that was rolled up to her elbows. Her soft curves were accentuated by the tan leather vest and pants she wore. The hoodless and sleeveless foot length cloak she wore seemed to flutter around her feet, almost as if there was a wind about.

"Sev'rus?" The sound of the voice that he had yearned to hear for so long broke the poor man's heart. He watched as her eyes widened with recognition, "SEVERUS!" Her heartfelt cry was all he heard before he found himself with an armful of a green eyed, red haired, impossible woman.

"…Lily?"

**Authors Note: **_BAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Love you all guys. R&R~_


	11. Swearing on Bracelets

Harry looked up from his seat as the Great Halls doors swung open seconds after the new Headmistress had started her welcoming speech.

Harry felt his blood run cold. All colour drained from his face as his hands started to shake. A woman strode her way through the middle of the Hall, sweeping a lock of blindingly red hair behind her ear.

"Sorry I'm late Minerva, you wouldn't believe the Australian Portkey system; completely unreliable!" Harry's hand clenched around his goblet as the sickeningly familiar voice flooded his ears. "Did you know that they had me transported to _Austria? _It took me forever to get another Portkey organised so I could get here relatively on time."

When the woman passed Harry's seat, she gave him a small smile and wink that sent his goblet rushing forward to meet the table top, its contents cascading over the sides.

"Harry," A hand clasped his forearm gently, but he paid it no mind "Harry…is that…but it can't be."

"Mate she looks like your mum." Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder; a sharp glare directed his way following close behind it. One glance at the pained look on his best friends face and he immediately realised his blunder. "Shite. Mate, I didn't mean –"

Harry didn't hear Ron's words, his eyes trained on the woman who was the spitting image of his mother; green eyes and all.

Minerva smiled wryly as the woman stepped up to the podium beside her. "You think that after all these years you would learn to be punctual."

The woman mocked glared at her "It's those ruddy Australians! They don't know how to charm a Portkey to save their lives!" As the two women laughed they did not notice the side doors to the half opening, nor the dark figure that stepped through them.

"It is good to have you back, at any rate. You will come to my office afterwards won't you; there are a few things we need to discuss." Her tone held no room for argument, the redhead knew she could not refuse – she had no reason to anyway.

"Of course Minerva, would you mind brining Harry up as well? I think it's time for a long overdue family reunion." As she spoke she noticed the Headmistresses eyes slide from hers and look over her shoulder. A single brow raised and she turned around to see exactly what had captured Minerva's interest.

There, just across the hall, was a man the woman thought long dead; a ghost of memories old. The blatant shock written all over his face mirrored hers. Her eyes didn't leave his onyx orbs even as he dropped an empty potion vial.

The man was cloaked in black, his hair hung lank around his gaunt and pale face. His thin lips were slightly parted in shock and their eyes bore into each other's souls.

'Sev'rus?" She saw hope and recognition flicker through those old eyes. Her face split into a dazzling grin, her eyes glistening with tears "SEVERUS!" She sobbed, bolting over to where the man stood, and threw herself into his astounded arms before he had a chance to react.

The smell of ginger and honey drifted into her nostrils; a long lost scent triggering memories of old. She tightened her arms around his neck. Her fingers found the base of his neck and squeezed, promising to herself that she would never let go of this man again. She nuzzled in closer to his neck, breathing deeply, his name spilling from her lips like a litany. Severus' arms stayed ramrod by his side, unmoving.

She felt his chest rumble when he drew in a shuddering breath "…Lily?"

The woman's' heart clenched painfully at the heartbreak in his voice mirroring her own. She squeezed him tightly and shook her head which was still buried in his neck. Eyes filled with an old, bittersweet ache, the woman pulled back from Severus, her hands still on his shoulders. She shook her head once more "…No Sev. I'm not Lily."

Her heart shattered as she saw Severus draw cold shutters over the blazing emotions in his eyes, an icy and fierce demeanour taking their place.

Quicker than she could blink, Severus had whipped his wand out of its holster and dug the point into her neck. "Let. Go. Of. Me." His voice was a whiplash crashing down on her. She slowly moved her hands from his shoulders and held them palm up, a gesture of trust.

"Severus, you don't under-" The man snarled and dug the wand deeper into her neck.

"**DON'T!"** The word was roared, its echo bouncing off of the walls of the Great Hall. His fiery eyes thinned to mere slithers, "Don't you _dare _speak to me – with _her _voice – you _harpy!_" He ground the wand into her jugular until she whimpered "I do not know how you came across the required components to successfully Polyjuice yourself into her, but I swear, if you speak to me again in that voice, _I will kill you_." He leaned forward and hissed "I may not know who you are, but trust me, when I _do _find out, you will rue the very day you were born."

The angry and distraught man spun on the shell shocked Headmistress, chuckling mirthlessly "You know I never expected this from you Minerva," the woman opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a glare – sadly he was too enraged to enjoy that fact at the moment.

"I expected to lose my job – Azkaban even! – but _this?_" he glared sorrowfully at the old woman, the betrayal clear in his features "I never thought you would stoop this low. This is below the belt. In front of the whole school too!" He swept his hand out, gesturing to students that were all doing amazing impressions of stunned mullets "You could of killed me, you could of fired me, you could of _banished me!_ You pick this! Humiliation! They're DEAD! They _both _are! They all DIED! The closest thing I ever had to family I lost and you have to rub my face in it! In front of my colleges, my students, my _Slytherins! _In front of everyone! Now I see why you wouldn't let me resign – it was so you could do _this_" By this point the man was wild; his hair was in disarray, his face a blotchy red and purple with rage. His free hand was clenched into a white fist – if anyone had bothered to look closely they would have noticed the blood dripping from his hand were his fingernails had dug in too deep.

"Well you've got what you wanted Minerva, I'm humiliated. You couldn't possibly do anything more to me. You've '_resurrected_' my life's biggest regret on display for the whole school. Congratulations. _You-won_." Severus stared darkly at Minerva daring her to even utter a single word. When she didn't, Severus huffed and flattened down the front of his robes, his face still contorted by rage, but now it also had a strange mix of tiredness.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go pack my things and then go take a very long walk, off of a very short cliff." He pointed one long, potion stained finger at the petrified redhead in the corner "I suggest you get rid of her quickly or give her the anti-dote, before I do something that I am unlikely to regret." Without another word the tortured Professor spun around and made his way over to the side door.

Without thinking the redhead took a step forward – this did not go unnoticed by the dark man as he halted in his tracks "Please Severus! It's me! If you would just listen –"

"NO!" He spun around, his fury renewed "I warned you! I _told _you not to say anything! I do _not _want to hear that _VOICE!"_ Thinking quickly the woman said the first words that sprung to her mind, hoping to stop the spell about to fall from the Potion Masters thin, strained lips.

"Bracelets!" The seemingly random words made the mad man falter.

"…_what?_"

"The park bracelets! I swear on the bracelets we made, the day we first met!" The man's hand was frozen mid-air, a stunned expression on his face "When we were kids remember! Please remember Sev!"

His wand hand lowered and he stared at her with wide eyes "How could you possibly know that…"

"I told you it's _me!" _Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as his wand snapped back up, and was once again directed straight at her.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." He snarled "You cannot be her! You can't be either of them! They both died years ago! I found their bodies!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" She yelled, shocking not only Severus but their audience as well – it was not every day that someone dared raise their voice to the man, even in a situation like this. "You found LILYS body! You never found mine! It's _me _Sev, it's Rose. I'm Rose Sev."

"LIES! I found Rose after she was too slow to hide! Her body was burnt to _ashes! _There was barely anything left of her!"

"Exactly! _Only ashes_! It was a set up Severus! So they would never find me! Please believe me!" Her voice was breaking, pleading with the one person she had left over from her old life; the one person she did not want to have to lose again. She could see the wavering in his eyes, but they were stilled filled with mistrust. "_Please_!" She knew it wouldn't take much more to convince her old friend that it was really her; it just needed to be something big – something that only they knew.

Then it hit her.

"Please Severus! You're the Half-Blood Prince, you're smart enough to figure this out!" The sharp intake of breath was all she needed to know she had all but succeeded. "It really is me you great git." She said softly, a sad smile upon her face.

"Rose…?" she nodded "It's you?" His voice was soft, just quavering with an almost unnatural fragility. She smiled and nodded again. "Really?"

"Really really."

A half laugh, half sobbed ripped its way from the man's throat as his wand clattered to the ground. His breath came in loud, hollow sobs; yet no tears fell. He was visibly shaking and Rose could feel herself being drawn to him.

His whole body shuddered as he drew a shaky hand through his lank hair, trying to calm himself. His whole face screamed emotion; his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were brimming with the droplets of a thousand moonbeams. His brow was creased in both sorrow and frustration as he struggled to rein in his rampant emotions – it had been years since he had lost control like this and he hated it.

Rose watched the man tried to rein it what he obviously haven't let loose in decades – she had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn't let go like this since the night all those years ago in the astronomy tower. She couldn't resist tracing her hand over his brow, trying to smooth out all of the lines decorating the face that held a sort of pain far beyond anyone in their thirties should know.

The feeling of those soft hands broke the dam that had been threatening to fall. Severus pulled the woman towards him and held her tight, her arms following him in suit. They stood in each other's embrace for only a few moments before Rose pulled back and pressed her forehead to his and whispered.

"I forgive you." Rose need not have said anymore for there was only one thing she could have been speaking of. The death of her sister and her husband.

Severus looked into her earnest eyes, seeing no dishonesty. He shuddered and bowed his head into the dip of her shoulder.

"Thank you." Rose was not the only one that noticed the solitary tear that rolled down the cheek of the Potions Master. Out of either respect for a war hero, or fear of an ex-Death Eater, that single tear was never mentioned by either Hogwarts staff or student.

Minerva smiled at the two friends as they held each other, years of pain and regret pouring out of both of them. She watched on as Rose lifted the head of the broken man from her shoulder and gently wiped away a single tear with her thumb, smiling softly at him the entire time. Pulling out her wand for the first time, Rose cast freshening up charms from the both of them and a handy little spell that rid all evidence of tears and the like.

Realising – as if for the first time – exactly where he was, Severus pulled his emotionless mask back into place and nodded his thanks to his friend – the nod was such a slight movement that no one would have noticed it if not for the fact that the eyes of the student and teacher body were trained on the scene in front of them.

While this seemed strange to the onlookers – especially after his recent outburst, Rose knew it was only the man's defensive system, a way to take back his control; a common Slytherin trait. He turned his back on her and headed back towards the teachers entrance to the hall as if nothing had happened.

"Severus," the smiling voice of the Headmistress caught the attention of the receding man "and just where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my quarters to open up a very old, very expensive bottle of firewhiskey."

"Ignoring that fact that you will be required to teach tomorrow –"

"Do you really think the resident Potions Master would not be in possession of a sobriety potion?" He drawled sardonically.

"_–ignoring the fact that you will be required to teach tomorrow_," she raised a sharp eyebrow at Severus "not even you are able to get out of the welcoming feast."

"But –"

"Severus." He heard the warning carried by her voice "Shut up, and sit down before I stun you."

A few tense moments passed where both Professors stared at each other, silently testing the others limits. With a none too quiet growl, Severus pushed back at the edges of his robe as he strode towards his seat, a billowing mass of fabric flying in his wake.

He dragged his chair across the stone floor, the legs screeching in protest. He fell down in his chair, his glare so icy it made the trail of a dementor appear warm.

Rose looked at the Headmistress as the old woman sighed; rolling her eyes she made her way over to the only available chair at the Head table, the one right next to Severus'. As she passed the man she could not resist ruffling his greasy locks affectionately, a grin painted upon her face.

As soon as the small, soft hand touched his head Severus went ramrod, and the glass in his hand shattered as he tried to keep a rein on his impulses. Rose only chuckled in response and removed the hand from his head, waving it and repairing the broken glass.

Severus just sighed and glared at the table top in resignation.

Only three more glasses were broken that night as Rose tested Severus' limits, which was honestly a rather impressive effort on his part.

It was half way through the feat when the Headmistress cussed softly, the surrounding teachers giving her startled looks. Sighing, McGonagall stood up with her goblet in hand, she tap the rim with her wand three times; with each corresponding tap, a loud chime rang out throughout the hall.

"May I have your attention please?" The students halted in their festivities and turned to the teachers table "It seems that due to this evenings...entertainment," she cast a sly look at Severus, to which he sneered "I have forgotten my manners." She looked at Rose. "May I _formally _introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor – Professor Evergreen." Before McGonagall could continue the redheaded woman interrupted.

"Master."

"Pardon?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts _Master._ I received my Mastery when I was in Australia."

The older woman smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement "Forgive me." She cleared her throat "May I introduce our resident Defence Against the Dark Arts _Master_ – Professor Evergreen. She will also be taking over my duties as Head of Gryffindor House."

Before the Gryffindors could erupted into cheers at the prospect of having an attractive female head of house – the envy of the school – Both Severus Snape and Rose Evergreen cried out.

"What?!"

"I didn't sign up for _that!_"

The greying Headmistress simply smiled, and raised a brow "If you have any qualms about your positioning you are quite welcome to discuss them with me in my office, but now is hardly the time for such conversations, hmm?" Her tone held no room for bargaining and after sharing a look, the two Slytherins slid back into their seats.

Quite satisfied with herself she turned back to her students and waved a hand "Enjoy the rest of your feast."

As the prefects and Heads were leading the students back to their respective dormitories, McGonagall called her Potions and DADA Masters to her.

"Now I would like you two to meet me in my office right away," she could see that they were both about to protest so she held up her hand, silencing them before their mouths could run "you can make your introductory speeches later. There is something I wish to discuss with the both of you."

Without giving either of them the chance to decline, she strode away, heading up to her office. "And remember to bring Mr Potter!" she called out over her shoulder as she rounded the corner.

Rose sighed and drooped her shoulders "Come on then." She stated walking only to stop after a few paces to realise that the dark man was indeed not following her "Are you coming or not?"

"Why on earth would I be coming with you? I'm perfectly capable of walking there by myself and waiting for you and the Potter brat there."

"Because I missed the meeting and I don't know the teachers password and I can't get into the Gryffindor common room and fetch Harry without it." She suddenly scowled "I can't believe that bloody old minx made me head of Gryffindor. ME!"

"It's more than likely the minx just picked someone that she could trust to watch over her favourite lion cubs and make sure that he didn't get into any more trouble this year." Severus groused.

"Though this position may have its merits." She smirked at her friend as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Oh?"

She chuckled darkly and flicked a stray strand of hair over her shoulder – Severus couldn't help but track its movement with his eyes, thankfully Rose didn't seem to notice "Think of it this way Sev, if I get close to these kids, play the 'cool teacher role' I'll be the first to know if the little lions happen to be planning anything. I can be the inside woman." She grinned evilly and stepped closer to Severus so that their arms were brushing, she looked up at him, her teeth gleaming "Someone has to stick up for our little snakes."

It was only due to years of playing the Voldemort that Severus managed to keep his expression straight. Seeing those sparkling jade eyes and that blinding smile directed at him after so many years was bittersweet.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Severus leaned down and whispered the teachers password into her ear, causing her to shiver slightly; both being the esteemed Slytherins that they were, neither chose to comment on it and saved the information for later use.

"Well if it isn't little Rosie!" The Fat Lady cried. Rose couldn't help but cringe, she had never liked the nickname and she had never liked the Fat Lady.

"Professor Evergreen if you don't mind." She replied curtly but politely, she was going to have to put up with this portrait for a while and she didn't want to have it insulted.

"Oh if you insist dearie, password?" Rose leaned in and whispered the password to the Lady and Severus all the while was most certainly _not _staring at her leather-clad behind.

Before the portrait swung open Rose turned to the Potions Master, whose eyes immediately snapped up to meet hers "Oh and Severus, if I'm going to get these lions to trust and respect me there's something I'm going to need to do." Before Severus could even reply, a manicured hand flew through the air and connected with his cheek, a loud crack ringing through the air…just as the door opened to reveal a room full off wide eyed Gryffindors.

"That's for jabbing your bloody wand into my neck you bloody great _git_!" Rose spoke as if she didn't know there was a room full of stunned mullet students staring at her in awe. Severus was frozen, his head still reeling from the slap. He pulled his head up and pressed his hand to his cheek, already feeling the freshly blossoming bruise forming.

Severus gave her his most deathly glare as he held his hand to his face. Rose just giggled girlishly and waved her wand, all trace of the slap leaving his face "Oh stop sulking Sev, now we're even." She turned her head to see the gaping students leaning out of the doorway to watch the drama unfold.

Rose jumped slightly and blushed as she held a hand to her chest "Oh god you all saw that didn't you?" Severus had admit, her acting skills were commendable "Let's just keep that a secret between us now shall we? I can't have it getting back to that old cat that I'm harassing the other teachers on my first day here." She grinned at her students and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Hurry up now and get inside, and make sure everyone is sitting down, I've got a couple of announcements to make." She made an ushering movement with her hands, as she herded the children inside.

As they all trooped back inside and the door left ajar, Rose turned around with a malicious smile for Severus. "You do realise that you have just singlehandedly destroyed a reputation that I have spent _years _building." He didn't bother to hide the ire in this voice, he was genuinely annoyed.

Rose snorted "A reputation that it will take one day to fix knowing you. It's not that big of a deal. But we _are _even now – did you honestly think I was going to take your flip out lying down?" He decided to concede that fact; he probably would have done the same thing.

Though he would admit it, her idea was a good one. For the Gryffindors to see their new head of house with some sort of mysterious advantage over the dreaded Potions Master, it would immediately give them an un-godly like respect for their new Professor. The idea was ingenious; there was no doubt that the woman was a true Slytherin.

"Come one then; let's not keep the cubs waiting r they'll think that you've done away with me." Severus rolled his eyes and followed the redhead into the Gryffindor common room.

The students were all crammed into the common room, littering chairs, ottomans, tables and rugs, all staring in mixed awe and fear at the Professors.

Severus went and leaned against the side of the main fireplace as the DADA Professor went and stood in front of the group. She clasped her hands in front her chest as her eyes wandered about the room. She sighed ridiculously and smiled; Severus didn't know how, but the Gryffindors were eating up this horribly melodramatic performance.

"The Gryffindor Common room really is vibrant isn't it Sev'rus? God, never thought I'd see the day when I'd be standing in here."

"What do you mean?" a nameless student called out.

Severus sneered in the direction of the voice, feeling satisfied when a small squeak followed "5 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."

Rose laughed "I mean I never thought I'd see the day when two Slytherins would be inside the Gryffindor common room, let alone a Slytherin as a Gryffindor Head of House."

Everyone started talking at once at Rose's declaration. Never before had a Professor become a Head of House for any house other than their own. It was a peculiar thing in its own right.

Rose held up a hand and the talking quietened down to a dull roar and soon lessened into silence. "Now I have a few things to clear up with the Headmistress so I won't be giving you all a speech this evening – you are free to do as you wish." Cheering ensued her announcement "BUT," The cheering stopped the instant the children caught sight of their new Head of House's smirk "but, tomorrow morning you will all be required to get up at dawn so that I will be able to give my introductions." Both Slytherins smirked evilly as groans and outcries of disbelief echoed around the room.

"Come now, we can't keep the Headmistress waiting all night." Severus drawled from the corner of the room, thoroughly enjoying the evening's proceedings. Despite the night's uncomfortable beginnings, Severus thought it was a good start to the new year.

As the two Slytherins made their way to the door, fully enjoying the grumbling Gryffindors, Severus looked over his shoulder "Potter, with me."

Though Harry's eyes had not left the redhead Professor, he still managed to acknowledge Severus' words with a confused look.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot! You are to come with us H…Mr Potter, there are things that needed to be sorted out."

And it was out further ado that Harry Potter was escorted from the Gryffindor common room by two of the most cunning Slytherins ever.


	12. AUTHOR NOTE:NEXT CHAPTER BY END OF WEEK

I have had a few messages sent to me asking - and or begging - for the latest chapter of this story.

Now I could write a few paragraphs profusely apologising and telling you why I haven't been able to make updates but that wouldn't do any good now would it?

But I am happy to say that by the end of the week (Sunday) there will be a new chapter up and maybe one or two more oneshots as well. I feel horrible about not updating in so long so I'll give you guys more than a chapter.

Sorry for the wait!


	13. Secrets

Harry's mind was whirring was he trailed after the two head of houses. Life was like a dream, he could no longer tell dream from reality. The woman – her read hair trailing behind her – chatted softly with her companion as they walked.

As his emotions got the better of him, Harry could feel his newly awakened power swelling up within him. He could feel the breath leaving his lungs and see the darks spots dancing in front of his eyes. It was all simply too much.

Neither Professors noticed as the young man started to sway, or as his eyes started to glaze as they were both too involved in their hushed conversations. It was only as Harry's body tumbled to the floor with an echoing thud that both man and woman turned to face the body sprawled out on the floor.

**FLASHBACK**

_Steadfastly trying to ignore the stares directed his way as he stepped off of the train and onto the platform, Harry quickly jogged over to where Hermione and Ron were standing. Looking around for the familiar bulking figure of their favourite giant, the trio caught sight of a bright lantern floating in the distance. _

_"Hermy-own-ninny!" Ron's eyes narrowed as the familiar voice called out to their female friend. _

_Hermione gasped as she realised just who was holding the lantern and waved as she called back "Viktor!" the smile in her voice was plain to see "Well, I suppose I should be calling you Professor now shouldn't I?"_

_"What!" was Ron's eloquent exclamation. _

_The Bulgarian man chuckled deeply "Zat vould probably be vise…Mizz Granger." He smiled and took her hand as he pressed a gentle kiss to it "Though I vill admit eet is a pleasure to be in zee presence of such a fine lady vonce more." As she blushed, Hermione desperately tried to ignore the soft blue eyes of her boyfriend burning holes into the back of her skull, not to mention the dozens of envious males and females watching on._

_"As much as I vould love to stay with zee three of you, I have to accompany za little vones to zee boats." With a dazzling smile to Hermione and a polite nod to Harry and Ron, the handsome new Professor turned around to direct the first years to their boats._

_As soon as the Bulgarian Professor was out of hearing distance, Ron rounded on Hermione. "You knew he was going to be here!" His tone was more accusing than questioning and that was something that Hermione picked up on instantly. _

_"Yes Ronald," she said with a sniff "I knew that Viktor was going to be teaching this year, as the new flying instructor might I add. He was a very wise choice for the position, he'll be able to teach everyone a lot of things – you might even learn a thing or two from him."_

_"Says the woman that thinks Quidditch is a stupid sport! And I don't care if I might 'learn a thing or two from him'; he's a right pompous git! How did you even find out that he was going to be teaching?"_

_"Well ignoring that fact that I am _Head Girl _Ronald, which means I received an information pack from Headmistress McGonagall before the start of term informing me of all that I would need to know – I found out about Viktor coming here to teach because he told me." She let out an exasperated sigh at the redhead's vacant expression "He sent me a letter Ronald, he told me he was going to be teaching this year."_

_"Why the bloody hell would he be sending you letters, shouldn't he be talking to beautiful women and living the highlights of his Quidditch career?" Harry grimaced as he noticed the tell-tale twitch in Hermione's eyes that she always got when irritated._

_"Well excuse me Ronald Weasly if you don't think this woman is beautiful enough for Viktor to talk to!" The bushy haired girl shrieked; it was at this exact moment that Harry pinpointed the expression on Ron's face as he realised his blunder._

- _Never imply that a woman is anything but beautiful – especially if that woman is your girlfriend. _

_"I have been exchanging letters with Viktor since the Triwizard Tournament, thank-you-very-much! And for your information Ronald Weasly, it is none of your concern as to who I may or may not send letters to as you obviously do not think me beautiful enough to talk to!"_

_Ron watched open mouth as his girlfriend stalked over to Luna and Neville as they were stepping into their carriages. "Neville, Luna. I'm sitting with you in your carriage." Hermione addressed the two curtly as she stepped into their carriage._

_"Oh…um, ok H-Hermione." Was the terrified squeak of a reply that Neville gave as he followed her into the Thestral drawn carriage. _

_Luna turned to the gaping forms of Harry and Ron and smiled serenely "Hello Harry. Hello Ron. It's a nice night isn't it. Oh…don't worry about Hermione, she was bitten by a Gumblebumble. She will be fine by the morning." Still smiling, she walked backwards and into the carriage shutting the door as she stepped inside. _

_By this time there were only a few carriages left as it was just the stragglers leaving the train. As the last few people trickled into their carriages Harry looked over to Ron, whose mouth was still wide open, gaping at his girlfriend's most recent display. Harry put a sympathetic hand on his friends shoulder and sighed. "You my friend, are an idiot." _

_Shaking his head, Harry climbed into the remaining carriage as Ron came jogging up after him "Wait, what do you mean idiot!"_

_As the trio was walking to the Great Hall, Harry caught a glimpse of Draco and immediately remembered the heavy weight of the journal in his trouser pocket. Harry turned to his friends "Hold on, I've got to go and do something, don't wait up for me." _

_"Don't take too long, the first years will be here soon." Harry barely heard Hermione's words, or noticed how she walked a fair distance in front of her boyfriend – obviously still in a huff. Harry ran over and caught up to Draco just as he was reaching the Slytherin table._

_"Hey Draco hold on a second!" The young blonde froze in his tracks at the sound of the Veela's voice. Sighing he spun on his heels to face Harry. Neither of the two boys pretended not to notice the hundreds of pairs of eyes that were trained on them, just waiting for the first fight of the year. _

_"What do you want Potter?"_

_"I just wanted to give you back your journal," Harry pulled the book out of his pocket with a blinding smile as he handed it to Draco "I had a read through it and everything was pretty damned good. I made a few tweaks here and there, just tell me if anything doesn't work out." _

_Draco took the journal back, grimacing at the dog-eared pages; if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was dog-eared pages. "What have I told you about dog-earing my books…"_

_Harry shrugged unapologetically "I didn't have a book mark on me."_

_"The book has a bloody ribbon to mark the pages with!" Draco waved the book in his face, the end of the green ribbon flying in front of his eyes. _

_"Yeah well I had more than one page to mark." Averting his eyes and scratching the back of his head in an awkward gesture Harry continued "Gees…sorry, no need to get your wand in a knot." _

_"__**No need to get-**__" _

_"Well I've got to go before the sorting starts. See ya in class Draco." Harry jogged off to his table, leaving a thoroughly flabbergasted and stressed out blonde in his wake. _

_As Draco sat down at the Slytherin table he found himself the center of not all entirely pleasant stares. "What's your problem?" He asked sourly as he plopped down in his seat._

_"Why were you talking to that no-good half-blood Potter Drakey?" Pansy queried shrilly._

_"Because he had something of mine that I needed back."_

_Blaise snorted "You're damn right he did. He had your journal Draco. Your-Journal. You never let that thing leave your sight, let alone let anyone else touch it." He leaned in and raised his brow at the sullen teen "So why did Potter have it?"_

_"None of your business Blaise, what I do with my private affairs is my own business and no one else's." he huffed._

_Pansy cut Blaise off as he opened his mouth to reply "It is our business Drakey what you do because you're a Slytherin AND you're my boyfriend so you have to tell me." She sneered at him "You may have run out on our Lord in the final battle like the coward you are, but I won't let you run away from me – you're mine. So tell us why Potter had your Journal! Don't tell me you're fraternizing with the enemy!" Pansy's outraged declaration brought gasps from the Slytherin table – who were all watching the proceedings._

_Draco snarled at the pug-faced girl and leant over the table and into her face. "First off Parkinson, don't ever call me Drakey because I am not your boyfriend you stupid cow, so nothing I do is your damned business. Secondly, he was never my Lord to begin with," more gasps ensued, although this time it was not only from the Slytherin table "I may have taken his mark for my own safety at the time, but he was never my Lord…I wouldn't expect you to understand, but a true Slytherin always keeps their options open." He declared haughtily as he raised his nose in the air and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly "I simply made sure I was on the winning side when the war was over and done, like any sane Slytherin would have done if they'd of had any sense rattling about in their skulls. So don't you __**dare**__ call me a coward Parkinson. And thirdly Parkinson, I can talk to that bloody, no-good, half-blood, saint Potter if I bloody well want too! If it wasn't for that idiot we would be in Azkaban right now! So excuse me for guaranteeing my own safety! " Draco hissed in the girls face, his own features screwed up in rage. _

_A frustrated cry pushed itself through the girls thin lips as Draco's tirade ended. She jumped up and pointed at Draco as she turned to face Goyle. "Goyle tell this idiot that he's my boyfriend!" It did not take an idiot to realise that the collective groan from the room was due to the fact that the only thing that Pansy had taken from Draco's heated rant that she was apparently no longer his girlfriend. _

_Gregory Goyle looked up from the dint in the table he had been staring at, at the sound of his name. He looked at the scene around him, taking in the people and their expressions, but not really seeing. "Oh…yeah…whatever Draco says Pansy." Draco felt a sharp twang in his heart at his friend monotone voice – he had never really been the same after Crabbe died; Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Pansy scream as she stormed out of the hall. _

_Draco groaned and banged his head onto the wooden table, already fed up with school._

_Not too far away, a similar situation was playing out at the Gryffindor table…_

_The Gryffindors watched at the Slytherin stormed out of the hall just as the first years entered. They had watched the whole scene unravel over at the Slytherin table and the majority of them couldn't decide whether or not to be amused or confused._

_"So Harry…" Dean began cautiously "…just why were you talking to Malfoy?"_

_Harry sighed and rubbed his scar; a habit he couldn't seem to break even through Voldemort was now gone. Septimus – who was sitting coiled around his neck just under his collar, gave a reassuring squeeze as he felt his master tense up at the question._

_"It's a long story – one I would really rather not get into right now to be perfectly honest. But basically, we've got a truce going so that means keeping the fighting to a minimum ok?" Harry grimaced as exclamations of all sorts rang out around the table._

_"Just…trust me on this. We're at a truce right now – you don't need to know anything else ok!"_

_"But Harry!" Seamus called out "They're Death Eaters! Slytherins! The worst of the worst!" _

_The dark haired Veela swivelled around, the specks of silver in his eyes thickening only slightly. "Just because they are Slytherins does not make them evil Seamus. There was Death Eaters from other houses…our house. It was a Gryffindor Death Eater that got my parents killed, not a Slytherin. They weren't all Death Eaters, and some of them that were had no choice; for some it was join or watch their families die. I would've joined Voldemort if I was asked to make that decision." Hisses and gasps echoed around the table as they took in Harry's proclamation for it was not a light thing to simply say. _

_Seamus gauged Harry's face and the seriousness of his expression "If you're sure Harry…" he nodded "well ok then…I guess I'll take your word for now," nods and murmurs of agreement resonated around the table "but if they put one slimy scale out of line…" _

_They trailed off the sorting took place. There weren't many first years as parents were still hesitant to send their young ones to the school that had just been the center of one of the greatest wars in wizarding history. The sorting was over quickly and the new Headmistress stood up to make her announcements. There was the usual garble about prohibited items and restricted areas. She then introduced the new teachers – apparently the Defense teacher was late and would be introduced when she arrived, deafening cheering ensued with the introduction of Professor Krum from all tables, males and females alike gushing over the handsome new professor. Harry waved up to Firenze who was back to continue teaching astronomy. _

_Harry noted that their Potions Professor was absent, but thought nothing of it._

_Harry looked up from his seat as the Great Halls doors swung open seconds after the new Headmistress had just about finished her welcoming speech._

_Harry felt his blood run cold. All colour drained from his face as his hands started to shake. A woman strode her way through the middle of the Hall, sweeping a lock of blindingly red hair behind her ear. _

_"Sorry I'm late Minerva, you wouldn't believe the Australian Portkey system; completely unreliable!" Harry's hand clenched around his goblet as the sickeningly familiar voice flooded his ears. "Did you know that they had me transported to Austria? It took me forever to get another Portkey organised so I could get here relatively on time." _

_When the woman passed Harry's seat, she gave him a small smile and wink that sent his goblet rushing forward to meet the table top, its contents cascading over the sides. _

_"Harry," A hand clasped his forearm gently, but he paid it no mind "Harry…is that…but it can't be."_

_"Mate she looks like your mum." Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder; a sharp glare directed his way following close behind it. One glance at the pained look on his best friends face and he immediately realised his blunder. "Shite. Mate, I didn't mean –"_

_Harry didn't hear Ron's words, his eyes trained on the woman who was the spitting image of his mother; green eyes and all. _

_He watched on in horrified amazement as the woman who would be his mother conversed happily with McGonagall as Snape entered the hall, just as he finished downing a potion. _

_He watched as the two saw each other and froze. He didn't gasp along with the rest of the student body as the Potions Professor dropped one of his precious potions vials, neither did he gasp when the woman flung herself into the stunned man's arms. _

_Harry's ears were deaf to their arguments as the dreamlike scene played out. All Harry could hear was a high pitched ringing in his ears; it rang throughout his mind and body, the noise consuming him. His eyes were only focused on the two in their heated argument. He could feel his Veela magic swirling in him. He could feel his senses tingling, the silver shining in his eyes; he was barely holding onto his control. _

_It was all so surreal. It was unfair. She couldn't be alive. It wasn't possible. His mother was dead. Harry's heart shattered at the unfairness of it all, as the man who had hated him all of his life embraced the woman who could only be his mother; the man who embraced her before him. _

_Harry did not touch one morsel of his dinner – he only continued to watch the woman as she sat through the mean, occasionally sending him warm smiles. He watched, the ever present ringing in his ears, as the woman bantered with the Potions Master. _

_It was all so unfair…_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"Potter!" Severus dropped to his knees beside the boy, taking in his pale and sweaty skin. Rose knelt down beside the young man and opened up his eyes to find only white gazing back at her.

"We need to get him to Madame Pomphrey."

Severus sighed as he levitated Harry up in front of him "No, no, don't bother." He started walking towards the Headmistresses office with the body floating in front of him "The dunderhead has simply passed out, probably not used to such a lack of adoring fans." He sneered at the figure hovering in front of him.

Rose hurried after the man in black to match his stride "Are you sure we shouldn't take him to the infirmary? His breathing is ridiculously shallow."

Severus' step faltered slightly as he noticed Harry's breath was indeed shallow. "He will be fine." Was the short reply Rose received "Catnip."

Rose's eyes narrowed as they passed the guardian gargoyle and headed up the winding stairwell "I still think he should be checked on."

Ignoring her, Severus stalked through the open doors to the Headmistresses office and deposited the boy on a nearby couch.

Hardly anything had been changed, Albus' flair still ringing loud and clear through the office. Sneakoscopes and other knick knacks dotted the shelves and desks, a bowl of lemon drops still sat firmly on the corner of the desk and Fawkes' empty perch sat silently in the corner. The only noticeable difference was the glass of whiskey now adorning the desk and the new portrait pinned to the wall.

Severus steadfastly ignored the sleeping portrait of the late headmaster as he sat in his usual chair to the right of the couch on which Harry was laid.

McGonagall turned around the corner of the office, brushing her worn palms along the dusted shelves. "I couldn't bare to change anything, it didn't feel right." She caught sight of the young Veela on the couch "Oh Heavens is Mister Potter alright?" She strode quickly over to him with a hand pressed to her throat. She watched look at the boy as his eyes moved rapidly behind closed lids.

Severus snorted and sat down in one of the spare seats. "He will be fine," he fished around in his robes for one of his many vials. He picked one out and handed it to the Scottish woman "here, uncap it and hold it under his nose, it should wake him up."

Rose took the vial from the Potions Master's stained fingers before McGonagall could grab it "I'll do it, I want my face to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up." She announced as she strode over and uncapped the vial and held it under the boys nose.

"No, wait Rose I wouldn't –" However his pleas were all for naught as silver eyes fluttered open to look upon the face of a woman he long thought dead.

"…M-Mum…?" Harry croaked hoarsely "MUM!" The silver eyed Veela launched himself into the arms of the woman who he thought to be his mother. "Mum, mum, mum, mum…" The litany of words didn't stop leaving his red lips as he held onto the redheaded woman.

The Headmistress and Potions Master watched on in abject horror as one silver eyed teen launched themselves at the new Defence Master. It took a few moments for Severus to regain coherent thought. Looking at the silver eyes he gasped and launched into action.

He crossed the room and ripped the boy from the woman, tossing him to the floor at his wand point.

"Severus what are you doing?" screeched Rose.

"That's not the Potter brat! Look at his eyes!" the two woman stopped to take in the boys eerie silver eyes.

Harry stared up at the trio of teachers and he couldn't help but let a tear laden with obvious silver sparkles run down his cheek "Mum? Mum…don't you want me?" He got up on his knees and reached towards Rose. He could feel the fragile grip on his emotions slipping and he could feel a slight wind pick up around his hair.

"Stop!" Severus jabbed his wand at the boy "Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

Harry froze and cocked his head to the side inquisitively. He stared at the Potions Master and he could feel the wind drop and his eyes start to return to their Avada Kedavra green.

The three adults stood enraptured as they watched the mystical wind around Harry stop and the eerie eyes return to their normal emerald green; though the silver speckled tear streak was still painfully obvious on the young teen's cheek.

"I am Harry Potter."

As Severus opened his mouth to speak, Rose strode forward and knelt by Harry's side and wrapped her arms around him "Leave the poor boy alone Severus, he is obviously in shock and disorientated." She said harshly, horribly confused as to why her best friend would treat the child of the woman he loved in such a way; she didn't even want to think about why her nephews eyes would be silver.

Severus was yet again stopped from answering when McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder. "He isn't lying, Severus, that is in fact Harry Potter." She looked at the prone form of the young man on the floor. "I would never have assumed his inheritance would affect his appearance so drastically."

"Inheritance?" shouted Severus "Would someone please tell me what is going on here!"

"Yeah…" they all turned to the hoarse croak from the floor "I would bloody well love to know why my mother is back from the fucking dead."

"15 Points from Gryffindor for foul language Potter."

"Go fuck yourself Snape."

"20."

"ENOUGH!" Both males turned to the furious looking Rose "Would you two stop behaving like children!" She turned to the dark haired boy in her arms and smiled sadly as she tucked a strand of his sweaty hair behind his eyes "I'm not your mother Harry…I'm Rose. Rose Evans…well Evergreen now. Rose Evergreen, I'm your Aunt." Seeing the obviously confused look on the Harry's face she continued "I'm your mother's twin Harry. Lily was my sister."

Harry jumped up and walked backwards until he was pressed back against the wall of the office. He shook his head wildly "No. No…no…I only have one Aunt. Petunia. Aunt Petunia. My mum didn't have another sister. She didn't have a twin. No…no…stop lying to me…who are you…"

"Harry…" Rose began as her brow furrowed; why didn't he know who she was "Lily was my sister. I'm your Aunt." She looked at the wide eyed boy as he shook his head and she rounded on Severus. "Why…why doesn't he know who I am? Sev, why doesn't he know who I am?"

More than eager to disrupt what was heading toward a catastrophic argument, McGonagall jumped in "Now, now. Everyone sit down, there is a reason why I called you three up here and I intended in discussing it."

Rose jumped up and glared at the Headmistress "I don't give a damn what you want woman, why the hell doesn't my nephew know who I am?"

McGonagall look at Rose sadly "I am sorry Rose, but if you don't calm down I'm going to have to ask you to leave and I will talk to you at a later date." She opened her mouth to retort but was silenced by a sharp glare and a raised eyebrow from the stern Headmistress.

Growling she sat down on the couch on which Harry had so recently lain "Talk."

"Severus, Harry…please take a seat…you will need to hear this."

Both respective males took seats in different singular chairs; Rose kept sending worried glances to her nephew as he look anywhere but at her.

McGonagall walked back over to her desk in the stifling silence of her office. She stopped and poured herself a stiff drink. Normally she would have offered the other Professor's one, but in this instance she didn't think it quite wise to be supplying two rather powerful and angry magical beings with alcohol.

"On your seventeenth birthday you went through your inheritance did you not Harry?"

Harry look at her with narrowed eyes "Yes. But I was under the impression that no one knew what I am." He said coldly "Have you been keeping even more secrets from me…"

"Harry I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it was a million in one chance that the gene would actually activate in you on your birthday. Dumbledore and I didn't think it necessary to tell you unless you actually went through with the transformation."

"Well I went through with it, and I had no idea what was happening to me. Thanks for that."

The dark man slammed his fist down on the armrest of his chair, the wood creaking and groaning with the impact of such a tightly clenched fist "Would someone please tell me what the bloody hell you two are talking about, I do not appreciate being kept in the dark!"

"Well neither do I…" Harry mumbled

"5 points Potter."

McGonagall raised a hand to stop Harry from saying what was undoubtedly a sharp retort. "Harry. You should have been told before your inheritance. I acknowledge that, but since it has already transpired there is nothing I can do about it and I am sorry I wasn't there for you dear."

Harry sighed and ran his hair through the dark raven blue locks that brushed against his neck. "Yeah ok…I get it…I just hate being kept in the dark about things like this…I hate secrets."

"Like the one I am currently being _kept out of_."

"Merlin's beard man, hold your hippogriff's for just a moment while I get to the point!" Severus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. She looked back to Harry with a sympathetic smile "The reason I know what you are Harry is that the Headmistress or master is informed whenever one of their students is a creature or undergoes a creature inheritance."

"Are you honestly trying to say that Potter went through a creature inheritance?" sneered Severus.

"Yes. On his seventeenth birthday our young Mr Potter went through his very own creature inheritance."

Severus Snape looked over to the young man sitting in the chair opposite his. He took in his altered features. The man prided himself on his observation skills from his many years as spy work, and he was rather bothered to say the least that he hadn't taken note of the changes in the young man before. However he decided that within the drama of the night this one mistake could be forgiven.

Rose herself would never have picked up on the changes in Harry as she had not laid eyes on him in over sixteen years, but she realised that even she should have noticed the fact that the child possessed features that neither or sister or her husband James possessed.

"So what, pray tell, poor creatures genetics did you happen to stumble upon Potter?"

"Veela." Three voices spoke. Harry and the Headmistress both turned to look at Rose who sat perched on the edge of the couch.

"I'm right aren't I? You are a Veela aren't you…at least part Veela anyway."

Harry nodded "Yeah, a quarter Veela…but how did you guess."

She chuckled lightly "Defence Against the Dark Arts Master Harry…I'm honestly surprised I didn't notice earlier. The eyes, the golden glow to the skin, the silver streaks in your hair when the light of the fire hits it in the funny way…" she trailed off as she stared at Harry, taking in his beauty.

Severus sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "Only you Potter, only you would actually manage to be the first male Veela in three hundred and fifty years."

"Three hundred and fifty years?" Harry spluttered. "I know male Veela were rare, but…."

The four sat in silence for a while as McGonagall sipped her drink and they all absorbed the information, letting it sink in. It was a while before Harry spoke up. "So is anyone going to tell me who she is?"

"5 Points for referring to your Professor in a disrespectful manner Potter."

"Bite me Snape."

Rose glared at her greasy haired friend "Shut up Severus." She turned to Harry "I'm your Aunt. Rose."

Harry narrowed his mostly green eyes at her "Then how come I've never heard of you before?"

Now it was Rose whose eyes narrowed on the Headmistress and Potions Master "Yes, why has Harry not heard of me before today?"

"Well-" Started McGonagall but abruptly stopped as harry angrily stood up, kicky his chair backwards in the motion.

"I don't give two shits about your damned excuse. The point is you kept more secrets from me. You didn't tell me I was going to experience an excruciatingly painful transformation, you didn't tell me that I would have to muffle my screams as the Dursley's slept on. Secrets! That's all it is with you people! Now I get here and find out I'm not actually alone in this god damned world and I actually have someone who could have been looking after me this whole bloody time! I actually have someone that I could have stayed with instead of the Dursley's. I could have had a family! I actually have a mystery bloody Aunt that no one bothered to tell me about because you were all more bloody concerned with training me a fucking weapon for war. All these secrets…It's been nothing but secrets and lies and absolute shit with you people!" Harry screamed. His mercury eyes were wild and a furious wind was whipping around his wild locks.

He turned and faced his Aunt, his fists tightly clenching and unclenching by his sides, his fingernails digging into his palms so hard that it drew blood. "And you! Where the hell were you when I was growing up? I take it you bloody ran off to save your own pathetic hide! What about me! Because you were too shit scared, you left me _alone!_ I was _alone, for my whole life!_ I had _no one!_ I could have had you. If you had just stayed I wouldn't have been stashed away at the Dursley's like a little dirty fucking secret. I wouldn't have had my uncle try to beat my damned magic out of me. I wouldn't have had to run from that damnable house only a few hours after a bloody painful transformation just to stay alive! I could have had the only thing I ever fucking wanted in this world; _a god damned family_. I could have had a proper _family_. But you were a bloody coward and took that away from me; you left me ALONE, you left me to DIE!" His voice was raw and scratchy by the end of his tirade. Silver speckled tear tracks marked his red cheeks and the wind had picked up to surround his whole body and blue sparks were flying about in the wind.

Scraping the tears from his face, Harry's silver eyes flashed as he walked to the door and wrenched it open. "Screw you all, I'm done with this." Without another word Harry stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him, the frame cracking from the raw magic exuding his touch.

In his fury, Harry completely forgot about the letter for the Potions Master that he had quickly grabbed before he had left his dorm.


End file.
